Lost in his Shadows
by ElevenRaven
Summary: Lucy has been having nightmares. When she went to school the whole class planned to have a beach party nearby a forest. Which is perfect for Lucy to pay a visit in that creepy forest. Which she doesn't know that its gonna change her life forever... Who is this mysterious guy? And why does he look so familiar?
1. Nightmares and Forests

**Lucy's P.O.V **

I ran as fast as I could, and behind me I could hear the creatures whimpering, snarling, panting and howling. It is dark. I feel cold. I'm shivering.

I look at night black night sky. The surrounding seems to be whispering something…

"_Rogue Cheney…" _It kept on repeating the same name.

The wind was blowing strong in the middle of the night; branches of the trees were swaying. Just like a horror scene in a horror movie. All you need is just to add in a tragic music.

I scrambled down the slope; and glanced over my shoulder and just to see a tall dark shadow moving towards the way I was going.

But before it got closer I found myself in my bedroom lying on my own bed, panting and sweating. I blinked my eyes wide open. Then I sat on my bed. I closed my eyes trying to remember that it was just one of my nightmares. I inhaled and exhaled.

It was 5:00 in the morning and exactly the time I always woke up to take a bath. So I walk lazily to my bathroom and to take a quick shower.

After that, I changed into my school uniform today I need white shirt with gray blazer, black neck tie, a black skirt with checkered red stripes. I hurried to put it on, then I smooth the creases of my skirt, tidied my hair and went in front my huge human size mirror and after I saw my reflection and was content.

I went downstairs to drink some warm water first just like I always do every day for as long as I remember. I poured some warm coffee into my thermostat and went out to open the door to my porch. I leaned in the porch's grill as I drank my coffee while I took in the morning breeze.

The sun has risen and it shone against my face. It's time for me to go to school and I quickly grabbed my bag and headed towards the door, locked my terrace house I started to walk off to school.

I had a mix feeling the moment I entered the school library and saw Levy reading an enormous large book, using my Gale Force Glasses that she borrowed from me yesterday.

"Hey, Levy!" I called

"Oh, hi Lucy! Thanks to your Gale Force Glasses I've already finished reading" Levy said handing me over my Gale Force Glasses.

"You're welcome" I told her with a smile "Anyway, have you seen Erza?" I asked her.

"Nope, she's probably with Jellal right now or maybe doing her student council duty" replied Levy

"Oh, Okay I'll just pick and read a book from one of those shelves"

Just when I pulled out a random book, an odd looking book fell down at my foot.

"Hey Levy look what I found!" I called to Levy.

"What did you found?" she asked while walking towards me.

I opened it and saw it was the school album from the 60's. "It's the school's album- since 1960s" I replied reading the title.

"Cool, let's go check it out!" Levy said excitedly as we sat on a chair and opened the book.

While we were checking out the school album we saw a girl in the picture wearing an old fashion dress and a boy in a black tuxedo. They were in a prom and almost every girl in the pictures looked the same, because of their hairdos and dresses.

"I wonder if we're having a prom this year" I said to Levy.

"Yeah it looks fun and those peoples in these pictures look kind of weird too" Levy said with a laugh.

One of the pictures shows a camping in the forest. I examined the picture, and then suddenly a black figure caught my eye. A tall figure amongst the people. Standing at the back of the children. Then I remembered. It resembles the tall dark shadow from my dream. That shadow…

*Recess*

"Levy have I told you about my weird dream I've dreamt last night?" I asked Levy while we were walking towards the cafeteria.

"Nope, you haven't told me about it yet. What happened anyway?" she asked me.

"Well, I had this strange dream and it happened in a forest. I didn't know how I ended up there and I was running. And I was running out of breath when a tall dark shadow was moving towards me. Then when I woke up I was panting and sweating." I told Levy the story.

"Do you always have dream like that?" she asked me.

"No. Well I don't know because it always happened. Sometimes I had a good dream of unicorns and stuff, but I think this one's rare. I mean, I think it means something. I don't really know but some people say that "Dreams always have meanings." And maybe my dream has a meaning." "I think…" I said to Levy while I started spacing out.

"Umm... Lucy? You were saying?" Levy waved her hands in front of my face.

"I think….. I should… No." I said thinking what should I do. "I knew it!" I shouted and Levy jumped.

"What? What should you do?" Levy asked

Just then Natsu and Gray came walking towards us.

"Hey Luce! Hey Levy!" they greeted us.

"Hi guys! What's up?" I greeted back.

"Well flame brain and I were looking for you guys to inform about the beach this afternoon" Gray said pointing at Natsu.

"Then we got stuck on Rufus who ask too many questions … Wait what! Did you just call me flame brain, huh ice stripper?!" Natsu asked him. His dark aura is now emitting up.

"I just did flame breath" he said grinning while his fist getting ready.

"Oh, shit Gray you shouldn't have said that." Both Levy and I said in unison and face palmed

Says who Gray knows how to watch his bad mouth

Natsu launched himself at the ice mage. Gray struggled. Before he could punch him Erza grabbed both of their ears and yelled at them.

"We don't have time for your bickering and listen up.!" Erza ordered.

"He started it!" while they both pointed at each other like kids.

Erza pointed her swords at them.

"Yes, ma'am!" they said and started fake acting like they were best friends.

"About our meet for this afternoon we're going to the beach! Let's all enjoy the last day of school!" Erza said beaming.

Everyone murmured and started heading back to their classes.

After school we all headed back to our houses to pack our bags and swimsuit.

I'm gonna check out that creepy forest to find my destiny.

I brought many clothes, jackets, toiletries, flashlights, sunblock, five packets of biscuit, my books, notebooks, pen, my glasses, perfume, a big water bottle and extra hair ties and stuffs I'm gonna need, in case there is a hotel there. Hey, it could happen!

I left my phone on purpose in my bed so that nobody will bother me while I explore the forest.

We meet in front of the school which is near the beach.

"Lucy, why are you carrying such a huge bag?" Levy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we're going back home when the sun sets." Natsu frowned.

"It's just my sunblock and all. Nothing special" I said uncomfortably. I can't bare to tell anyone about it.

"O-kay" Levy said unsure.

Natsu was carrying his spade and bucket while Gray unconsciously stripping down his clothes with Lyon while Juvia is stalking Gray stripping. Meanwhile I was sunbathing with the rest of the girls except for Cana who was drinking a barrel of beer. Of course, she'd never go anywhere without alcohol.

Wendy and Natsu the siblings were building a sand castle nearby the shore while Happy is fishing for his beloved Carla who insisted on taking the fish caught by Happy.

Happy stumbled and fell down on Natsu and Wendy's almost-finished sand castle. Natsu and Wendy started chasing Happy while Carla was laughing at them.

Everyone was doing their usual thing while I on the other hand notice the gloomy forest on the other side of the beach. It was calling to me, like luring me into a deathly trap. Anyway I wanted to go there anyway, so why not check it out now?

It was a really creepy forest yet no sunlight and only darkness. It sent shivers down my spine. I was very curious so I decided to set foot.

While everyone was busy doing their own things I started to walk towards the forest gate. There was a faded sign saying: "Keep out!" and another sign saying: "Dangerous". I ignored the warnings and push the enormous gate open; the huge metal gate. As soon as I entered, the gate close with a loud bang, I turned around and saw the gate has already closed. I panicked on the inside but I still keep my brave face on.

"Nice try creepy forest but you're not scaring me" I said with a nervous laugh.

Then I heard a snickering sound and saw a shadowy figures moving, I grasp my keys and readied myself to summon Taurus.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus" I summoned Taurus with a poof and said

"Lucy-san's boobs are always the best" Taurus said with heart shaped eyes.

I sweat dropped and said "Snap out of it Taurus and beat the shit out of those maniacs"

Taurus jumped into the air and swinged his axe, lowered it into the ground. Generating an earthquake contact, the shadowy figures were knock out unconscious and they stayed lying on the ground.

"Boo-whoooo that's what you get when mess with a Heartfilia" Lucy said proudly while looking at the knock out creepy figures.

"Yeah! I knew I had it in me" Taurus said as he show-off his muscles to me.

"Thanks Taurus, you may go back now." I smiled.

"Anytime Lucy-san, anyway what are you doing here in this forest? Are you sure you don't want me to keep you accompany?" Taurus asked me.

"It's ok Taurus I'm fine, I can handle. With those guys lying on the ground I'm sure I'll be fine." I said while grinning.

"Okay if you insist. Bye then Lucy-san." he said with a poof and he went back into the Spirit World. I was alone again; I continue my journey deeper and deeper into the forest, it was getting darker and colder so I on my torch light and unzip my bag to take my jacket.

"Good thing I brought my jacket with" I sighed while sitting down on a tree stump. I rest for awhile and remembered that this happened before. I gasped realizing that this happened in my dream; I panicked when I heard the same creatures whimpering, snarling, panting and howling.

I picked up my large bag and started running, I ran as fast as I could, I ran and ran but; I could still hear the creatures chasing after me. Then it hit me, it's happening I did the same thing that had happened in my dream. As I scrambled up to the slope, I glanced over my shoulder and saw a tall dark shadow moving towards the way I was going.

But before it went closer I heard the creatures yelping and it stopped, I turned and saw a hooded person holding a lamp. I felt a familiar feeling when the hooded person started to approach me.

…

Flashback

*Back at the beach (3:30p.m)

"Have anyone seen Lucy?" Natsu asked scratching his head.

"I don't know. Lucy's been acting weird today." Levy said shaking her head.

"Maybe she just went to the washroom or probably went back to her early vacation." Gajeel said lying on the sand with his sunglasses."

"But-cup without telling us-cup that she's leaving?!"Cana said between her hiccups after she has drink a big barrel of beer then drank again.

"Hey, that's just Lucy doing her own Lucy things." Mirajane said calming everyone down.

"Yup. It is." Lissanna added.

Everyone started to do their own things again. After exact 30 minutes they played "Truth or Dare" Everyone dared Natsu to surf.

"Piece of cake." Natsu said bravely, but actually his hallucinating of his motion sickness.

"Bring it on!" Mirajane yelled.

Natsu paddled with his hands while lying above the surfer board. As he went farther, he started to vomit on the water. Everyone scrunched their nose in this disgust and started to laugh their butts off. After minutes passed Natsu finished surfing and walked unstably on the shore.

"Congratulations! You've been a total _baka_" Gray said still laughing like he saw the funniest thing on his life or something.

"Don't make fun of me" Natsu said grabbing the collar of his shirt like a drunk.

Erza darted her sword at them and nearly shot them. They both jumped and stopped fighting.

They just continued what they are doing and went on with their things.

…

*Back to Lucy.*

"Are you okay? The hooded person asked me in a complete monotone voice.

"I-I-I'm fine." I stuttered and looked at the person.

"It's not safe here in this forest." The person said. "Especially at night."

"Yeah, I can see that." I said remembering the creepy things that had totally happened in my real ordinary life.

"There's a rule in this forest."

"Wha-what rule?" I stuttered.

"If one comes to this forest they cannot come back after half a year." The person explained.

"What?! I gotta go back! Everyone will look for me! They'll send up a search party!" I almost cried.

"Please, just calm down. You can stay in my house for six months if you want." The guy suggested.

"Thank you, Mister. I will pay you if half of the year passes." I said to him calming down a little bit while my wiping my face from perspiration.

"Let's go. Follow me it's not safe here" he gestured towards me and shrugged while we started walking up the slope. The walk up the slope was very steep so; he offered his hand to pull me up. We reached his house and it was just a simple wooden house nothing's fancy, but on the inside is what you call deluxe.

The outside of his house is hollow in the middle, and there is a fairly large room located inside. Stocks have been pierced in a few areas, creating openings for windows and a massive, ornate door. The land around the house was left unchanged, apart from the creation of paths and a few stairs leading to the main entrance.

He unlocked the door and lit a lamp. He gestured me to come inside I looked around seeing that his house is decorated rather sparsely. It has pure white walls, and a lot of storage space. It is quite a large suite which includes some furniture such as a bed, desk, bookcase, commode, dresser, and a table with three chairs, a coffee table and an armchair. He also has a large number of books. The entrances to the bathroom and the kitchen are on the other end of the room, with two turquoise curtains. The bathroom is blue with Trade Card tiles.

"You can sleep on the other side of the bed." he said as he opened his cloak to reveal a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox's eyes. He gains a thin scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Names Rogue Cheney by the way." He said as he hanged his cloak behind the door and turned to me who had a confused look on my face.

"Ro-rouge? Have we met before? You're name sounds familiar."

"Nice to meet you" He said rudely.

I ignored that "

"My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

A small, long-tailed, green anthropomorphic cat walked through the door. It has large, round eyes, each complete with a pair of prominent eyelashes, and rosy cheeks. The entirety of its body, aside from its face, is covered by a pink frog-like suit, of which the vast majority is covered by black spots. The suit sports a plain belly, webbed hands, and a hood which forms the frog's head, complete with two beady eyes resting on the hood.

I squealed in excitement when I saw the cutest cat I've ever seen. I picked up the cat and started to hug it but, suddenly the cat spoke.

"Frosch can't breathe" the green cat said gasping for air. I put it down and let it go.

Frosch name is Frosch but, you can call me Fro" he said with an innocent smile while he started run towards Rouge and hug his leg. "Frosch missed Rogue-kun, Frosch was very scared" he said while whimpering.

"Aww… what a very cute name. My name is Lucy" I said to Frosch while petting his head

"Frosch likes Rushie-san. Rushie-san are you Rogue-kun's girlfriend? " the exceed asked me. Both Rogue and I started to blush that could almost beat the color of Erza's hair. Erza would be ashamed. We looked at each other blushing furiously.

"She's not my girl friend!"

"He's not my boy friend!" We both said in unison.

*Silence.*

I cleared my throat at last before any weird thing happen.

"Lucy you can take a shower if you want and I'll cook dinner" Rogue said

"Sounds good to me" I said while sitting on the other side of the bed preparing my clothes, towels and toiletries. I entered the bathroom, I locked the door and stripped down my clothes; I took a quick shower and dried myself with a towel. I changed myself into a pair of black long pants and a black sweater that says #TFW. I wore a pair of black matching bra and panty underneath my clothes. My hair is done into a high pony tail with a black ribbon tying it.

As I finished changing I open the bathroom door only to smell the scent of the delicious food that Rogue had just cooked.

"Mmmm… Smells delicious!" I praised Rogue "Whatcha cook?"

"Pumpkin pie, mushroom soup, and fried fishes." He said emotionless as he pointed at the food

"Itadakimasu!"I said picking up my chopsticks.

Rogue sat on the other end of the table while I sat on the other; Frosch is sitting above the table while he kept munching on his fried fish. Rogue scoop up some mushroom soup to put in our bowls, I sipped my soup and it tastes delicious. Between bites I told Rouge and Frosch about my story.

"And that's how I ended up in here" I told them.

"Actually those shadowy figures were just my- my" he stuttered because of my confused look. "Never mind," He said as he continued sipping his soup.

"Those shadowy figures you've seen are Rouge-kun's shadows they keep intruders away from this forest and Rouge-kun is a shadow dragon slayer and Frosch is his partner," Frosch said his mouth full.

"Oh, Is that so? I'm a celestial mage. I don't see why you needed to keep intruders away unless there's someone else in here." I said with a confused look but didn't want to ask why they want to keep people away.

"I'm sorry for troubling you guys, I would do anything just to repay you" I apologized

"It's okay Rushie-san. Frosch likes you here. You can keep Frosch and Rouge accompany" Frosch said smiling.

"Thank you." I thanked them.

"Wyaa… " Frosch yawned. "Frosch wants to sleep."

Rouge stood up to take everyone's dishes.

"It's okay Rouge I'll wash the dishes." I told Rouge.

"I'll do it."

"Besides I always wash dishes at my house."

"Okay." He said with a look that you cannot paint and headed through the bathroom

I picked up all the dishes to wash it in the sink. It reminds me of washing my plates back at my home. I inhaled remembering about my dream. I can't believe it really happened for real. And now here I am, on Rouge Cheney's house, washing the dishes. Washing thing always makes me feel better. The cold night breeze blew my face.

I swear I heard his name in my dream. And I know that expression of his face looks kind of familiar. From my past, I think Rouge and I met before.

I'm going to miss everyone. Besides, it is the end of the school and everybody will think I just had an early holiday without telling them. This is my destiny.

After I finished washing the dishes, I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and then I went inside the room .I sited on the bed seeing Rouge on the other side tucking Frosch In a little bed size for cats. I watched him. Then he turned back to see me staring at him. I looked away blushing. I pulled a novel out of my huge bag. I read it more than twice and read the whole thing over and over again.

"So you do read." He said with arms crossed at the back.

"M-hmm" I answered polishing my glasses so I can see what I'm reading.

"I'll just leave the lamp on."

"Okay. I'll just off it if I finished reading." I smiled. "Goodnight."

"Night" He said as he closed his eyes.

I admit that that this is really awkward. I never sleep with a boy before. But there are pillows between us. I continued reading. After an hour I felt like I wanted to sleep. So I closed my book, take off my glasses and put it on my case. Before I turn off the lamp, I stared at Rouge for a while. Suddenly, his arms moved and faced to the other side and muttered some words I didn't understand. That was weird.

I blew the lamp's fire and went back to bed. I crawled then lie down the bed. Rouge was facing me behind the pillows. The moonlight shone on his face. It looked rather beautiful, way too angelic. But I'm not saying that I like him or something I just admired how he looks like.

I started to close my eyes and I started to dream.

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. It was morning. I had this weird feeling.

I put my arm up and put it down. My arm felt something. I tried to ruffle it. It felt like hair.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was ruffling Rogue's hair. Rogue was hugging me. His black hair was all messed up. All the pillows were on the floor so the gap between us is nothing.

"Oh, it's just Rogue." I said to myself.

Wait- what? Rogue?!

"Ky-aaaaa!" I shouted.

Rouge open his eyes startled. As soon as he realized that his hugging me, he released his tight grip and we both stand up in unison.

"Sorry"

"Sorry" we both said blushing.

"Forget about it" Rogue said still blushing madly.

Suddenly, Frosch woke up with a yawn.

"Frosch still wanted to sleep. Why Rogue-kun and Rushy- san wants to wake Frosch early?" Frosch said wiping his eyes.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Rogue said.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said.

We both headed through the door in the same way.

"You go first" He said still blushing madly.

"No, you go first."

"No, you."

"Okay fine, I'll go first" we both said in unison and walked through the door. We bumped against our both heads and said

"Ouch."

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Lucy, you go first. I'll just wash my face in the kitchen."

"Okay." I said walking inside.

When I was inside the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror blushing. I was blushing like the color of a tomato. It was an accident anyway. But that was my first time to touch a boy and sleep with one. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I wiped my face in a towel. I opened the door and saw Rogue carrying three baskets.

"Lucy, would you like to explore the forest or to get some fresh air?" Rogue asked me.

"Sure, a walk would be nice." I smiled

"Frosch will prepare the plates" Frosch said.

"Okay" Rogue said.

I carried one of the baskets to help Rogue.

So both Rogue and I walked through the forest .It was a sunny morning and the sky was blue, it would be very nice to get some fresh air. There were so many fruit trees on the way to the forest. Apple trees, mangosteens, grapes, oranges and many weird fruits I don't recognize. There was an awkward silence between me and Rouge. I broke the silence and said

"So, what fruits are we actually picking?"

"Mangos, apples, oranges, bananas and we also got to take vegetables like lettuces, tomato stuffs like that." Rogue said emotionless.

"Okay. What are those weird fruits over there?" I said pointing over through the tree where some weird-looking fruits grow.

"Those are tamarinds. They are very sour but sometimes sweet."

"I never heard of them." I said feeling small.

"They are rare" Rogue said stopping on an apple tree. He picked an apple from the tree. I reached for an apple and picked another one till my hands are full. I putted them on the basket. Then when there were like 20 apples, I helped Rogue carry the basket on the left side and he on the right side. We walked towards a banana tree and put down the basket.

"How exactly gonna are we gonna pick those?" I asked him.

He took off his shirt his six packs showing and made a sword made out of a shadow and cut one comb of ripe bananas and put them into the basket. He made the sword disappear then flung his shirt in his shoulders. (=Just made that up…)

"Impressive" I said while grinning.

"Let me carry the basket. It's getting heavier" Rogue said carrying the basket with two sides.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No. I can do it."

"Okay."

I tagged along with Rogue while he walked carrying the basket. My high ponytail swinged as I jogged. We took lettuces, tomatoes, pumpkins, cabbage, potatoes and mangosteens on the way to the waterfalls. We stopped on a waterfall to fill up some water bags and to catch some fish.

"Wow. It's so majestic!" I said in awe.

"Be careful the rocks are slippery." Rogue warned me.

"Okay" But before I could step into a rock I slipped. I closed my eyes expecting my knee or elbow to hurt. But no. When I opened my eyes I was holding Rouge's hands and neck while he was holding my waist while I was bending. We were like on the end of o waltz dance.

My eyes stared at his was and his stared at mine. There was silence. You could almost hear the crickets chirp.

"Thanks for catching me" I said letting go of his tight grip and patted his shoulders.

He didn't say anything but he cleared his throat.

The water was cold. I rolled up my black sleeves until it reached my shoulders and my black pants until my thigh. Rouge filled up the water bag, while I take another empty water bag to give him and fill it up. After we filled up the five water bags Rogue thought my how to fish with my hands.

"Firstly, you wait for the fish to come near your feet. Then you gently put bread crumbs on the water. Wait for the fish to eat the bread crumbs. Thirdly, you scoop your hands slowly into the water far away from the fish, like this." He said getting the fish of the water. "Quick! Get the empty basket." The fish jumping in his hands.

"Whoa… that was cool… and fast." I said quickly getting the basket and handing it to him. He put the fish inside the hand-made basket and closed the lid. The fish was jumping inside.

"Now it's your turn" Rouge said poured me some bread crumbs in my hands.

I did what he did and easily caught a fish.

"Whoa, that's so cool! I never actually catch a fish before!" I exclaimed.

"Well done, Lucy."

"Let's do it again. Oh, I know! We're gonna make a competition. Whoever catches the most fish wins but whoever catches the least fish loses."

"What's the prize?"

"The loser will be a slave for one week." I said grinning.

"Are we allowed to use powers?" Rouge asked me.

"Okay, that's a great idea!" I said beaming. "Here are the rules: No cheating, no fighting, no bragging and no pushing. And yes, you can use random powers. But just one kind."

"Okay." Rogue said emotionless, unsure of my rules for the game.

I summoned Gemini to be our coach. Gemini copied me and said

"On your marks," she stopped dramatically.

Rogue and I bent down in the waterfall's shore.

"Get set"

We bent down lower. My heart pounding wildly.

"GO!" Gemini shouted last.

Gemini poofed as Rogue and I ran to the water and I quickly summoned Aquarius. "Open, gates of the barrel" I summoned. (=Actually Aquarius can only be summoned on Wednesdays so I just made this up.)

As soon as she appeared she quickly said

"What do you want?" she complained with her arms crossed.

"Can you fill my basket with fishes?" I asked her sweetly with my innocent smile.

"What?! You want me to catch fish?!"

"Please? You only need to do is to make them fly and put them in my basket." I begged her. (=Just made that up too.)

"Okay, okay but just this once." She said still crossing her arms.

She held her barrel up and did the "Giant Wave Attack".

Rogue and I were wet by the water Aquarius splashed on us purposely

I held my basket up as the water and the fishes lift up and went into my basket. When the basket is more than full, not even one fish could almost fit in already, I turned to Rogue who was facing the other side and catching fish with his shadows. His basket was half full because I almost took all the fish in the waterfall.

"Who's the mega-hottie?" Aquarius said with heart-shaped eyes.

Following her gaze she was staring at Rogue.

"That's Rogue" I blushed.

And speaking of Rogue, I won already.

"Hey, Rogue!" I said with my arms hugging the basket.

Rogue was shocked in disbelief and mouthed the words "What the hell"

"I got to be the master" I repeated for like ten times and Rogue grunted in defeat with his emotionless face as usual.

"Come on, Rogue we should be celebrating!" I squealed. "I'm not gonna be that nuisance kind of master anyway." I teased.

He smiled. A very angelic smile. I never seen him smiles. Except…

I blushed.

We we're on our way back home while carrying the baskets. Rouge was carrying three. And I was carrying my basket of fishes.

When we reached home Frosch greeted us with a warm smile.

"Rogue-kun! Rushie-san! Frosch miss you so much! What kept you so long? Frosch is very worried."

"Sorry to keep you worried, Frosch, you see, we've got a little competition in the waterfalls and it kept us a while." I explained.

"What competition?" Frosch asked with a confused look.

"Whoever catches the most fish wins. The loser will be claimed as a slave, while the winner will be the winner." I explained again.

"So who's the winner?" Frosch asked.

When he saw the full basket of fishes he almost fainted.

"Rogue-kun did you catch this?" Frosch asked looking at the fishes.

Rogue just shook his head.

"Rushie-san…" Frosch said. "Rushie-san! Congratulations. You defeated Rogue-kun. What are you going to ask Rogue-kun to do?"

"Just some easy stuffs… But do not worry, Frosch I'm not gonna be that nasty, nuisance master anyway. So don't worry." I said grinning and patting his head.

I helped Rogue to wash the fishes and after that he fried them. There is something shining in the fish's mouth. I took it and washed it. I gasped to see that it was a pearl.

"Rogue look at this."

"Frosch and I have collected plenty of them." He said as he opened a drawer full of shining pearls.

I put the pearl inside the drawer and closed it. We both went back to our work.

Silence filled the atmosphere. Finally, we both finished. And Rogue put the fish on the table. After we all finished eating I went to take a bath. My hair still smells nice but I wanted to wash it because I feel sticky. I wet my hair using the scooper and took the water from the pail .I pumped my shampoo. The liquid squirted in my hands. I put it in my hair and scrubbed it with my hands. After that I rinsed it with water. When it's not soapy anymore, I pumped another container for my liquid soap. I did the same thing but for my body. I washed my dirty clothes and put them in a basket that I brought with yesterday to dry them in the sun later.

After I rinsed and finished I wrapped myself in a white towel and wore a white dress with lace in the end of it. It has sparkles to design it. It is just below my knee. I wore white short pants under my white panties and upside is my white bra. I folded my blond hair in a towel to dry it up.

I opened the door and walked to the room to take my purple and white bunny slippers and my book inside my bag. Rogue went inside the bathroom with his shirt and all. I hang my clothes in the clothes line outside.

It is sunny outside. It is just like when I was a kid I used to visit my grandma in the country. I always play with this kid. He lives next to grandma's house. We always play hide and seek, board games, running. I remember we played mud wrestling and when we come home my grandma scolded both of us. Then she gave us a warm smile and asked us to promise that we will never do that again. She asked us to wash ourselves. Well we actually did took a bath together but we were just kids. I'm like five and he's like eight. He helped me wash my hair. He's like my big brother. I don't exactly remember his name nor his face. I wonder if he has better life now. Probably better than mine.

I sat on the swing outside Rouge's house under a shady tree. I kicked the ground so that it would move. I lie down and read my book I felt like I am sleepy. I took off my bunny slippers and left them on the ground. I put the book on top of my stomach.

…

**Rogue's P.O.V **

I am inside the bathroom. She is back. I met her again. In real life. I've been waiting for her for twenty years. It was sad to see her go that time. I never saw her again. The time I heard about the news that she had amnesia after a car accident; I wanted to go to the city to see her. I'm scared that she'll forget about me. My family and I are poor she deserves better. But I love her. I would do anything just to get her back.

I have no idea how to get there. My father didn't allow me to go there. He said it could be dangerous for me to go alone. They could not go there with me because no one will watch the sheep in the field and he needed money for his family and we are very poor. My older brother Sting, said to me to don't even think about leaving. That gave me the idea. I didn't listen to him. I wanted to see her again.

I packed my bag and leave that very night. I crept in the window. There was no turning back for me now. Before I set my foot on the forest I left a note on my parent's room.

"_Dear father, mother, brother,_

_I am sad to leave you but I know we will see each other again. I need to see her. Don't be mad but I have to do this. I am going to miss you. I am sorry. I will always remember your teaching and kindness. Thank you for caring me, for loving me and especially for teaching me good things. I need to go now. I am sorry again for leaving you. _

_Always, _

_Rogue Cheney"  
><em>

I slept in the shade of a tree. The morning when I woke up a big black dragon was sleeping next to me. I was terrified. I wanted to ran but then the dragon opened its eyes. I stopped and looked at the dragon. This was not a beast. It was lost like me. It did not harm me. He said his name was Skiadrum. I introduced myself to him.

The next day forward he thought me how to be a shadow dragon slayer. He also thought me how to hunt. A month lasted and when the morning I woke up his gone. I tried looking for him. I searched everywhere in the forest. But he was not anywhere. I lost him like I lost Lucy. Why is every important thing in my life always kept on disappearing? I don't know. Maybe I was just not that lucky. I thought I lost them forever. The next thing I knew is that I found a green kitten along my journey. I nurtured it. And I wished someday that I won't lose him. And that is how I ended up here.

_Lucy... _I thought for sure she has forgotten about me but last night she asked me if we had met before. I don't want her to know yet. Until she finally know. I missed her. I meant to hug her last night. She's still the way she used to when we were young. In the morning, I thought she would realize that I like her. I want her to remember that it is me.

Every time she is with me my heart pounds wildly. I also meant to slow down when we are catching fish in the waterfalls so she could win. I would do anything just for her. I made her come to this forest by giving her that dream. I could see that she has grown brave and strong and easily beat off my shadows.

I finished taking a bath. I put on my gray sleeves and trousers. I look at myself in the mirror to see if I look perfectly admirable. I am perfect.

I went in the room to find out that she wasn't there. Could she possibly leave? I just met her yesterday. For twenty years I have been waiting for her. I can't afford to lose her again. I went outside to see that she was sleeping on the swing. I sighed in relief. I stared at her. She is still the kid I used to play with. For a moment, I felt a tug on my trousers. It is Frosch. Geez! I almost peed on my pants.

"Frosch! You scared me half to death. What is it?" I whisper-shouted.

"You like her!" Frosch whispered rolling his tongue annoyingly.

I grunted in annoy. I blushed.

"You're blushing!" Frosch teased.

That moment Lucy's eyes fluttered. She opened her brown eyes and yawn.

"Nyaaaa…. How long have I've been sleeping?" she asked us.

"One and a half hour." I replied. I looked at Frosch so he wouldn't say a thing.

Frosch nodded with a nervous smile.

"Is something wrong?" she asked confusedly.

"Everything's great Rushie-san." Frosch replied uncomfortable.

"Okay." She smiled.

"What have you been reading?" I asked her to change the subject.

She gestured me to sit next to her. I was stunned and nervously sit with her slowly.

She pulled me and made me sit down.

"It's not like I smell or anything" Her eyebrow raised.

I just sat next to her uncomfortably. She told me about the story for forty minutes. I listened and nodded. My heart beat is pounding wildly.

"It is about a story about a girl who has a complicated life…"


	2. Raven-haired Guy

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It's been three weeks since I stayed in Rogue's house. It's been quite fun since Rogue and Frosch are not-so-bad after all. They treated me like a real family and made me feel at home. Still, something bothers me that this isn't over yet. I still have far so much to learn about my dream and this forest. I think kind of meaning as I do say so myself. I missed my friends. I wonder how they do.

Well, every morning I love how the bird chirps; the water flows every time I heard them. And every night I love how the cold breeze blow my face and lying on the grass and looking at the stars with Rogue and Frosch. It's what you could ever wish for.

_Lucy...Lucy…_

I heard my mother calling my name. She is standing by the door, gesturing me to come forward. The room behind her is lighted. It's like it's been lighted by thousand of light bulbs. But then the surrounding changed. Slowly she is being pulled by thousand of black hands. The surrounding is turning red. Shadows began appearing and started to drown my mother with darkness. They started chanting my name. I was screaming. I opened my eyes to see Rogue was shaking my shoulders.

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!" Rogue asked with confusion.

"Rogue it was terrible! They took her!" I exclaimed and sob on his chest.

"What happened?" he asked shocked.

"My mother they took her!" I exclaimed.

"It's, okay Lucy its just dream. You can sleep next to me if you want."

I stopped crying and dried my eyes. "O-okay."

I helped him moved the pillows that keep the distance between us and move them to the other side.

I cuddled next to him. I closed my eyes and started to dream once more. I dream about counting sheep. What a weird dream. Then come rainbows, cotton candies and 'smores. I can even hear a familiar snore then I realized that it was me.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I feel so tipsy. I didn't even have a wink of blink. I can't sleep with her. She kept on smushing my face and kicking my ass. But it's all I could do for her to stop crying. I tend to do anything but try to hide it. Hey, I'm shy. And I don't want her to know yet. Probably, maybe she thinks I'm a coward.

Wait a minute! Should I ask her if she know me? Mmmm… Too risky.

I opened my eyes only to see that Lucy has already cook breakfast. I could smell the fresh scrambled eggs from here.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" she shouted just as I opened my eyes.

I grunted in annoyance and walked in the bathroom. I stretched backward then came a crack. _Crcck…_

My back is getting old. Probably, because Lucy has been kicking it last night. But I don't mind. Anything to make her stop crying. Damn! It hurts. I went outside only to see Lucy and Frosch waiting for me in the table to eat.

"Join us, Rogue. Let's eat" Lucy gave me a warm smile.

I pulled a chair and sat down quietly while Lucy put smashed potatoes on my plate and scrambled egg.

Awkward silence filled the air.

"Thank you for- um…. Comforting me last night." Lucy stuttered awkwardly.

"You're welcome… I guess."

"Seriously, thank you."

"Okay."

I don't want it to be awkward so I just continuously eat my food. Every time I talk to her there comes a huge lump stuck in my throat that I could barely speak. And always ending up glaring at her or not even talking. I just feel stupid when I talk to her. I haven't seen her for years and now she comes in the middle of the night in the forest and bumping into me?

That is just awkward. But in a good way.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

My nightmares just get worse to good. Last night I've been dreaming about my mother being pulled away by darkness. But when I kind of sleep with Rogue, I had a weird dream of Candies and Rainbows.

Well, he's a real softie you know. And I had this dream that I'm in a karate fight and there is this huge, tough guy. He looked tough but I beat him in karate by kicking him and punching him and I thought that did the stuff and knock him dead.

Whew… I was really tough in my dream without using my keys too! *blows fist.

Today Me, Rogue and Frosch were going to have a picnic outside near the waterfalls.

I prepared vegetable salad (Although Lucy don't use mayo, 'cause there is no mayo at all), fish steak, gooseberry pie, roasted mushroom. Rouge and Frosch helped me pack the foods. We put them in a hand-made basket. We all carry one basket of food each and headed through the forest. When we reached the waterfalls, we put down the baskets and placed them in the nearby rocks, which is not slippery. I unpacked the baskets and gave each of us a "leaf plate"

Everybody enjoyed eating and after that, we all cleaned up and agreed that we all should swim for a while. Good thing I wore my bikini inside my T-shirt.

Rogue took off his shirt and jumped in the water. I did the same when I knew he wasn't looking. I asked Frosch if he wanted to just put his feet in the water but Frosch said he would just stay in shore. So I walked to the water and the water is cold. Rogue is nowhere to be seen. Where the hell would he be?!

Rogue pop out of nowhere and scared me half to death. I just pretend that nothing is happening. That's when he blushed furiously when he saw me on bikinis and dove underwater once more. I don't know what is wrong with that guy. I deadpanned. He's kind of weird. But in a good way.

I just swam with Rogue for like two hours. And we all went home. With our belongings. Whew… we all had a good time having picnic even though it's a little bit of pain in the ass. For once….

**Rogue's P.O.V**

Seeing her in that outfit just made my nose bleed. _Lucy Heartfilia…_ I like saying her name… Not trying to be a pervert or anything it just brought happiness to my ears. The days that I've been waiting for her, the weeks, the months and years even. But all those sorrows that I have been through were over. My tears that I had all shed just for the people that I loved. They were gone but the tears brought Lucy here. I just can't believe that I met her twenty years from now. I don't suppose that she love me. How could she love a stranger that she doesn't even know? Who would ever learn to love someone like me? I want to try to be friendly from now on she's always been nice to me so why shouldn't I?

Lucy is washing the dishes after all of us had just eaten and she said she preferred to wash the dishes rather than making herself a nuisance. I helped her to put the dishes in the sink.

"It's okay Rogue, I can handle it." Lucy gave me a warm smile like she always do when she wants to do something by herself.

I was not sure what to answer. I just didn't respond and let her do it like I always .Shit! I am so angry I want to kill myself to death. I haven't even tried to be nice to her when she's very nice to me. I cursed myself in the bathroom and brush my teeth angrily. I beautified myself and after I finished I opened the door and went inside the room.

*Silence

No sound at all you could hear the crickets chirp.

Everyone just ignored and went back to sleep.


	3. Unexpected Visitors

**Lucy's P.O.V **

_**Uwaaah! **_That is me crying.

I don't have enough clothes to wear; my clothes had been blown away by the strong rain last night. I feel pity for myself. I don't have anything to wear except my one shirt and long pants and five undies and three bras. What am I to do? Borrow Rogue's clothes? Wait- what?! I don't think that's a great idea. But I don't have a damn choice. I'm gonna ask him.

Rogue is sitting on the swing with Frosch on his lap. I walked towards them unconsciously.

"Hey, Ummm… Rogue?"

He turned his direction towards me. He asked nodding his head.

"Ken I bojow sham of jour clojs?" I squished my voice it sounded more like a five-year-old kid.

"What?!"

"I said can I borrow some of your clothes?" I blurted out.

He looked confused and flushed a little bit.

"The rain last night blew some of my clothes and right now I have nothing to wear."

I feel stupid I want to kick myself for that.

"Uh, okay." He said while standing up and putting Frosch on the swing who was now sleeping, down.

I followed him to his closet. He gave me a long black T-shirt that could almost reach my knees with a sleeve that is almost my elbows. I thanked him and went to take a bath.

Whew… What am I going to wear underneath? Just my undies? Uhh… That would be so uncomfortable 'cause I'm staying in one roof with a boy dragon slayer and his exceed.

…

*Back at the beach (4:00 p.m)

"Okay, it's your turn Cana." Mirajane said as she pointed at Cana.

"I'm not really into this kinds of stuff you know." The brunette insisted and grabbed another barrel of beer.

"Just do it!" Everyone said in unison making the brunette deadpanned but do what they asked.

The whole class is having an "Ice bucket Challenge" which they used Gray ice to do it. Gray said he wanted to be the first one to do it since he's an ice mage and really used in taking a bath in ice. The ice mage filled the bucket until it's full with ice.

"Hey, I'm an ice mage. How come I can't fill the bucket?" Lyon wept.

"You'll crush them to death if they used you're ice 'cause it's big as an iceberg" Gray snickered as he pour the bucket of ice on top of his head normally.

"Why, you!" Lyon launched himself to his fellow ice mage and started fighting and Erza let them argue while she eats strawberry cake that Jellal has brought her lately. Everyone took turns of pouring ice on their heads.

"Anyone wants to play Stone bucket Challenge?" Evergreen suddenly asked.

Everyone went quiet and look at her direction. Even Gray and Lyon stopped fighting.

"Hey, I'm just asking." Evergreen said with a confused look on her face.

Everyone sweatdropped and continued what they're doing.

…

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I wonder if she feels bored staying with me here in the forest. _Of course she do! _Ugghh… I'm such an idiot. I'm just so boring…

"Lucy, do you feel bored?" I asked Lucy when the three of us are stargazing and lying on the grass one night.

"What do you mean?" she looked at me.

"I mean staying here- with me and Frosch in the forest."

"No, not at all. What makes you say that?"

"Umm… Nothing."

Everything went to silence again. To say something and to change the subject I pointed at the sky for no reason at all without emotion as usual.

"Look it's the Orion."

"Yeah, I've notice since just now." Lucy inhaled.

"Rushie-san, if there is anything wrong, you can tell Rogue-kun and Frosch." Frosch said worriedly.

"Nothing, actually."

"Well, since we are all tired we all needed is a goodnight sleep." I said standing up being followed by Frosch. Lucy took another glance in the sky and sighed. I just knew there is something wrong. She followed us inside the house and everyone get cleaned up. While Lucy brushes her teeth, I tuck Frosch in. 

"Frosch, what do you think about Lucy?" I asked while patting his head.

"What do you mean, Rogue-kun?"

"I mean- uhh… forget it." I said and blow a strand of hair which is in my face. I grunted in annoyance. Now Frosch looked confused, he just blinked two times but ignored me. I lied in the bed and stared at the ceiling remembering about my childhood with Lucy all those playful and childish things we did. I still remember the time we played in the mud and we took a bath together. I will do anything to help her remember. That moment I realized that I am closing my eyes, staring at the ceiling. _Lucy Heartfilia…_ Such a beautiful name.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

*Yawn… So sleepy. Yet I had to woke up early 'cause I volunteered to wash the clothes in the waterfalls. I needed some air since its long since I hadn't got my alone time since I got here in the forest.

Its 8:00 o'clock in the morning and rogue and Frosch is still sleeping. I decided to sneak out and went to take the laundry. It is inside a ragged cloth so I tied a string around it so I could I carry it easily. It's kind of heavy but I have nothing to do so why give up?

I headed through the waterfalls and hum with myself. I didn't realize that I am starting to sing a song.

'The Climb' by: Miley Cyrus.

I can almost see it  
>That dream I am dreaming<br>But there's a voice inside my headset  
>"You'll never reach it"<p>

Every step I'm taking  
>Every move I make feels<br>Lost with no direction  
>My faith is shaking<p>

But I gotta keep trying  
>Gotta keep my head held high<p>

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be a uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<p>

Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
>The chances I'm taking<br>Sometimes might knock me down  
>But no, I'm not breaking<p>

I may not know it  
>But these are the moments that<br>I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
>Just gotta keep going<p>

And I, I got to be strong  
>Just keep pushing on<p>

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be a uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<p>

Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be an uphill battle  
>Somebody's gonna have to lose<p>

Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
>Keep the faith, baby<br>It's all about, it's all about the climb  
>Keep the faith, keep your faith, yeah, yeah, yeah.<p>

Later when I knew it I already reached the waterfall in just a minute. I undid the tie on the cloth and wet the clothes one by one. I am just humming when I heard a twig crack.

_Crcck…_

"Who- who's there?" I stuttered-asked. There's a twig crack again.

_Crcck… _Footsteps on the grass rustling. I stared my eyes wildly at the bush that's moving.

I was about to take my keys and the laundry but then out of the bush came a small, mildly anthropomorphous cat standing on his rear legs, with his two front legs acting as hands of sort. Its fur seems to be dark brown in color, with most of his body being red, but his face, belly, paws and the end of his long tail being pink. It has large, pointed ears, and prominent tufts of dark fur jutting outwards in correspondence to his cheekbones, where his whiskers are. It wears a blue sleeveless vest which is left unbutton. There are three black buttons on the left side of its vest.

"Umm… Where did you come from?" I asked shakily still shocked but relief that its just a cat. But I needn't any answer. The grass went rustling.

A slim young man with a blond hair, like me walked out of the bushes.

**Hope you guyz liked this Chappie. Anyways sorry for not updating for like… Hmm… *thinking and scratching head* Well anyways, thanks for reviewing and beware for Chapter 4 I'm gonna put many twisters in that Chappie. He, he, he. *Laughing evilly* Thanks again! _ Umm… Do you guyz think the song is too crappy? Please review so I may know. Thank you**


	4. Interupted Greetings

He suddenly slapped his face. I sweatdropped. _This guy's totally insane! _

"What's your problem and what are you doing with my cat?" He asked arrogantly

_What?! That's so freaking rude. I admit that_ _he's handsome but- how- how snobbish! _

I raised my left eyebrow but didn't answer him as if there is a huge lump stuck in my throat.

"What, you got all over tongue tied?"

_That's son of a-_ I said to myself. _He really is insane_.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. I hadn't been insulted like that for a long time. I looked at him with a cursing look on my face. I calmed myself down and glared at him. There was a long silence. He then turned to his cat.

"Lector, don't go wandering like that again. And as for you Blondie, what is your problem? And what actually are you doing with my cat?"

_Ugghh!_ I cursed inside my head. I swear if I hadn't calmed myself down I would go on rampage now. Suddenly I was rudely interrupted in my thoughts.

"Hellooo…" he waved his hands in front of his face. That's when I totally lost it.

I shouted at his face. "LISTEN UP MISTER, FIRSTLY, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOUR CAT! And for your information I'm not the one who has a problem here!" I pointed at his chest which make pushed him back a bit.

He was quiet for a moment then he smirked.

"Whoa, now someone's got temper…Tsk, tsk, tsk," he clicked his tongue in disapproval and put an arm in my shoulder.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_Shit!_ I cursed inside my head as I jumped out of the bed making the covers fly. I woke up Frosch and we headed through the forest.

_I can sense him. I can hear him. He can sense me. He followed my scent all the way through the forest .He's getting nearer._

After all this years he found me. I need to take Lucy out of this. I just wish I'm not too late.

**Sting's P.O.V **

(8:00 a.m.)

I walked through the woods with my exceed beside me. Finding my long lost brother is not that easy. Especially when he had travelled so far. I can sense him, I can't wait to see him. It's been years since he left and I've been longing to leave that house to find him. I was ten years old when he left and he was eight.

Suddenly, we heard the most amazing voice. It sounded like an angel. After all this weeks we finally found miracle. We decided to follow the voice. We reached the waterfall to find a beautiful blonde hair girl humming by herself. Wow…_ Her voice sounds like- an angel._

I asked Lector to walked to her and see if she could help find food. It's been days since we hadn't eaten.

Lector was no use at all. I forgotten that he have dry throat from coughing because we can't find any water for days.

Facepalming I ruffled my blonde hair to make myself look attractive. I firmed my blue vest and sighed. I gotta make sure I wasn't that pathetic style. I need to act cool. I need to act high. _The Great Sting Eucliffe being so pathetic-like? Huh! That never happens_. I need to make her tell us where we can get some food without sounding pathetic.

I was walking in the bushes and appeared out of there. She looked more beautiful when she's closer. _What am I saying?! This doesn't sound like me._ I want to slap my face for that.

I slapped my slowly face in front of her. She must've thought I'm insane…

**Lucy's P.O.V**

How dare _he_ put an arm in my shoulder?! I was so mad; my hands automatically swooped and punched his face. I didn't mean to do it. But he asked for it and he totally deserves it. He was now lying on the ground. For a long moment of awkwardness I didn't know what to do. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Lucy-san! Lucy-san! Where are you?" I looked up and saw Frosch flying searching for me.

"I'm right here Frosch!" I shouted back so that he can hear me. As soon as he noticed me he flew downwards to me.

I saw Rogue running heavily towards us. He stopped running and gazed his eyes at the blonde guy. His eyes widen when he saw him lying in the ground. I guess he's also speechless.

Suddenly, the guy's eyes blinked open. Silence filled the atmosphere, as the two just stared at each other with wide eyes. I don't exactly know what is happening…

**Rogue's P.O.V**

After all these years searching for Lucy away from my family, he had actually found me. I just stood there in the staring at his dark blue eyes. He was still the big brother I knew since born. I do not know what to do or say. I mean how would you react if you found that your _brother_ accidentally pops out of nowhere in the forest being knock out by Lucy?

I just feel angry at him right now.

There are so many questions I wanted to ask him. _How are our_ _parents? How is he for the past few years?_ But the words I want to say just can't come out of my throat as if there is something stuck in it. I blinked back the tears that wanted to flow. _For all the time. Why now?_

That's all the words that have been echoing around my mind…

**Sting's P.O.V**

What am I supposed to say?

For what seemed like years, I finally came up with an awkward greeting.

"Umm… Hi?" My greeting sounded more like a question.

"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked growling.

"Come on, is that how you greet your brother?"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_Bro-brothers?!_

_How could they possibly be brothers? They don't look anything alike. Especially they are almost the opposite from each other. Except both are handsome and perfectly sexy. What the hell am I saying?!_

I sweatdropped when the blonde guy, (Also known as Rogue's _"brother")_, reached for his head and started to knuckle it which messed Rogue's hair.

Now Rogue's totally pissed. He punched his so-called-brother right in the face.

**(A/N: Poor Sting! I'm so so, sooo sorry! Lucy- 1 and Rogue- 1. That's two in a row! My poor, poor, Sting!)**

Knocked out again the blond guy lied on the ground with smokes coming out of his head.

He tried to stand up but failed to. Feeling pathetic-like for the guy, I offered my hand to pull him up. He reached for my hand and grabbed it. I pulled him up and stood up unstably. A light pink tint was pasted on our faces.

"So Rogue, aren't you gonna introduce me to your _friend_?" he expressed the word "friend" as he turn to Rogue.

Rogue didn't look interested but just did what this mysterious guy asked.

"Sting, meet Lucy- Lucy Heartfilia. My friend" he eyed his brother. "Lucy, Meet my big brother- Sting Eucliffe."

"Wait a minute." I suddenly asked automatically. They turned their gazes into me. Now I'm in deep shit. I wanted to slap my mouth for that. Sometimes I wonder why I always do these embarrassing questions always slips out of my mouth.

"What?"

"What?" the brothers asked in unison.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You said you want to ask a question." Rogue said irritated.

"I didn't say anything."

"Hey Blondie, Just stop acting so innocent and tell us what you want to ask. We're wasting time here!" Sityng or whatever his name is, said in my face.

"Fine, fine. And don't call me that, umm- what's your name again? Yes, Sityng. 'cause you're blonde too you know!"

"For your information, it's Sting. And just get on with the stuff."

"Whatever. So you guys are saying that you two are brother when you don't have the same surname?"

"Actually, Rogue and I were really brothers. We had the same father yet different mothers."

"Sting's mother passed when Sting was born." Rogue stopped. "Well you know the rest."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"So Rogue, aren't you gonna feed my exceed and I? We hadn't eaten for days. Oh, and yeah we needed a place to crash too." Sityng then turned to Rogue.

"Yeah! Sting-kun is very tired." The exceed blabbered.

We got a long way to go…

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I just can't believe that idiot, Sting and his blabberish exceed is messing around my house. *Sigh* he's still the same idiot alright. The

He still hasn't told me why he was here. Or why is he finding me. He better had a good reason or not he'll wish that he's dead by now. Just kidding. Like who would want to kill their brother when you hadn't seen him for ten years? But still…

I want to show him that I survived without anyone caring for me. I wanted to show him that his wrong about saying that I shouldn't leave that- I was snapped from my thoughts when Sting nudged me hardly.

"What the hell was that for?!" I rubbed my gut. I forgot. Now that he has energy he's not weak anymore.

"That was for leaving." He paused for a while and punched my face. "And that for punching me in the first place. Now that I am so stuffed. Can my and exceed and I have a peaceful sleep?"

"It will be my pleasure to lead you to Dreamland." I said as I launched myself at my brother.

"Why you?!"

"WOULD YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OUT?!" Lucy shouted at the both of us and stopped what we're doing. _*Shudders.* Lucy is so scary when she's angry. Better not go on her bad side… _

**Sting's P.O.V**

Tsk, that Lucy lady sure is mad. She's scarier than that fortune teller who used to come in the village.

_But Lucy is oh, so damn beautiful in other words, she's Smokin' Hot!_

What the hell am I saying?! I mean I just met her this damn day. How could I possibly fell for those brown orbs? _Oh, I love those brown orbs of hers!_

No way, I am not gonna fall for a girl like her. Hey, I'm the _Great Sting Eucliffe_, remember? Trust me. She doesn't even know how to pronounce my name. She calls me Sityng. Who does that? I never felt this way for a girl.

Lucy is just so different. In a good way. **(A/N: Now this sounds familiar.)**

…

*Flashback*

Back at the beach (4:10 p.m)

"Come on, Natsu-san! It's your turn! It would be fun!" Wendy has been begging his big brother, Natsu for the past ten minutes to play the "Ice Bucket Challenge".

Natsu just pouted and insisted.

"Please?"

Everyone began chanting DO IT! And Natsu was forced to do what they asked. There was a silence as they waited for Natsu to pour the ice. Natsu plastered a brave face on his face and as soon as the ices were poured down his body, he shivered and lied unconsciously on the sun. **(A/N: I never actually tried Ice Bucket Challenge before but damn I wish I do! I don't exactly know what to write how's the reaction so, sorry about that…) **

"Do you think Natsu-san's dead?" Happy asked waving a fish under Natsu's nose. Natsu woke up and it's definitely not because that he recovered.

"It's a miracle everybody! Natsu-san's alive!" Happy shouted and kissed the fish. Everybody cheered for no reason.

Natsu gagged in his mouth a bit.

…..

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Now, I am having a problem. A one, big, major problem. Why? You ask me? Cause the two _Bakas _Sting and Rogue have to sleep with me in the same bed. I mean how would a girl possibly sleep with two boys on a same bed?! Think about it. And especially I need to look after these two before they kill themselves. The two exceeds are more mature than them. They're _more_ mature. Instead of these two grown-up babies. My real question is

_Do I really need to sleep with these two?_

_**IzzylovesRolu: **_I know right. About that Lucy wearing Rogue's clothes. Hehehehe. Thanks for reviewing! ! And by the way I loved your story! _

_**roluloverforever: **_Yeah, You're right! Good guess. Thanks for reviewing !

_**Lucy Queen of the Stars: **_I won't let Rogue kill himself because I'll die too if he did. Don't worry…. Thanks for reviewing !

_**Ceria Crimson: **_Here's what happened next…. Thanks for reviewing !

**Here's Chapter 4 guys. I'm still awake and its 2:00 in the morning writing this story! Your reviews gave me strength though. Thanks so much I'm more than happy- I'm super duper happy! Sorry for the wrong grammars and late update. :'( Thank you so much again! I'm sorry this is super duper short… *Yawn… Must. Type. Faster. So I can fall in my comfy bed. LOL I still got time hehehehehe…. **


	5. Teases and Rampages

**Rogue's P.O.V**

Why does that idiot, Sting need to come searching for me?! He's ruining my plan!

*Growling in frustration and pulling hair*

What I mean is that, why does _he_ need to sleep with me and Lucy? _Ugghh…_

It's already perfect when the both of us just sleep together on the same bed. _But with him?!_ _Ugghh_… It's good enough that his blabberish exceed is sleeping with Frosch in his cat size bed since it big enough.

*Rolls eyes*

Sting you're gonna pay for this! And you're lucky Lucy is here to help me _**not**_ to kill you… But better watch out.

The three of us are deciding which one shall sleep beside whom. And Lucy _doesn't_ completely look happy.

"Frosch thinks Rushie-san should sleep in the middle so Rogue-kun and Sting-kun should not fight" Frosch joined in.

Lucy was speechless. But then gave in and agreed with Frosch.

**Lucy's P.O.V **

If hadn't been because of Frosch's cuteness… You probably would not want to know what will happen. Urghh… It's bad enough that I need to sleep with two guys on the same bed but having to sleep in the middle of them?! That would be sound so unlady-like of me. And perhaps, I think they'd both crush me to death. Since their both are so muscular.

Come on, what could possibly happen? It wouldn't hurt to sleep in the middle of two guys, right? _Two softie guys._ _Especially Rogue. _Why am I even thinking this?!

Well, Sityng was happy though. He was smirking like an idiot. He is an idiot alright. I just need to wipe that smirk out of his face. I wonder what he had in mind. Well, whatever. It's not like I care about what he is thinking.

Anyways a good bath might be good now. I pulled a Rogue's shirt out of my huge bag and my short pants. Right now I'm wearing my T-shirt and my long pants. The others had been blown out by the rain. I swear if I ever get out of this forest- I

*Gasps*. Tears started to fall down my cheeks and stared at the big wooden tub with hot water. My heart is breaking. I feel like the bathroom is getting tighter and tighter. Just thinking about going outside again made me feel like I'm a prisoner here in the forest. It hurts. I felt like my heart is breaking like a million of pieces. I sniffed and wiped my tears with my- Where's my towel?! I'm completely naked now and I already wet my clothes because I washed my clothes so I can dry them under the sun later like I always do after I finished taking a bath.

I swear I put my towel next to my clothes when I prepared them. _Now where the hell is it?! _I asked inwardly. I opened the door a little bit and hide my body behind it. The _Baka, _Sityngand the two exceeds were playing with my towel while Rogue uninterestedly watch them with his arms crossed.

That idiot, Sting tied my towel around his forehead while acting like a monster.

"Roar! Roar!" he growled monstrously.

"SITYNG!" I shouted furiously behind the door. "Give me back my towel!"

Did I mention how much I really hate this guy?

"What are you gonna do about it?" He challenged with a teasingly look on his damn face. He hold my towel and waved it in the air.

"I swear if I get my hands on you, YOUR GONNA PAY!"

"Oh, I'm so scared." He said sarcastically with a pretending frightened look on his damn face.

"EUCLIFFE! GIVE ME THE TOWEL, NOW!"

**Sting's P.O.V**

_Flashback: _

"_Okay here's the plan. Lector I want you to grab Blondie's towel immediately. It's gonna be part of our trick." I said to my exceed and grinned widely. _

"_Okay Sting-kun!" my exceed said and high-fived with me. _

_Blondie is in deep thought and didn't even notice a thing. Now all we have to do is wait till the right time comes._

_~End of flashback~_

"SITYNG!" she shouted furiously behind the door. "Give me back my towel!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" I challenged with a teasingly look on my beautiful face. I hold her towel and waved it in the air.

"I swear if I get my hands on you, YOUR GONNA PAY!"

"Oh, I'm so scared." I said sarcastically with a pretending frightened look on my handsome face.

"EUCLIFFE! GIVE ME THE TOWEL, NOW!"

Now she's pissed. But I'm not gonna gave in so easily. I find it cute when she gets angry.

_This is fun. _

"Don't make me come out naked there!" I was snapped out of my face by her words and made Rogue and my face red.

Should I give it back? Hell no. I don't want to see her naked.

Rogue gave me a 'Give it back to her' face.

"I'm gonna count to- 1! 2!..."

I don't know what to do. I started panicking with my face in beet red.

"4! 5! 6!..."

"Okay, okay" I said handing her back in the opened narrowed open door. Her hands grabbed it furiously.

I swear if I hold it tightly the towel is gonna rip. I think I better hide…

**Rogue's P.O.V**

Ugghh… *Sighs* from the look of my brother's face I knew he liked Lucy. _ Why does things need to be good to worse? And why is my life so complicated? ___

**Me: Mmmm… Rogue, I think you need to ask Avril Lavigne for that. **

**Rogue: What?!**

**Me: You know, you need to ask Avril Lavigne to sing the song "Complicated" for you.**

**Rogue: *Sighs…***

**Me: It's a good song though…**

**Rogue: Ugghh… Just get on with my P.O.V! And don't forget to tell them how much I hated that idiot, Sting if you don't mind. **

**Me: Fine, fine, fine geesh. Mr. Crankypants…. *Hums Complicated* **_**Somebody else…**_

**Rogue: Are you gonna stop singing and start typing?! *Irritated grunt***

**Me: Typing, typing… sheesh… **

I headed through the waterfalls to take a deep breath and calm myself down. The water flowing is just a calming sound to my ears. Imagining Lucy falling in love with that jerk. *Slaps self.*

I came here to relax _not_ to imagine things about my childhood best friend and fell in love with her without even knowing it. Yeah, you're right I fell in love in my youngest age. She's my first crush. I mean who wouldn't? She's kind, she loves books and quiet. _Sometimes. _I love her _not _because she's beautiful- I love her because she is smart and caring.

I now it's corny and all but that is what my heart tells my mind. I remember we used to read books together and those times we went bicycling in the cornfield. The golden cornfield in the sunset. Smiling in the fact of my childhood with Lucy and its good enough when Sting wasn't there that time. He was helping my father watch the sheep in the grass field.

I just let the tears flow down my cheeks that I've been holding for years. I gathered my knees together while sitting down on a rock. I buried my face down.

_How could she not remember me? And why do I have to look like an ordinary person to her?_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

After changing fastly on my clothes, I opened the door like a maniac. I swear, if I see that Sityng I'm gonna rip his body limb to limb. But there seemed to be no people inside. _Strange. _

Nobody seemed to be on the house. In that case, I'm going to the waterfalls. I think Sityng is probably hiding his ass there. Well, waterfalls it is!

**Sting's P.O.V**

Hehehehe… Blondie didn't even notice I'm hiding in the bush with Lector and Rogue's exceed. I headed back into the house followed by the exceeds smirking. Aaahh… life is so full of disappointments. I lied on the bed peacefully like an angel. Praising myself how smart I am…

Hehehehe… I love how my plan works just the way it is.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I heard the grass and leaves rustling. I jerked up and wipe away my tears. But my eyes all looks so puffy. I think that will blow out my cover so instead, I strip down to my boxers and dove into the cold water so I could wash my eyes.

I look up to see Lucy staring at me in disbelief. Umm… how long has she been standing there?!

My eyes twitched seeing that she saw me on boxers only. I could feel blush crawling on my cheeks and same goes to Lucy.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Rogue." She said looking away blushing.

"It-it's okay." I said walking to the rocky shore wearing my short pants and T-shirt.

"Have you seen Sityng? I've been looking for him everywhere so I could kick his ass." Lucy said still facing the other side.

"I thought he was at the house." I said raising my eyebrow.

"No, he wasn't. So I thought he could be on the waterfalls hiding his ass."

"Well, he isn't here either." I emotionlessly replied.

"Urghh… What a coward." I heard Lucy mumbled under her breath. "So what are you doing here anyways?" she asked with confusion.

"Umm… I just thought I needed to go for a swim because I really feel hot inside the house." I said laughing nervously.

_Why do I sound so nervous?_

"Oh, you could've just asked me you know I feel hot too. That's why I took a bath."

"Well, let's just head back home shall we?" I said changing the subject.

"Sure, but what about Sityng? I wanna kick his ass for doing something like that." She looked up to me.

"Perhaps he already went back home?" I suggested.

Lucy nodded and we both headed home greeted by the sound of snoring and mumbling. Sting was lying on the bed sleeping peacefully.

We both chuckled and sat on the sofa talking about how crazy Sting is. I told her about the time when I am a kid and Sting was the only brother I had. He made people laugh and eventhough we're poor but we're happy. I could always get use to this.

And I'm thinking.

_What if I tell her now? What would she react? And most important would she remember?_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

If Sityng woke up I am sure to give him what he's waiting for.

Rogue's story about his childhood with his big brother was tough. Especially when you're struggling to get enough food for the day and helping here selling things there. Life must be tough for both of these brothers. I suddenly ask him

"Rogue, do you ever have a childhood crush?"

He looked shocked. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I always have dream of this kid who I can't seem to see his face in my dream. But we were kids. Then we plays and do other crazy stuff like fighting in the mud."

Rogue's eyes were wide in shock. Well he didn't answer at first. Then

"Re-really? What a nice ch-childhood you mu-must have." He stuttered still in shock.

"Thanks…" I smiled warmly. "Nyaaaa…" I stretched "Hey, Rogue? Wanna go for an afternoon sleep?"

He nodded and we both went inside the room. I lie in the middle of Sting and Rogue. Just as I thought they both are gonna crush me to death… I stared at the ceiling and later when I knew I'm starting to close my eyes.

**Here's Chapter 5 guys. Staying up late is definitely not my thing to do. My back hurts just for writing this Chapter for the whole day. It's exact 2:00 again and I'm still awake. What a total coincidence for me. Well anyways, Hugs and Kisses to all the reviewers. And Thank you for your support! _ Seriously it means a lot. Thank you again and Goodnight.**


	6. Makeover Pranks

**Rogue's P.O.V**

Did Lucy just admit that he likes someone back in her past? My heart felt like it's jumping up and down when she said that.

I know that _someone_ is me, but she doesn't. All I need to do is wait for the right time. But how? I've been so tired of waiting. I think it's time to tell her. But I can't. I'm just not brave enough to tell her how I feel for her and that she is my childhood friend since young. I'm complete coward. I just can't tell her how I feel.

I can't sleep just thinking about this. I stared at the ceiling. I was in deep thought, when suddenly I was interrupted by Lucy. She have been smushing my face for the past hours.

She and Sting snore so loudly that I can't hear my thoughts. _Pfft… Loud snorers._ I think my eardrums are gonna explode.I just rolled my eyes and ignored them.

I decided to stand up from the bed. I took the basket to gather vegetables in the forest. I just need to think this through. _Alone… _

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I heard myself snoring. My eyes closed. I opened my eyes to see that Rogue's not beside me. I think he went out for a while to freshen up. Tsk, I don't know what's the problem of that guy.

So that means-? I've been sleeping with Sityng all this long? Oh, and speaking of Sityng

*Evil mind* Hehehehe…

I am going to make the biggest prank of all time. **(A/N: I just watched this on YouTube so I think Lucy should do it too for or her biggest prank on Sting. So enjoy. Hehehehe…. I'm sooo excited)**

I took out my make-up bag and applied some foundation on Sting's soft cheeks with a medium size brush. I also added a faint blusher.

I took a black circle container with divider of pink, green and blue. I took out a small brush and started wiping the green and blue powder on Sityng's eyelids gently.

I also applied mascara on his eyelashes.

_Oh, he's eyelashes are sooo damn long!_

It's not like I'm jealous or anything. *Cross arms and grunts*

_I admit it, I'm sooo jealous! He looks just like a Barbie doll!_

But don't get me wrong, I have eyelashes too but Sityng's eyelashes are far more longer than mine.

_Okay, enough of this piece of crap._

As I was saying, I was putting mascara on his long I eyelashes.

Then I added black eyeshadow and eyeliner.

He looks like a real girl!

_Now time to make it ugly!_ *Laughing evilly*

I opened a tube of lipstick and started circling it around both his cheeks like a spiral. I did the same around his mouth. I swear I'm not gonna use this lipstick anymore. I also added a black eyeshadow around he's left eye to make him look like he had been in punched that spot. I also drew a moustache under his nose.

Hehehehe. This is what I called my sweet "Revenge"

I just can't stop laughing inside my mind.

Now all I had to do is to hide my stuffs and HIDE!

**Sting's P.O.V**

I woke up still feeling proud of myself of my trick to Lucy. Hehehe… She hadn't done her so-called prank to me yet. She's maybe still in the forest looking for me. Smirking at the thought that she hadn't made her revenge to me yet, I stood out of the bed feeling pleased.

My face somehow kinda feels sticky. _Nah, I'm probably just sweating when I was asleep. _

I woke the two exceeds. Then they both woke up. They just stared at me like I was a two-headed dragon or something. Lector finally spoke up and said

"Umm… Who are you and why are you wearing Sting-kun's clothes?" he scratched his head.

I do not know what my exceed is talking about.

"What do you mean Lector?"

_Am I dreaming?_

He gasped and whispered to Rogue's exceed "She knows my name!" Due to the fact to my good hearing I ignored the "_she_" word that he said to me.

Rogue's exceed suddenly burst out in tears "_Uwaaah! _What have you done to Rogue-kun's brother? _Uwaaah!_"

I don't know how to handle this kind of situation. Is this some kind of a joke?

"It's me, Sting! Rogue's brother. Come on!" I groaned.

Lector and Rogue's exceed was about to protest when suddenly a voice come out of the door.

"When was the last time you look in the mirror?" I turned to see who it was.

_Speaking of the devil…_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was trying my best not to laugh when he turned to look at me. I tried to hold it but then I burst out laughing. Frosch and Lector began laugh to laugh along with me too.

"What are you all laughing about?!"

I wiped an invisible tear from the corner of my eyes. I then held out a medium sized mirror to show him his reflection.

"Who the hell is that?!" he screamed at his own reflection.

"That's you. You idiot."

"What have you done to my beautiful face?" he asked dumbfounded holding his face with his free hand.

"Well I kinda did a little makeover to your face since it's not that beautiful enough." I said sarcastically. He just stared at me as if I was insane.

"I'm really sorry, you shouldn't have taken my towel and play with it. Well, better luck next time, bro." I said with a pathetic-like look on my face and patted his shoulder.

I walked out leaving him dumbfounded. I heard him growl and mumbled something under his breath.

**Sting's P.O.V**

I growled with irritation and mumbled _"makeovers" _under my breath. _This means war!_

I headed towards the bathroom door and started washing the "make-up" out of my face. Good thing the make-up isn't that heavy enough and easily washed off.

I look at my beautiful face once more on that Blondie's mirror which she left on top of the table. My beautiful face is beautiful once more.

I thought about what Blondie told me earlier. I never had been insulted like that ever in my entire life. She was the first girl to tell me that I'm not too beautiful/handsome right in my face. Probably because every girl fell in love with me in just one wink.

Tsk, but this girl. She's just so- sooo different. She has something that other girls do. But I just couldn't figure out what is that word…

**Rogue's P.O.V**

On my way back home with my heavy basket full of vegetables and fruits I saw some wild flowers growing on the middle of some grass I decided to pick it up for- umm.. Someone who'll remain unknown. I put down the basket and walked through the grass.

As soon as I pick it up I felt a rude pull and soared me up to the sky. I landed crashing on the grass painfully. I look up to see some kind of a giant plant mixed grass mutant.

"Shadow Dragon Slash!" as soon as the words came out of my mouth the plant was cut in half.

_Piece of grass plant cake._ Just as I said those in my mind, the slashed plant began forming itself again. This time, it's even bigger than the other one.

Now I'm in deep shit.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the swing outside Rogue's house in deep thought. Hehehehe… I did show Sityng whose boss. After that trick he did to me, I ain't gonna let that pass. Does he really think I'll just let that slip and forget about it?

_No, man! Ain't gonna let it pass._

I'll show him how a Heartfilia girl fights!

Suddenly I heard a loud crash coming out of forest not far from here. I knew who it was.

_Rogue!_

I burst out into the house.

"SITYNG! Rogue's in trouble!"

"There's not a moment to lose!" he quickly stood up out of the bed.

"You guys stay here and guard the house!" I eyed the two exceeds.

They nodded. "Aye, aye Lucy-san"

Sityng and I run as fast our feet could carry us. We both reached Rogue being held captive inside a huge plant cage barrier by some kind of a "Giant Mutant Plant"?

As soon the GMP (Also known as _the_ Giant Mutant Plant) saw us, Sityng and I faced our backs back to back.

The GMP was ready to attack but we both dodged it. I summoned Virgo while I was up in the sky like a ninja. "Open Gates of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"What is the plan, Hime?" Virgo politely bowed when we reach the ground.

"Umm.. I don't really have a plan- But there goes the plant!" I shouted and pointed at the GMP.

Virgo attacked the GMP using her chains. Cutting the roots of the GMP lied on the ground and grew once more into a bigger one.

_..._

**Sting's P.O.V**

_This is a one tough herbal shit._

I said to myself as I thought of an excellent idea. Finally it popped out of mind. But first, I need to free Rogue in that plant cage somehow. Tsk, I am always a genius.

I signaled Blondie to distract the plant while I free Rogue. She nodded and asked me to move my ass faster. Tsk, that's my girl!

_Love in the battlefield. _That's what I call it.

Still smirking while dodging woods, I slowly make it to Rogue.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

Ugghh.. That Sting and he's slowness! He's even slower than a turtle.

He finally made it to me which I was totally pissed and didn't look happy to see him. Trust me, I'm never happy. Except every time I'm with Lucy. _Hehe… _There is no time for laughing. Sting needs to get me out here fast. I need to help beat the shit out of that plant for locking me inside here this stinking plant cage.

Sting was ready to attack using some kind of a light ray and free me. Well, that smoothen my mind and decided not to kill him.

He told me his plan and kind of agreed to it unconsciously without knowing it. He said he named this plan of his "Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang"

How to do it is to activate our Shadow Drive together for a more powerful and destructive attack. By releasing a large amount of shadows from my and white light from his fists, we will merge our Magic and release it as a combined burst of the aforementioned light and shadows. Well, I kind of like that idea.

Lucy is still distracting the giant mutant plant. While Sting and I did his plan. I didn't know Lucy was still behind the huge mutant plant.

But it was too late. We already launched the formed shadows and light to the plant.

"LUCY! NO!" I heard myself shouting in audible words as flash of white and black light appeared in front of the plant. There was a loud explosion.

My heart felt like it's being crumpled and tear piece by piece. _Lucy…_ She's gone forever. I didn't even get a chance to tell her how I feel for her. How I cared about her. It's all because of me. I let the tears fell down my cheeks as I stared at Sting who stared at the thick black smokes in shock. Tears also began to form on the corner of his eyes.

"Lucy! She's- she- she's gone!" I shouted at the sky and clenched my fist. I kneel down to the ground and collapsed. I don't care if it's dirty or not I just want to let my tears flow.

I felt Sting patted my back as I sniffed deeply. He sat me up to the ground while he sat too. He made me look at him and gave me a deeply warm hug. I returned his hug as I felt him cry too.

"What are you idiots crying at? It's just a plant." A voice behind us said.

**Finally! Finished! So what do you guys think of this Chapter? For me this is my favorite of all** **the Chapters I ever wrote. It made me cry like hell. Today I manage to finish this by 5:00 and I started 9:00 in the morning. Phew.. Finally I wouldn't stay up late tonight. Thank you for the reviews… _ I'm just so speechless I can't even type a word cry. **


	7. Alive!

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_Flashback:_

"_LUCY! NO!" I heard Rogue shouting._

_The mixed shadow and light had almost reached the plant. Virgo used her Diver to escape the explosion and dragged me deeper in the underground with her. _

_Pee-yew! The underground sure is filled with worms and bugs. Yuck! I wonder how Virgo stands going in these kinds of place. It stinks._

_The explosion from above shook the earth. A few crumbles of rock fell down above our heads. Yuck, a centipede fell down my chest. My eyes twitched when it crawl deeper. _

_Virgo snatch the centipede before it crawl even deeper. Eeeww… I hate those kinds of things. Virgo and I rose back to the ground. _

_That's when I heard some familiar crying. I sweatdropped. It's Rogue and Sityng was hugging and crying together. Ummm… What's going on? Could they possibly cry because they killed a plant? How juvenile is that? _

"_Umm… Virgo you may go now. I think I can handle this two. Thank you for your help." I said to Virgo quietly and she nodded. _

_With a poof, she went back to Spirit world._

_~End of Flashback~_

…..

"What are you idiots crying at? It's just a plant."

They both jerked up to look who it was. _Omg! _They're eyes are both red and puffy from crying. They both stared at me like they have seen a ghost.

_Or am I a ghost? Could I possibly be dead? Oh, snap out of it Lucy. You can't possibly be dead._

They stared at me with both eyes wide in shock. Both of them didn't move. Not even a muscle. I guess when they finally came to their senses they both stand up to look at me from head to toe, still in disbelief.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden pull and arms circling my waist. I look up to see a raven haired guy crying deeply. I realized it was Rogue. I returned his hug.

Sityng joined in the hug too. They both cried in my ears which I thought is gonna make my eardrums explode. I swear if I didn't broke this hug I'm gonna be soaked wet by their tears.

_Geesh… guys these days are so emotional… _

"Okay, okay guys. Sheesh." I said breaking the group hug.

_They stink... I think they needed a bath. Literally…_

"You're alive!" Rogue and Sityng said in unison and pointed at each other's chest.

"Stop copying me!" they both said in unison again.

"No, you stop copying me!"

"Would you guys knock it out?!" I shouted glaring daggers at them. Breaking their little fight, they nodded.

"Let's all just- just" my legs feel weak and collapsed on the ground.

_The last thing I saw was the forest getting blurry… _

_Two different voices shouting my name._

**Sting's P.O.V**

"Quick! We need to get her home!" I shouted to Rogue.

He carried Blondie bridal-style which kind of made me jealous. Well it made me _really_ jealous. I ignored the fact that Rogue carrying her that way, and ran to the house with Rogue. I opened the door to let Rogue in. Frosch and lector stared at her in shock.

"What happen to Rushie-san?" Frosch asked tears began to form in the corner of his eyes.

It seems like Rogue and I doesn't know how to handle this kind of situation So, we just continued walking fastly to the room.

He laid her on the bed. Now we're thinking.

What are we gonna do? We don't have any of those medical thingies. Come on, we're in the middle of the forest for crying out loud!

Oh, I know! I'll check that huge bag of hers to see what's inside. There's a bag of make-up, a t-shirt and long pants, and- my nose bleed when- never mind.

And there I saw it. The purse with the medical thingies.

_The only problem is that what would she take? _

Nah, I'll just give her random.

_What if she gets overdose?_

I never thought of that.

I felt her forehead. It's as hot as a sizzling pan. I mean she's always _Hot!_

Rogue took a small towel and put it in a small tub and put hot water. He added a little cold water on it. While I, on the other hand choosing any pills.

_Eurika! Found one of those Paracetamols! GENTLE EFFECTIVE PAIN RELIEF was written on yellow bold. _

There are thirteen more tablets left. While I took a glass of water while Rogue squeezed the towel and put it on her forehead. I saw Blondie's hand is shivering. I poured the water from the water bag into a wooden bamboo cup. I made stretched Blondie's chin gently to make her open her mouth. I put the Paracetamol inside and pour the water gently. She swallowed the tablet still closing her eyes.

_I just wish that she'll be okay…_

**Rogue's P.O.V**

It's the seventh time I put the towel on Lucy's forehead. Sting was making hot soup in case she wakes up. I squeezed her hand and inhaled deeply.

_Please wake up Lucy… For me._

I kissed her forehead and put back before I left the room.

"Do you think Rushie-san will be okay?" Frosch asked me while I was sitting on the chair.

"Don't worry, Frosch. She'll be okay." I replied back petting his head.

_I hope so…_

**Lucy's P.O.V**  
><em>~Lucy's memories~<em>

"_Bye, Lu-lu! Don't forget about me! Come back soon!" the raven-haired kid shouted and waved fully at me. I watched from the car's back window. I waved back sadly. The car started moving. _

_I was sad to go back into the city. And I don't want to go back. Without no sisters or brothers at all. Life is just so boring without one. Especially when your house is so big, yet less people is living there. I always feel lonely but tries to hide it behind a mask. _

_I just felt crying. _

"_But, Dad! We need to go back! I forgot something!"_

"_Not now, dearest. We're already far from your grandma's house." he said not looking up from the newspaper he was reading._

_I really need to go back. I forgot the precious music box given from the raven-haired kid. He told me I should keep it. It will always remind me of him. But my dad won't let me go. I was totally mad and_

"_Why do you always have to tell me what to do?! I'm sick and tired of keeping my feelings inside me! If you don't drive me back there, then I will go myself."_

_My Dad stared at me in disbelief. He then folded his newspaper and threw it on the back luggage. _

"_Which part of 'no' do you not understand young lady? You were to sit down until we reach home! You'll be in your room for the rest of the day." My dad shouted angrily at me who shake like a leaf. _

_I never see my Dad this angry. I don't care. I want to take that music box again. Which is lucky for me, the car door is left unlocked._

_I opened the car door while the car still moving. My Dad almost caught me. But then, I jumped._

_The whole world began moving in slow motion. I landed in the ground, crashing painfully. Blackness… _

I opened my eyes and groan. I've been having a terrible headache. It felt like needles being poke into your brain. My whole body actually hurts. But my head hurts the most. I don't know how long I've been sleeping but my eyes feels puffy.

That reminds me, that dream. I never had that type of dream. I gasped and stared at the ceiling

Maybe it's not a dream. It maybe

_It's my memories!_

It's all starting to get back together.

Ow, my head hurts again. Now it's even worse.

Where am I?

And how did I get here?

Oh, right. I'm in Rogue's house.

But, I don't remember walking here. Well, I don't care unless they both left me there lying on the ground.

The fresh smell of the winter melon soup made me want to go the kitchen. I'm so damn hungry. I tried to stand but failed to. I looked into the window only to see that it's already dark. I looked at the peaceful night sky. I turned my gaze to the door to see four heads peeping in.

"Rushie-san you're finally awake!" Frosch said climbing in the bed hugging me gently.

Rogue and Sityng were speechless. I don't know what's wrong with these boys nowadays.

"Lucy, do you want to eat?" Rogue asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Sure." I said grinning "I am so damn hungry…"

I tried to stand up but failed to again. Rogue must've notice it

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything's-"I said trying to stand. "Not fine."

I heard Sityng clicked his tongue in disapproval as he began to carry me to the kitchen. I felt my cheeks warm up. I could see Sityng also blushing.

He sat me down on a chair as Rogue put winter melon soup in my bowl. I sipped my soup with my wooden spoon.

Lector and Frosch both sat on the table munching on some fish, while Sityng was sitting on a wooden chair beside me.

Pfft… I don't know what's the problem of that guy. But then he gets all flirty and started moving his chair closer to me. Of course, I can't move my chair farther because I know I can't stand up. I feel pity for myself… _I'm in HELL!_

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I'm just thankful that Lucy finally woke up. *Wiping sweat from perspiration.* I promise myself I'm gonna tell her Sooner or Later. I chose Later.

Ugghh… Who is this part of me?! Who is this coward? Why can't I just tell her?!

*Growling in frustration*

I hate myself, I hate myself, and I hate myself.

I'm such a coward!

Why don't I just tell her?!

"Lucy! I am the childhood friend you know. I love you ever since"

But I just said that in my mind so no one heard it except me.

**Here's Chapter 7 guys. Sorry 'cause it's very short and for the wrong grammars. I really wanna sleep so I decided to continue tomorrow. So beware for Chapter 8…. Hehhehe! SQUEE! Rogue finally, confessed to Lucy. In his mind. So now any suggestions on how he will confess? I don't really know how to bring him to confess. Anyways, Thanks for the reviews. Don't forget to suggest… thank you! X3**


	8. A tournament

**Sting's P.O.V**

_What am I doing with myself? _

Blondie is sitting next to me. Well, I sat beside her on purpose. I don't know why, but my hand keeps on pulling my chair closer to her. _I feel like I'm in heaven._

*Heart-shaped eyes*

Rogue gave me _the_ death glare. I don't know what's the problem of this guy. He always acts suspicious since we're kids. I guess staying in this forest must've affected his mind.

I know what's the problem with this guy! That means- he could- could he possibly?-

_He likes Blondie? _

That's impossible! No one could ever love my Blondie except me. But Rogue met her first. Well, I don't care. He hasn't made his first move yet.

*Smirking* that means I'm gonna be the first. Hehehehe… All I need to do is make her fall for me. Then I strike. Rogue is weak when it comes to skills. And love.

I eyed him across the table.

_~Sting and Rogue's Dragon Slayer eye conversation~_

'_What do you want?' Rogue eyed me suspiciously._

'_Nothing much. Just thinking if you're jealous when I am sitting closely to Lucy.' I said smirking._

_Rogue seemed to be so mad._

'_Why in the hell would I be jealous?!' _

'_Because you are.' _

_Okay I know that doesn't make sense._

'_Listen up, Sting. Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I can't kill you. And if you touch Lucy- you're gonna fucking die' _

_I smirked. I knew he's jealous! I knew he liked Lucy! Damn that bastard…_

'_Make me.'_

_We just sat there eyeing each other, growling. _

_It's gonna be _the_ "Battle between the two Rivals in Love"_

'_So, tomorrow morning," I eyed Rogue once more. He looked at me as though he was interested 'Whoever impresses her the most and made her fall in love with themselves, _Wins_" I expressed the word Wins as Rogue smirk in respond. _

"_We'll be given two days to impress her and three days to make her fall in love. Between the two of us" I added._

_This means Battle._

_~End of Dragon Slayer eye conversation~_

I'm sure I'll win. _The Great Sting Eucliffe_ losing by his own brother? *Scoffs* that never happens. For real, I'm really sure that I'll win.

I'm attractive, I'm talented, I am better looking, I got the better hair, I am perfectly attractive _and_ I'm sure no girls will not fell head over heels for me. _Except Lucy._

That's why I needed to make her to. I ain't gonna let her fall in love with that stinking, overgrown hair, so suspicious, not-so-handsome Rogue. _I'm just sayin' _

**(A/N: I didn't mean to say that! Sting did. Sorry, Rogue. I'll kill you, Sting! *Death Glare*)**

Well, he's my brother though. But I can't just let him.

"Lucy we're gonna have a tournament tomorrow. Rogue and I." She turned her gaze into me. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's kind of a thing which dragon slayers do. We're gonna train about being a dragon slayer 'cause It's a tradition for all the dragon slayers. Like rock racing climbing, battle combat and other stuffs that dragon slayers actually do." I explained while smirking.

Not mentioning about impressing her or making her fall in love, I just smirked like an idiot. And I lied about the tradition thingy for dragon slayers. There is no such thing.

_I am always a genius._

"Okay. If its tradition, then who am I to stop?" she smiled warmly. Rogue and I blushed.

_Why does he always have to copy me?_

Her smile faded "As long as you guys don't kill each other."

"Yes, ma'am!" we both said in unison.

Ugghh…

_ .Rogue…._

I looked at Rogue who was trying to tell me something.

That's when I remembered it. _Oh, shit! _ How could I forget? If we need to have Rock Racing Climbing we're gonna have motion sickness. How is vomit gonna impress her? That means we need to vomit all the way to the top? What?! I'm not gonna let that happen! I'm gonna impress her no matter how hard it will be to reach the top.

Well, survival of the two dragon slayers it is…

Note to self:

I. Ain't. Gonna. Vomit.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_Urghh_… That Sting and his blabberish mouth.

How could he forget? If we need to have a Rock Racing Climbing we're gonna have motion sickness. How is vomit gonna impress her? This means we need to vomit all the way to the top? I'm gonna impress Lucy no matter how hard it will be to reach the top. **(A/N: Now this sounds familiar…. Tsk, tsk, tsk,) **

Note to self:

Get. Yourself. A. New. Brother.

Uggghhh… that stupid. Stupid! Stupid, stupid Sting.

_ .Sting._

-_- …..

*Deadpanning*

Why doesn't he think before he says something?!

And what does he mean by Battle Combat?

I'll find out later.

I swear I'll kill that Sting. How am I gonna possibly make Lucy fall in love with me when I don't talk a lot? I just knew that Sting did this on purpose. I just perfectly don't understand why does he need to ruin my relationship with Lucy? It's not like I have _a relationship _with Lucy, what I mean is relationship _inside_ friendship with Lucy.

*Sad piano song playing* (Kiss the Rain by: Yiruma)

I have always felt something for her. I'm just not brave enough to tell her. Perhaps you could call that cowardice… Every time I feel like I want to tell her I always end up not telling her. I knew Sting will be the first to tell her. Because of my cowardness, I won't get a chance to tell her how I feel. I knew Sting will never give up just getting a girl. A girl that he loves. But I also love Lucy. Well, if Lucy fells for her first- I'll just let them be- _together_. Eventhough she's not mine. But seeing her smile, seeing that she's happy too- it makes me… _happy_. *Sighs* I would probably just leave this forest and leave town as well if it _did _happen. But that's what brothers do- but there is no way I'm gonna let Lucy fell in love with that jerk.

*Sad piano song screeched and stopped*

I mean, I'm _not_ gonna let that Sting jerk to make Lucy fell in love with him. I'll try to impress her somehow. Or maybe make her fall in love with me too. Maybe if I practiced to tell her that she's my childhood friend she- _Ugghh what am I saying? _

I need a miracle just to make anyone to fall in love with me. Like who would ever fall in love with a person like me. They'd think I'm suspicious, quiet, and other blabberish stuffs.

But I just can't bear to let Lucy fell in love with Sting.

_I just can't…_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_Dragon_ _Slayers_ _stuff…_ I don't what this is but Sityng said it was tradition so why bother to ask. *Yawn…*

"Nyaaaa… I think I need to sleep…" I stretched in my chair while sitting down. "I can't- seem to-" I tried to stand up.

The two brothers raced to carry me.

_Raced?! Why the hell would they wanna race just to carry me?! _

Once again guys are just _so _not normal.

Rogue reached in my spot first. Sityng come last. They gave each other death glares.

_Seriously, what's wrong with them?_

"Umm… Guys?" I said breaking their little death stares fight.

"JUST CARRY ME TO THE BEDROOM ALREADY!" I shouted when they started staring at each other again.

They both carried me with Rogue on my left side and Sityng on my other side. Before they got me to the bedroom, I suddenly remembered that I haven't taken a bath yet.

"Oh, Shit!"

"What is it?" they both looked at me.

"I haven't took a bath yet!" the words slipped out of my moth as they both blushed furiously and stopped right in the spot. Awkward silence filled the atmosphere. Having the thought of two guys bathing me. Naked. I shuddered from the thought of that. I guess they both imagined doing it. _Ugghh… Perverts_

"Umm… I mean- never mind" I said blushing. They both continued to carry me to the room. I pretended as if there was nothing happening.

They both lay me on the bed awkwardly. They started to walk out of the room.

"Goodnight." They stopped in their tracks. "Good luck with your training tomorrow." I smiled warmly.

"Good night." They both said in unison.

They glared at each other for a while but ignored.

**Here's Chapter 8, guys. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for making it too short… I need to go to sleep now. I've been sleeping late for three days and now I looked like wrecked… Sorry. Thanks for the reviews.**


	9. No turning back

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I never thought I would like the idea of Sting that we needed to have training. I mean to impress and make Lucy fell in love between the two of us.

But, what if she falls in love with Sting? What if she would hate me? I have so many questions echoing inside my mind.

Perhaps Sting didn't know, I know every inch of this forest since I've been staying here for ten years. Doesn't he know what he's thinking? Hehehehe… Sting and he's stupid brain. But my only problem is about having a motion sickness. Seriously, does Lucy have any motion sickness pills? That's a great idea. Maybe I could ask her tomorrow.

But what if she asked what am I gonna do with it?

_Nah, it's for my own good and what could possibly happen?_

"Hey, Sting. What do you mean by battle combat?" I said as we headed back to the kitchen.

"You know, like fighting without magic but using skills…" he didn't look at me but just continued walking.

I knew that he knew I'm weak at skills. Ugghh… he did it on purpose alright. If I hadn't been so quiet and told Lucy what training we're supposed to do- I would probably at least won. I've been so damn quiet lately. And I hate it.

"Why Rogue-kun and Sting-kun never tell Frosch and Lector about the tradition?" Frosch asked when we reached the kitchen.

"Ummm…" Sting and I looked at each other, looking for an excuse.

I gave Sting the _'What do we tell them?'_ look

'_I don't know, you tell them.'_

'_No, you tell them.'_

'_Urgghh, Rogue…'_

'_Urgghh, Sting'_

We just stood there growling at each other with our fist getting ready to strike. I knitted my eyebrows while he did the same. I need to stop this Sting from copying me somehow…

**Sting's P.O.V **

We finally gave up and told the two exceeds about our feelings for Lucy. Well, I told both of them because Rogue got his tongue tied all over. When I told them that he like Lucy his face almost beat the colour of a tomato. Hehehe… The two exceed nodded and said that they won't tell Lucy a thing. I sighed in relief hearing Blondie's snores from across the room. I just hope she didn't hear anything. What a loud snorer… Hey, don't look at me I'm a loud snorer too. I just think maybe we could be the same…

Rogue and I decided to wash the dishes. _Hehehe…_ A little brother's time. I gathered the plates and put them on the sink as Rogue washed tem. There was an awkward silence erupting in the atmosphere.

"Hey, Rogue" I broke the silence. He turned his gaze towards me.

"You know- when you left- I never thought I would be so sad without you." I babbled like an idiot.

He nodded in response.

"Since when did you met her?"

"Who?" he asked as though he doesn't know.

"Don't play fool, Rogue. You know, there is only one person who I use a 'she' on it"

Rogue shrugged. "Well, she used to come at home when we were kids. But you didn't saw her that time. You were helping father in the field."

"Wait do you mean that little Blondie girl who used to play stupid games with you? - Hah! I knew her after all. How could I forget?! You guys rolled in the mud but lemme tell you a secret-" Imagining Blondie cute little girl, I smirked. Rogue leaned so he hears what I'll tell him.

"That's buffalo poop" I whispered teasingly.

Rogue almost gag in my shirt as he tried to swallow it back. There was a _glug_.

_Eeeww… That's just so gross… Baby brothers…_

I headed back into the room smirking to myself. I tried not to laugh but burst out laughing as though I have gone berserk…. I really need to go to a hospital. Literally. I stopped into my tracks still laughing.

"Just kidding!" and chuckled like an idiot. _Hehehehe_… I love teasing my brother. "Good luck for tomorrow! And Rogue- don't make me win"

As I entered the room Blondie had her eyes shut and the two exceeds lying on their bed sleeping. I took off my shirt revealing my six packs. Not to brag. Okay, I'm bragging.

I lied in the bed next to Blondie. I closed my eyes as our skins touched. Oh, how her skin is the most softest. Her hair, it smells…_ Nice. Mmmm… Vanilla and Strawberries._

I shrugged off the memory when I teased this girl ever since she was young. I wouldn't forgive myself if she remembers that I have been so rude to her.

Later when I know it, I am starting to close my eyes. Drifting into a good night sleep…

**Rogue's P.O.V**

Ugghh… I so hate that idiot, that jerk, Sting. Urhhh….. He made- never mind… *Embarrassed shrug*

Urgghh… I can't believe he knew Lucy! How could I forget? He used to bully us when we play.

And now he's still a big bully. I just wish 'Good Luck' for me tomorrow. I can't believe I'm nervous just because of it. My hand is shaking but I shrugged it off. I've been inhaling for the twentieth time while washing the dishes. After I finished, I headed to the room only to find Sting shirtless. _Perhaps I should do the same…._ Wait- what?! _Is Sting affecting my mind? Is he doing some kind of witchcraft to me?_

I am taking off my shirt off unconsciously and threw it onto the floor. I lie down next to Lucy. Staring at the ceiling seemed to have overcome my nervousness or is it maybe that Lucy is the cure? She could possibly be… After all her skin is so soft she could be a good pillow. Not literally. I began to feel sleepy and suddenly I felt like I'm closing my eyes slowly…

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Flashback:

*Back at the beach (4:20 p.m)

"Okay, Truth or dare?" Mirajane asked Levy who sheepishly looked up from the book she was reading.

"Ummm… Dare?" she ask nervously. As soon as she realized what she said, she said she clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Dare, huh?" Mirajane asked again.

Levy began shaking her head in protest while Mira is tapping her chin which dare would be better for Levy.

"Oh, I know!" Mira squealed in surprise.

Levy nervously hide in the book she's been reading.

"Levy, I dare you to kiss Gajeel on the lips. _Fully._" Mira expressed the word 'fully' as he .

Levy looked stunned. She began to protest but Mira just clicked her tongue in disapproval.

Levy and Gajeel blushed furiously as everyone laughed their ass out.

Levy moved closer to Gajeel as Gajeel did the same. They leaned their faces close to each other's. Their lips just a few inches away from each other's. Everyone was quiet. You could almost hear a pin drop. When they reached the destination of their lips their mouths began to have contact.

As soon as the kiss was finished they both run and turn their back away while everyone is still quiet.

Pantherlily began patting Gajeel's back while Levy reads her book in the opposite of his way. Both blushing furiously.

Mirajane smirked. Her plan always worked.

"Okay, so now who's turn?" There was silence.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The sun shining in my face. Today is the big day for the two dragon slayer brothers. Wait- I am feeling a weird feeling now. I tight grip. _A very tight grip._

I opened my eyes and saw two hands circling my waist- Wait what? I rubbed my eyes as if I'm just imagining it. Then I saw two shirtless guys. Blonde and raven.

"Oh, it's just Sityng and Rogue." I said inside my mind. **(A/N: This is so just familiar…) **

Wait- what?!

"_Ky-aaaaa!_"

They both opened their eyes "dragon-style" still hugging me. Assoon as they realized what they were doing we blushed profusely and let go of their tight grip.

"G-g-get a shirt!" I shouted-stuttered.

"Why?" Sityng asked with a teasingly look on his face while smirking.

I swear I'll beat the crap of this guy. _Calm yourself down, Lucy. Easy breezy… _

"S-s-top a-asking qu-qu-questions a-and g-get yo-yourselves a damn shirt!" I stuttered awkwardly as I faced the other side to the wall.

"Blondie's mad…" Sityng smirked.

"Sh-shut the hell up!"

Good thing I finally recovered and finally able to walk. _Thank God!_

Rogue picked up a shirt from the floor while Sting did the same. Deadpanning I stomped my way to go to the bathroom. Ugghh… _So much for a 'Good' morning! _I huffed inside my head as I entered the door. I washed my face shaking off the memories of sleeping with two shirtless guys and teasing you early in the morning by one of them. _Bloody Hell… _those words echoed inside my head as I wiped my face with a small towel.

I opened the door inside the bathroom being greeted by the fresh scent of stir-fried vegetables. Tsk, not so 'Bad' day after all.

"Umm… Lucy?" Rogue asked. I never seen him this serious before. Well, his always serious. Maybe this 'Dragon Tradition' might have affected his mind.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, you know. On behalf of Sting and me sleeping shirtless." His face grew more serious.

Whoa, who knew Rogue could be so- umm soft-hearted? He does have a soft side.

"It's okay, Rogue. I only reacted like that is because I never sleep with boys before. I just need to get use to it."

He nodded and smiled before he went back to the kitchen to continued cook. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

"Umm… Lucy? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you have any motion sickness pills?" Rogue asked quietly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I kinda feel dizzy."

"Sure, Rogue" I smiled as I went through my medical purse.

I handed him a small bottle.

"There are fifteen more tablets." I smiled and he thanked me. He went through the kitchen to continuously cook our breakfast.

I need to put back my toiletries back into my bag. I put all the things inside. Stuffing them wasn't that easy. I finally want to give up when suddenly a voice from the bed spoke up.

"Ya' needed any help?" Sityng asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"Sure." I replied with a sigh of relief.

He worked on the zipper and stuffed all the stuff in. The zipper finally closed.

"Thanks." I smiled sheepishly. I can't believe this idiot has a soft-side too! Well, 'dragon tradition' is just sooo good! I'm so loving their kindness…

"You're welcome." He smiled warmly. "I'm really sorry for sleeping shirtless. I know I shouldn't have taken off my shirt. But then I felt so hot."

"It's okay, Sityng as long as there's an excuse of what you guys did. Then I forgive you."

"Umm… Lucy, can I asked you a favor?" Sityng asked still smiling.

"What is it?"

"Can you at least call me 'Sting'? You know like the bee 'sting'?" he explained.

"Okay, I'm just not used to any weird names- Ummm, no offense. But I think I'll get used to it."

"Thank you."

_Did that guy just thanked me?_

My heart softened

"You're welcome"

**Time skip: **

**At the Rocky Mountains in the forest.**

**Tournament for Rogue and Sting..**

"Here it is. There is no turning back now." Rogue and Sting said in unison with rope attached into their waist.

Me, Frosch and Lector was on a shade of the tree…

"No turning back." They repeated again.

**So what do you guys think? I'm pretty sure I'm gonna put so many twisters during 'Dragon Tradition' Hehehehe… Stay in your tracks and beware for Chappie 10… Wait, not trying to scare you guys… Hehehehe… I've gone completely insane by just not sleeping early for 5 days. I look like I've been tortured… Thank you for the reviews! Love you all! **


	10. Memories of you

**Rogue's P.O.V**

**Rock Racing Climbing:**

I opened the motion sickness bottle and took out a small pill. I swallowed it with water after breakfast.

We all headed through the forest with baskets of food because Lucy said she wanted all of us to have a picnic after the Rock Racing Climbing which I thought was a very good idea since Sting and I are gonna get hungry after the climb. When we reached the Rocky Mountains, Sting and I tied two ropes each in our waist.

_Bye motion sickness and say 'Hello' fast mode….. _

I told my mind as I smirked like Sting. And speaking of Sting, he was gritting his teeth from nervousness.

"There is no turning back now." Sting and I said in unison. We glared at each then-

Suddenly booming voices came shouting.

"ON YOUR MARKS," It was Lucy, Frosch and Lector shouting from the top of their lungs.

We bent lower to the ground as they said the words.

"GET SET,"

We bent lower.

"GO!" She shouted the final.

Sting and I ran to the huge rocks steps. The rocks were very steep but I manage to gain on Sting who was holding his vomit on his mouth.

_Heh_… who's gonna swallow their vomit now? He was almost gaining on me but I'm more faster, thanks to Lucy's motion sickness pills… Lucy, Frosch and Lector were cheering for the two of us.

Sting's blabberish exceed is even louder than Frosch and Lucy

I clutched a big bulk rock with my bare hands I'm almost at the top. I clutched another rock as I'm near the at the top. My hands just a few inches from the flag. Then I finally grabbed it by my hand.

"Noooooo…" Sting said in very long way as I hold the shaped-triangle leaf flag.

Hehehehe… Who's weak at skills now?

Lucy and Frosch cheered so loudly I think my ears are gonna explode. Sting's blabberish exceed jawdropped and was silent. I was just so happy I took it. But this isn't over yet. We still have Battle Combat and Swimming Race for today. And for tomorrow is _the_

"Battle between the Two Dragons"

Shadow and Light…

And three days making her to fall in love with you.

*Sighs*

Sting and I climbed down the rocks carefully to have our lunch under the tree. Sting stomped off as soon as we reached the ground. Hehehehe…. He must've been so mad at me.

_Of course he's mad at me, I won alright! This is his idea. Not mine…_

_Sucker_… Scratch that.

I followed him smirking like an idiot. I reached the spot where Lucy and Frosch prepared the foods in banana leaf.

"Congratulations Rogue. Oh, and Sting" she smiled warmly at us.

"Th- Thank you" Sting and I stuttered in unison and glared at each other.

Blueberries, nuts, coconut flesh, roasted fish and tomatoes.

We all had a rest first after we ate.

**Sting's P.O.V**

Urgghh… I can't take it anymore. That Rogue is so gonna pay! I'm gonna kill him when Battle Combat. Well, not literally. Well two more game and I'm finally gonna have a long rest. Why did I even asked to have a damn competition when I'm the one who's losing? I just needed a good rest before we start Battle Combat.

Good thing, Lucy asked us to have a rest first before having Battle Combat. Finally, I will have energy to beat Rogue. Hehehehe… We shall see who'll be smirking like an idiot. Rogue is always weak at skills if I do say so myself. But this time he beat me in something. For once.

**Time Skip: 4:30 p.m**

**Battle Combat**

We both took off our shirt.

Ohhh… this is gonna be bloody…

I smirked as I tie as white cloth in my hand to wrist. I readied my fist as Rogue did the same. I punched Rogue but quickly dodged it. Punching the air, I growled as I felt a hard knock over my back shoulder.

"Rogue-1!"

Lucy shouted from the top of her lungs.

Urgghh… Rogue is so gonna die. He embarrassed me in front of her.

I crashed onto the ground painfully. I stand up together with a triple back flip, which knocked Rogue down to the ground. I smirked.

"Sting-1!"

_Heh, piece of shadow cake…._

**(A/N: I sucked at writing fights…. Sorry 'bout that…)**

I was knocked once more to the ground 'cause I didn't seem to notice Rogue at the back.

"Rogue-2!"

Urgghh… This Rogue is really pissing me off! I'm gonna kill him.

After half an hour of punching, kicking, getting up I was surprised when the score was

"Sting-10 and Rogue-9"

I was so happy I wanna dance. I can't seem to control it. But suddenly

"Wooohooooo!" I said as I did a rock 'n roll dance with my invisible guitar.

Suddenly I felt eyes staring at me. I feel so embarrassed. There was silence. I cleared my throat and grabbed my shirt. I never felt so happy yet embarrassed the same time.

I'm just so, so, so happy! I wanna dance again. No, I don't wanna do it again. I'm having second thoughts. But I finally agreed not to dance. Later is Swimming Race and I know Rogue is an expert at swimming.

Well, we both are. Since we grew in the country.

_I'm not really sure who is gonna win…._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The dragon slayer brothers are doing very well in training. It's been two days since the training was finally finished. That means no more kindness! Noooooo….

The dragon slyer brothers are so exhausted after all the climbing, the running, the fighting, and the racing. Both brothers won a tie. Which impressed me is that they are both participating with true sportsmanship. It brought tears to my eyes when they finally get along and shook hands. Well, that doesn't happen every day.

So, why not give them a surprise? I've been thinking with Frosch and Lector. They also agreed that we shall have a 'Party' at the waterfalls. Since they both are so tired I'll just postpone it next week. We are all gonna have fun! *Squeals*…

I've been thinking about the memory from my past. The raven-haired kid. I still don't know what his name…is. Well, anyways I'll figure out. He must've been so close to me when we were little.

Wow, it's been a month and four weeks since I've stayed here. That's quite long enough. If I ever had a chance to see the city again. I wish I could. Do you know what will be the first thing I would do? Firstly, I would visit my friends, explain why I disappeared all of the sudden, shop new clothes, buy Rogue, sting, Frosch and Lector Christmas presents, go back to the forest, have Christmas here- and if- *Tears falling down* new year comes, I would ask Rogue if I can enroll school first. Then I would visit them sometimes in the forest. Or, maybe I could asked them to live in my terrace house. That's a great idea! I would- um probably ask Rogue later. If he agrees I would be so happy that they could all live with me. Perhaps maybe they could enroll in my school too. I'm sure my friends would be glad to meet them.

**If, **Rogue agrees. But what if he won't? What if he becomes mad?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard two boys yawning in the bed.

I was sitting down on the chair with Frosch and Lector eating breakfast together in the table with me who was in deep thought. I haven't even took a bite of my fish fillet which I made for today's breakfast. Yes I didn't use flour. I just used rosemary leaves, lemons, pepper but not the powder. Then I fried it.

They two exceeds munch on some of the fish fillets. The two dragon slayer walked to the kitchen greeted by me, Frosch and Lector. Omg, they looked so tired.

"Good morning." The three of us said in unison.

"Good morning." This time they said it again in unison. But they didn't glared at each other.

But smiled. _Okay, this is creeping me out_. But I like them being so nice. They sat down next to each other. Still smiling. Aaaww…. I just love to see both of them like this. I love the 'Dragon Tradition' it must've been part of this tradition.

I do wish I had siblings like them. I wish I do. I wish we're all close since we were kids. I wish I had knew them since- since born. I would give anything to have brothers like them.

They quickly gobbled up their breakfast like a huge pack of hungry wolves. _Boys_…

They wanted to helped me wash the dishes but I said they should better take a rest. Frosch and Lector agreed to help me but they won't let me do it myself. They said they should help me. But I just let them help. Washing the dishes with two flying exceeds and little paws was quite useful. After we have done that, I took a bath, and lied on the swing like I always do after I take a bath. I needed a sleep.

_Yeah, I know my life is being so lazy…._

I drifted in my morning sleep slowly with my mouth stretched with a smile.

_~Lucy's Memories~_

"_Hi! My names Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." I held out my hand and smiled at the raven-haired boy._

_He smiled. "Rogue Cheney." He said as he shook my hand. "That bag seems heavy. You needed any help?" he asked while I nodded. He took the bag from my hand and we both headed through my grandma's house._

"_Lucy! You finally came to visit me!" Grammie said cheerfully with a smile. "I see you made friends with Rogue." she said as she pointed at the raven-haired kid._

_Rogue and I smiled. Well, Rogue, show her to the room upstairs please." Grammie pointed to the room upstairs._

_He nodded and led me to Grammie's hall. _

_He opened the door to a pink-themed room. There is a window-sill that is painted in purple. A few photographs were left on the top of a tiny lamp drawer. _

_Rogue put my bag down beside the bed._

"_Thank you Rogue." I said making him smile._

"_You're welcome. So later do you want me to show you explore the farm? It's kind of nice these times especially it's autumn." _

"_Sure! Ro-ro!" I said making him blush. I just met him but I made a nickname for him fast._

"_Okay Lu-lu. See ya' later!" he said while closing the door behind him. I blushed Lu-lu?!_

_Okay, I didn't mean to say 'Ro-ro' from the first place. It just slips out of my mouth._

_Well, I gotta admit it's kind of a cute nickname. Well, I like him. Uh! I just met him for crying out loud! _

_I can't wait for later. I rushed downstairs to see grandma has already prepared lunch. _

"_Lucy! You're just in time! Let's eat! I made your favorite vanilla strawberry shake and your favorite lasagna!" grandma smiled. I squealed in delight as I climbed over a chair. I munched on my lasagna and slurped down my vanilla strawberry shake. _

_After I finished up eating, I asked Grammie the permission if I can go explore the farm. My Grammie smiled and told us that we need to be back before the sunsets. _

_He showed me where the orange leaves falling. In the trees. It was just so beautiful. So, so beautiful. Next we went to the paddy fields._

_We ran to the golden paddy fields. _

_It's quite muddy. Then I have the most slightest idea. I made a mud-ball and threw it over to Rogue. He turned and was surprised. He made a mud-ball too. But I dodged it a fall in a mud puddle. I was now covered with mud. He chuckled like he's insane. I threw a mud-ball on his face. He wiped the mud on his face. Then I chuckled. He decided to go in the puddle with me. We fought and push each other to the mud. Chuckling here and there. It's almost sunset! Rogue and I panicked as we ran together to Grammie's house. Grandma was shocked but then smiled and asked us to wash ourselves in the upstairs bathroom. _

_I strip down my clothes as Rogue did the same. He gave me a bath and help me wash my hair. I ruffled his black hair with shampoo as he did to me._

_~End of Lucy's Memories~_

I gasped when I woke up. Terrible headache started to erupt my head. I moaned in pain. I stood up from the swing and drop into the ground in my knees.

_Rogue! That raven-haired kid's name is Rogue Cheney!_

**Finally! Chapter 10 is finished! I managed to finish it by 8:00 p.m! Now I don't have to stay up late! Thank you for all the loving reviews! I appreciate it! I totally love, love you guys! I was like so shocked and happy! Thanks again!**


	11. Is it really you?

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_Rogue…. His name is Rogue Cheney… _

_He's the kid in my past. But why? Why didn't he just told me? _

I kneel in the ground with my eyes wide in shock. My right hand holding my head while the other one covering my mouth. Tears started to pour down my cheeks.

_If he did knew that he's my childhood friend, why didn't he just told me? _

Those words stated to echoed inside my mind. My head hurts again. I feel like I'm gonna faint. My memories, it's starting to go back piece by piece.

Sounds footsteps started to emerge which I didn't notice. I was still deep in thought with tears still falling down my cheeks.

"Rushie-san, why are you crying?"

I jerked my head up and saw Rogue, Sting, Frosch and Lector with a concerned look pasted on their faces. I wiped my tears with the back of my hands and sniffed. I stood up and said the dumbest idea that came inside my mind.

"I'm not crying."

How could I say that? Isn't it obvious? Ugghh…. Me and my blabberish mouth.

"Um, yes you are." Sting protested.

"Okay, I maybe crying but I'm not really crying."

_I know that doesn't make any sense… I want to slap my mouth for that._

They looked at me as if I were insane.

"Fine, you guys got me." I sighed and sniffed.

"My memories started coming back," I looked at Rogue who's eyes wide in shock. I continued.

"When I was a kid I used to visit my grandma in the country. Then I met this cute raven-haired boy who was three years older than me." Rogue blushed.

"We played until the sunsets and took a bath together." Rogue blushed even more. "His name is-" I stopped dramatically while my face grew serious.

"_Rogue Cheney._"

The two exceeds stared at me as if I was insane. Except Sting who smirked like an idiot. Rogue was speechless.

"Is it really you, Rogue?" I asked tears started streaming down my cheeks again.

Rogue stared at me in the eyes and hugged me. He buried his face behind my left shoulder and nodded. I returned his hug which made him hug me even tighter.

He made me look at him by cupping my face. I looked at his red snake-like eyes.

"The reason I didn't told you at the first place, is because I was not brave enough." He said smiling at me.

He must've read my thoughts. I nodded and buried my face in his chest once more.

I heard someone cleared their throat. It was Sting and Lector. Didn't they knew that they were breaking a reunion here?

_Ugghh…. Interrupters _

Rogue and I did some explanation to the two exceeds while Sting went to in the waterfalls. He said he wanted to take a bath. Uh, I can see that he's turning back to normal from 'Dragon Tradition'.

Not normal but back into 'Teasing Mode' again! No more kindness… Sooner or Later he'll call me 'Blondie' again. But I'll call him 'Stingy Bee'. Rogue is here to make my day brighter anyways, so why bother?

_I can't believe it was Rogue all the time!_

"Rogue," Rogue turned his gaze at me at me while we were alone sitting on the swing.

"Or should I say '_Ro-ro_'?" I laughed at my little tease to Rogue who blushed a bit.

"Yeah, what do you want, Lu-lu?" Rogue teased me back and chuckled which made me blushed really red.

"Nothing, Ro-ro." I turned away to hide my face blushing.

I heard Rogue scoffed at my actions as he suddenly flicked my forehead roughly. I flinched and rubbed the spot where I've been flicked.

"Why you?!" I shouted at Rogue while I chase him to the forest. Whoa, his fast.

Finally I caught hold of his shirt and flicked his forehead. He groaned in pain and sat in a under a big root of a tree. He closed his eyes with his palm. Feeling pathetic-like and guilt for Rogue I bent down to see if his okay.

I felt a sudden pull at the end of my collar shirt which made me sat down to the ground and warmness in my mouth. I closed my eyes and returned Rogue's kiss. Grasping the back of his hair, I pull him even more closely. The kiss grew even more fierce and passionate as our tongues made contact.

I broke the situation.

"Ro-ro, ever since we're kids I always had a crush on- you." I said awkwardly.

"Me too, Lu-lu."

"Until now." We both said in unison and turned away.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I swear my whole face is red right now. I smiled at Rogue while he smirked. I could've sworn Rogue's face was red too. I rested my face on his chest as he rested his jaw on top of my head. He circled his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes not noticing I'm falling asleep in Ro-ro's arms.

**Sting's P.O.V**

Urgghh… Why did Blondie remembered that she and Rogue are childhood friends? Why? Why? Why? Why?

I'll just pretend that I'm happy for both of them, and then I'll try to make Blondie fall in love with me somehow.

**Me: And how are you gonna do that Stingy Bee? *Smirking***

**Sting: Don't call me that, Bookworm Aljade! And mind your own business!**

**Me: Did you just call me "Bookworm Aljade", Stingy Bee? *Dark aura emitting up***

**Sting: Um, no? *Sweating bullets***

**Me: Good! Now, tell me how are you gonna make her fall for you? *Innocent smile***

**Sting: *Growling in frustration* Fine! Um, Actually I don't really know yet.**

**Me: I just got thing for you Stingy- *Claps mouth with hand* I mean, Sting.**

**Sting: What? **

…***Whispering rapidly*…**

**Sting: Okay. *Winks***

**Me: *Laughing evilly***

**Sting: *Laughing evilly***

**Me: Stop that. Now all you need to do is do what I told you, kay?**

**Sting: Um, how am I sure if its gonna work?**

**Me: Trust me. I do it every time. *Smirking* Now lemme do my work if you please. Ohhh…This is gonna be sooo exciting!**

**Sting: *Laughing nervously* I'm not sure-**

**Me: Oh, stop being such a worrywart Sting! It's gonna be sooo fun!**

**Sting: I'm not a worrywart, Raven! And just get on with the stuff!**

**Me: Okay, okay… You sound like Rogue… **_**Brothers!**_

**Sting: *Irritated grunt***

**Me: Pfft… Crankypants…**

Suddenly, I had the most amazing idea that came in my mind. Yes, I should do that exactly. *Evil Mind*

I swam in the waterfalls for what seemed like centuries thinking of Lucy and Rogue. Until I heard a sound of the grass rustling. It was my exceed.

"Sting-kun! Sting-kun where are you?"

"Over here, Lector!" I shouted back.

"Sting-kun! Why didn't you tell me you were going to the waterfalls?" my exceed asked while he walked towards me.

_Shit! I forgot about him! Because of my jealousy._

"Oh, I- um" I my voice trailed off. "I just needed a bath."

He nodded. After a long conversation of explanation, We decided to go home. Through the woods you can hear the peaceful chirping of the birds, the water flowing. The scent of fresh forest air.

_What am I saying? _Only nerd peoples like Rogue and Lucy should say things like this. Perhaps they are probably affecting my mind.

My eyes gaze in a shade of a tree. My eyes widen to see Rogue and Lucy hugging each other while sleeping.

My heart started to crumpled and walked past them.

**Me: What did I told you Sting?!**

**Sting: I'm sorry! I just got a little carried out then my feet walked on purpose.**

**Me: A little? You didn't did what I told you to do.**

**Sting: I said I'm sorry. Alright?**

**Me: You're not getting yourself anywhere. Especially when there is **_**Smokin' Hot **_**Lucy!**

**Sting: But I'll just let them pass for now. Even though my heart breaks a little.**

**Me: Okay. For now. But don't get yourself so down and be **_**the 'Almighty Sting Eucliffe' **_**Just smile though so they won't notice it.**

**Sting: *Blushes***

**Me: Oh, come on. Don't take it too serious. Now let me finish my work here. I'm sleepy…**

I headed back home with Lector. Boredom plastered on my face.

All my life has been a tough journey finding that stinking Rogue. And when I finally found him that's what he'd say to me?! Being punched on the face was tough enough.

After Rogue left that time, I felt like I will never love someone again. I left home the moment he left. He'd always be my brother. And if he's happy, I'll be happy. I want to see him happy with the girl who is somewhat we both loves… *Sighs* It seems like there is gonna be a long way to go…

I just knew Blond- I mean Lucy will never fall for a guy like me. I knew that Rogue will always win. Sometimes I wonder how is it like to make someone happy- not by teasing them, but happy from my own heart. Which I never did to anyone. Maybe by making Rogue and Lucy together and not being part of the villain issue will make them happy. And most, It will probably make me happy. I can't possibly like my own brother's girl.

For now, Rogue hasn't mark her. Yet. Jealousy is all I could ever think of…

All I could think is just to cry. But I can't. I have my whole pride on. And I can't just possibly fell for a girl. Especially one of the girls I used to bully when I was a kid.

_Just think about it…._

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes only to see Lucy still hugging me. We're still on the same position as just now. I can't believe she finally remembered me. After all the time of me trying to figure out how am I gonna confess to her and tell her the truth, in the end she told me I was 'cute' when I was young. I think I'm just dreaming this all.

And our first kiss… I just can't keep on rephrasing back what happened just now. I swear there is gonna be more of that. I blushed when I felt Lucy sliding her hand down to my lower thigh as she was sleeping. I tried to get out from her grasp when suddenly she squeezed my-

I blushed profusely…

_Forget about it…_

**So how's the Chapter? Is it good? You guys kept on begging me to ask Lucy to remember Rogue, so finally I gave in. Does it feels awkward how Rogue do things to Lucy? Please let me know. And don't forget to leave an amazing review! Thank you!**


	12. Mud fights and kisses

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_Mmmm… _

I feel something warm. I feel something soft.

I opened my eyes to see Rogue and I are still hugging each other from the same position. Rogue is awake. His eyes widen like he saw a ghost. I looked up to Rogue to see his face.

He's um, blushing?

_Seriously. What's the problem of this guy?_

I'm feel like I'm kinda holding something. I looked down only to see that I'm holding Rogue's-

_Oh, my gosh! I want to dig a deep hole and crawl on it and die of embarrassment! _

I let go of my hold feeling very embarrassed of what I did. I swear my whole face is scarlet red now. Rogue's face was too. There was an awkward silence between me and Rogue. I could've sworn I saw a weed rolled above the ground.

"I am- uh. I'm so, so sorry Rogue." I broke the silence while still blushing.

"It's okay, um- Lucy. It feels great." He smirked.

_WTF?! Did Rogue just- uh-_

I was speechless for a second.

"Um-." Was all I could say before I was interrupted by Rogue who pulled me into his chest for a kiss. Returning his kiss, he took my hand and placed it where I've been holding it just now.

_Shivers went down my spine…_

Rogue broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Let's go home now, shall we?" Rogue put an arm in my shoulder. I nodded while standing up with his arm still on my shoulders. Awkward silence filled the air once more.

_Rogue is really quiet._

I tried to think of anything for a conversation with Ro-ro.

"So, Rogue how'd you ended up her." I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I was finding you. The moment you had car accident-" he stopped and sighed while closing his eyes. "made me panic and thought I will never see you again. I started in the forest and followed the car tracks. But no luck." He looked at me in the eyes and smiled. I smiled back.

"But then, I didn't gave hope and saw you once more. I knew you'd followed your dream…" Rogue said suspiciously.

"You know my dreams?" I asked curiously.

Rogue choked on the air. He coughed and coughed. I patted his back.

"Actually- ehem. I mean- ehem- follow- your-ehem dreams…" Rogue said between his coughs.

"Let's just head back home, Ro-ro." I said still patting his back. He nodded and put an arm on my shoulders once more.

_I couldn't help but to blush!_

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I can't believe what I said just now. I feel like I'm a jerk.

_It's okay, um Lucy. It feels great._

I kept on rephrasing it since just now. What does that suppose to mean?

I wonder why I always lose my control. While my hands always swoop and always starts kissing her.

There was an awkward silence between me and Lucy once more.

I feel like I wanna crack a joke. I wanna hear her laugh. She has the most amazing laugh when we were kids. I bet she still laugh amazing till now.

_What if it's not really funny? What if I'd look like I'm insane in front of her?_

"Hey, Lu-lu." The words slipped out of my mouth.

She looked at me smiling.

_Shit! I had no jokes in my mind._

"Um…" I began. "You're… um, be-beautiful…" I said the first thing that came in my mind.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard sounds of giggling. Lucy is laughing. She still laughs amazingly… I smiled.

"Ro-ro, if you wanna hear me laugh, just ask for it." She wiped an invisible tear from the corner of her eye still giggling a bit.

_I blushed. She must've heard my thoughts._

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek which made me blush even more.

We stopped when we saw a big puddle of mud on the way. We both smirked as an evil mind came to our thoughts.

Hehehe… I was snapped out of my thoughts once more when a mud-ball came straight to my face. I smirked while wiping the mud from my face at the same time. I started to walk to her and carried her in bridal-style. She started squirming.

"Put me down, Ro-ro!" she shouted while squirming.

"No way." I said while still smirking.

I threw her in the big puddle of mud.

"I SWEAR I"LL KILL YOU, ROGUE!" she said while trying to get up from the puddle.

"You and what army?" I answered back.

I took off my shirt while I decided to join her in the puddle. She threw another mud-ball in my face. This time I dodged it and lose my balance. I landed right on top of her. I can't get up because the mud is so damn slippery. I realized that we're on an awkward situation. I felt blush crawling up my cheeks as I stared into Lucy's brown intelligent eyes. She was blushing too.

My mind always do crazy things. I leaned forward slowly while she started wrapping her arms around my neck which made me crash my lips into hers. It grew more and more passionate. My hands slowly slid to her upper thigh.

Suddenly there was voice from behind us.

_Urgghh! Interrupters!_

"Pfft… kids…" Sting said interrupting the moment.

**So what did ya' guys think of this Chapter? I know it was so damn short…. I'm really sorry….. But I'll try my best to write longer in Chappie 12… I'm really kind of busy with stuffs and I have fever but I promise tomorrow, I will finish Chappie 12 at night. A promise is a promise. Eventhough my head hurts now…. Don't worry guys I won't die or something, would I? Hehehehe.. Kidding. Don't forget to leave an amazing review! :3**


	13. Fireflies and candlelights for two

**Sting's P.O.V**

I decided to look for the two "Love Birds" since it's almost dark and they still hadn't been home yet.

Yes you're right, I do have a heart and I'm worried for the both of them if they both had been eaten by a forest animal or something. I headed through the forest and asked the two exceeds to guard the house.

The sun is almost setting and the wind was blowing-

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I hear sounds of- giggling? Sure enough it was Blondie and Rogue flirting with each other. Pfft… What's the matter of this love birds? Couldn't they just get a room or something?

Hey, don't look at me I'm not jealous. Fine I admit it! I'm jealous!

*Grunts*.

But from the fact that I already lose my chance of having Lucy for my life made my heart feel like its withering and crushed by thousands of pieces.

Damn! Rogue is lucky. That's what I need luck. I need to find a way to make my life happy somehow. A girl that is just different from all the other girls who push themselves to me like leeches. A girl that is somehow is not interested in me. Some girl like Lucy. But Lucy has been taken away by my own brother. I'm happy for him. He has found a one perfect girl.

*Wipes a tear in cheeks*

**A little/long conversation inside Sting's mind:**

**Me: I saw that, Sting. Don't let them see you cry now. *Pats back* you just needed is someone to make you damn happy.**

**Sting: But who and how?**

**Me: I'm not sure yet but you had to have trust and faith that someday you will meet a girl like you wished for. *Smiles warmly while looking at Sting***

**Sting: Hey, Raven! *Waves hand in front of my face* don't look at me like that it's creeping me out! *Sweatdrops* **

**Me: So, you don't wanna be nice to you? Then fine! *Dark aura***

**Sting: Hey, you know that is not what I meant. It's just you never act- that way?**

**Me: Hahaha… *Wipes invisible tear* Sting, no offense but- you're trying to sound pathetic-like to me. Don't look at me I'm starting to sound like you. *Claps mouth with hand* Wait a minute! I'm starting to sound like **_**you. **_**Thanks a lot, Sting! F****** s***, man!**

**Sting: Hahaha… *Smirks* you're welcome, Raven! **

**Me: Ha…ha…ha… Very funny Stingy. Good luck on finding that girl. *Sighs***

**Sting: No need. I think I just found **_**the**_** one. *Smiles while winks***

**Me: Um, no- thanks? I ain't gonna fall for one of your winks. So get your fat ass up and find those two! They're probably making out now! Now, if you would excuse me I have some more napping- I mean typing to do.**

**Sting: Why not?! And I don't care if they're making out. I just wanna talk to you all day long. *Smirks***

**Me: Pfft… Please tell me this is not Sting. Let's not get too flirty, can we? And what the hell do you wanna talk about? *facepalms***

**Sting: It is me, Raven. And let's talk about… hmm… *tapping chin while thinking* Oh, wanna be my girlfriend? **

**Me: Puh-leeze… "Girlfriend" is just a way of saying: "Girl" with a "friend" on it. And I especially don't believe in this "Being a couple" thing. **

**Sting: *Pouts* Come on, Raven! It would be fun!**

**Me: Sting, I don't want any distractions while writing this Chappie. So good luck on finding someone else. **

**Sting: Pretty, pretty please? *puppy dog eyes***

**Me: Sting, For goodness sake! Do you really want me to tell you how much I love you?! *Claps mouth***

***awkward silence***

**Sting: *smirks* so you do have feelings for me. **

**Me: Come on, Sting don't be too serious. I just said that to shut you up. *looks at nails admiringly***

**Sting: Don't try to deny, Raven. I know you like me- Scratch that. I know you love me. *smirks***

**Me: (fangirl voice) Oh, right I really, really love you Sting Eucliffe! *Battling eyelashes* you're sooo hot!**

**Sting: *smirks while blushing* **

**Me: Not!**

**Sting: You don't hv to b so rud when you deny, Raven. *smirks***

**Me: What's with the crappy talk?**

**Sting: Don't try to change the subject, babe. *smirks***

**Me: Shut the hell up, and lemme tell you something. Sting I-**

**Sting: want you.**

**Me: Before I was rudely interrupted, I was saying Sting I-**

**Sting: love you**

**Me: STOP interrupting me and listen up! **

**Sting: Okay, babe. *smirks***

**Me: "Raven" is enough.**

**Sting: Okay, Raven-baby.**

**Me: Whatever. As I was saying, please stop bothering me and let me finish my work. And also, if you'd like, we can both be act like a "couple" as soon as I find you a "different" girl. How's that sound?**

**Sting: Alright! *rock 'n rolling with an invisible guitar* **

**Me: I'm still here you know. *monotone***

**Sting: I know, babe. Can I call you 'babe', babe?**

**Me: F- - - - - -… What have I gotten myself onto? Why did I even agree on this?**

**Sting: No need to regret anything, babe. And you still haven't told me how much you love me.**

**Me: Okay, I admit it! You're hot and all- **

**Sting: Of course, I already know I'm hot. But you're hot-ter**

**Me: Shut up and lemme finish. Let's just say, I like you a bit. A bit. Get it?**

**Sting: I take that as an "I love you, Sting".**

**Me: Whatevs… Now let me finish this Chapter, "**_**babe**_**" *mimics Sting while smirks* **

**Sting: Okay, then. See ya' later, babe… *smirks***

**Me: Later, alligator.**

I caught a glimpse of two people caught themselves in a mud puddle. One people on top of another people. They seem to be having- _ _ _

Ugghh… here comes another broken hearting part. Rogue and Lucy they're… Urgghh my heart has already recovered from breaking, and they broke it once more.

I said the first thing that came in my mind.

"Pfft… kids…" My voice sounds like its dying.

They were shocked and startled. They started standing up on the slipperiest way.

"What are you doing here?! Can't you see we're in the middle of making out?"

"Uh, no? I am so sorry for disturbing you guys. But I was so worried you guys have been eaten by a forest animal." I said sarcastically with a concerned look on my face.

There was an awkward silence. They looked at me as if they wanted me to leave.

"Fine, fine, fine! You guys wanna be alone then I'm going home! Good luck with you guys making-"

I stomped my way through the woods.

_Hmph… They're lucky I still have concern on them! Ungrateful kids!_

**Rogue's P.O.V**

"Hey, Lu-lu do you wanna take a bath in the waterfalls?" I asked her when that interrupter Sting left.

"Sure!" she said with a warm smile.

_I love it when she smiles. I could just stare at her all day._

We both headed through the forest with our body all covered with mud. It's already dark but the fireflies and the moonlight lighted our way. The surrounding seems to have covered with fireflies. It's so beautiful. Lucy was admiring the surroundings too. Her eyes sparkled reflecting by the fireflies. The waterfall is also lighted by thousands of fireflies. Lucy stripped of to her bra and matching panty. I also took off my mud-covered shirt.

"Let's just pretend I'm in my bikini right now" she blushed when I looked at her from head to toe.

I nodded smirking while I carry her bridal style. I just can't help not doing this with her.

"Hey, Ro-ro what are you doing?!" she whisper-shouted.

I just smirked not knowing what to answer while walking to the cold water. Lucy's face was flushed. I smirked at her actions and let her go once we're in the water. I started cleaning the dried mud in my face and hair. I looked at Lucy who was doing the same. I helped her wash her hair. This is so familiar… She reached for my hair but failed too 'cause of my height. I bent my knees lower and let her ruffle my black-raven hair which made me stare at her brown eyes while she's ruffling my hair.

I could've sworn I saw the fireflies made a "Kiss her!" form inside a heart.

Later when I knew it I crashed my lips at hers which made her stop what she's doing and returned my kiss. She grasped the hair at the back of my head pulling me closer. Tasting each other's mouth, we parted to breathe air. We panted heavily for air. I crashed my lips onto hers once more. She started kissing my neck down to my collarbone while I did the same to her other side. I drew her closer to my chest cupping my hands fully on her face. Our kiss deepened enjoying the fact that this is our third kiss. I love it when we do this.

I breathe into her neck making her moan in pleasure.

**Please read the above it is really important**

**Okay, as promised! Do you guys think this is long enough? And also, I would like to thank you for all the loving reviews. I decided to give Sting one of the 'special someone' you guys asked me to give him so they won't disturb Rogue and Lucy when they're- Okay. Then, hmm…. *tapping chin while thinking* Oh, yeah thanks again!**


	14. Here comes Raven and Izzy

**Lucy's P.O.V**

After Rogue and I finished taking a bath in the waterfalls, we rinsed our mud-covered clothes in the water. My only problem is I'm gonna walk all the way home with my bra and panties?! *Cries*

"But, Rogue! Do I really need to walk all the way home like this?!" I whined at Rogue who was smirking like an idiot.

"Sure…" was all he said.

I growled furiously and crossed my arms while pouting.

"You look cute when you act that way." Rogue smirked again.

I just pouted and continued to walk with him. I wish Sting and all of them are all asleep…

But no! when we arrived home they all are wide awake. I hide behind Rouge's back So that they won't see me in this outfit. Especially that idiot Sting. I blushed like the color of a tomato. They looked at me from head to toe while hiding behind Rogue's back. Well, don't exactly look at me. But I could feel their eyes on me. Or is it just imagination?

Rogue decided to take a bath together.

**Timeskip: **

**After Rogue and Lucy took a bath together… **

Okay, everyone is starting to act really, weird. Sting, Frosch and lector started acting really strange. Wanna know why? Every time Rogue and I look at them, they will start to whistle as if there's nothing happening. Ugghh… _pretenders and interrupters…_

Rogue and I decided to sleep while the three of them talks for the rest of the night.

**Sting's P.O.V **

Me, Lector and Frosch decided to talk for the rest of the night for a meeting. Hehehe…

"So, guys. We will not interrupt the two 'love birds' from now on get it?" I said in a drunken voice.

"Aye, Sting-kun" they said while handing me another bottle of rum that we found on the middle of the forest just now.

I think I find it strange to see a new bottle of rum with ribbon on it in the bushes while walking home. Somebody. Just maybe somebody must be living here in the forest and must be very rich.

I saw a bottle of Ron Zacapa hidden on the bush while heading back home. Hehehehe… I found myself a lucky person. But still, who is this mysterious person? Heh, I'll find out tomorrow…

I drank the entire bottle in one gulp. I need to drain my broken heart in rum. Yes, rum.

"Umm… Sting-kun?" the two exceeds looked at me in a worried look.

**Me: STING EUCLIFFE! Let go of the bottle NOW!**

**Sting: *Stumbles off chair then ruffles hair* Well, here's my lovely wife… *smirks***

**Me: Don't 'Lovely Wife' me! You asshole! You're drowning yourself in rum! And plus, we're not engaged yet! *scoffs***

**Sting: Raven-baby! *smirks seductively and hiccups* I miss my Raven-babe!**

**Me: Give me that rum, and get off that floor! NOW!**

**Sting: Baby! Don't be so maaad~! *hands the bottle* If you're jealous of the floor all you have to do is to ask… *smirks seductively* **

**Me: Urgghh… I hate drunken peoples… *cross arms* **

**Sting: *smirks and hiccups* hey, Raven-baby have you heard the old saying: "Girls only say 'I hate you' to the boys they love"? **

**Me: Um, no? And I don't believe in that piece of crappy shit…. Now take a bath! You smell awful!**

**Sting: Wanna take a bath with me? *purrs and smirks***

**Me: No thanks…**

**Sting: I know you want to. And it's okay, you can just watch me take a bath. *smirks seductively***

**Me: And why the hell would I do the that?**

**Sting: *Puppy dog eyes***

**Me: Fine! As long as you don't take off your damn shirt. **

**Sting: That's the best part, I'm gonna take off my shirt.**

**Me: *narrows eyebrows***

**Sting: E-except my short pants…. *chuckles nervously***

**Me: *sighs* Okay…. *cross arms***

**xX Inside the bathroom Xx**

***Awkward silence***

**Me: Why do I even have to see you take a bath? *close eyes with palm* **

**Sting: *Hiccup* don't deny, babe. I know you want to. *smirks***

**Me: No, I don't!**

**Sting: Then why'd ya' agree?**

**Me: Because you promised not to take off your pants!**

**Sting: Oh, yeahhh…. Raven-babe? Can you sing me a song?**

**Me: What?!**

**Sting: Pretty, pretty, please?**

**Me: Um, no. And I only sing when I bath or take shower… *claps mouth with free hand***

**Sting: *smirks* then join me for a bath.**

**Me: *facepalm* Fine! I'll just sing without **_**bathing **_**with **_**you**_**… *growls furiously***

**Sting: That's more like it… *smirks* **

**Me: Oh, shut up! And let me sing!**

**Sting: As you wish, babe…**

**Me: Oh, and what song?**

**Sting: Hands to Heaven.**

**Me: Seriously? Why did ya' picked that song?!**

**Sting: *smirks***

**Me: Ugghh… Why did I even ask you?**

**Sting: Just sing it! **

**Me: Fine, fine, fine….**

**Sting: *waiting calmly***

**Me: Tonight I need your sweet caress…. Hold me in the darkness… Tonight you calm my restlessness…You relieve my sadness…**

**xX After singing xX**

**Me: Satisfied? *Pants* that song is just too high…**

**Sting: *speechless***

**Me: What's the matter? You got all over tongue tied?**

**Sting: Nope. It's just that I never hear your voice. And you never sing… *blushes***

**Me: Oh, so compliments now, huh? Well, anyway thanks… *look at nails admiringly and smirks***

**Sting: *smirks* Welcome… Sing again!**

**Me: Well, look at the time. *looks at invisible watch* It's running late…**

**Sting: Where are you going, babe?**

**Me: I'm gonna write my story, **_**babe**_**!**

**Sting: Okay, fine! Bye, babe!**

I wrapped a towel on my waist after I took a bath. The two exceeds decided to go sleep. I went to the bedroom and lied on the bed

*hiccups* I guess I'm just too drunk… *hiccups* Now, where's my pants?

Oh, I think I'm passing out…

**Raven's P.O.V**

1:30 p.m

*Sighs*

It's been years since my sister, Izzy and I stayed in the forest in a big mansion. Our parents passed when we were very young and leave us with the servants. From all the places, why the forest? Our servants told us that they were probably hiding from business partners who tried to take over the company. I didn't believe them. Staying in this house in the forest was quite safe. 'Cause there is a medium-sized cement gate which is painted with peach and yellow fade. The grass was also mowed inside the gates. And has a little pool on a tiled floor outside the house. But I wasn't that interested much in swimming. I rather stay in the library and read.

I kept on wondering what's behind these walls. Spending my life inside a mansion made me feel like I'm a prisoner. Sometimes it feels like I'm trapped inside.

I learned powers too. Since I was young, I was a music dragon slayer. All years I grew being monotone. Living without parents is not that easy. All I had is my sister with me.

My sister was a Love and Grant mage. Thanks to her we all had enough food and needs without going out the forest. Which, suck 'cause I badly wanted to go to that forest.

Izzy is fifteen years old while I on the other hand, was three years older than her. And this made me eighteen.

I was reading a book with in the mansion library with headset in both of my ears when suddenly a knock came from the door.

"Knock, knock, knock."

"Come in." I made a flat glowing purple treble clef as a bookmark as I ran to the door. Just as I was hurrying the door opened and hit me in the face. Ow, f- - -…

"Raven-san, are you okay?" my little sister Izzy asked worriedly and helped me to stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Izzy." I said rubbing my forehead.

"It's time for lunch." She said cheerfully as always.

"Kay. I'm gonna come down later." I said while she nodded.

"I'll wait for you. So, what are you reading? Is it some kind of a love novel?" she asked with heart-shaped eyes.

Um, I almost forgot my sister is just obsessed with couples, such as love and anything about romance.

"Um, yes. I just can't take my eyes off the pages as I read."

"How can you stand spending the rest of the afternoon here?" she looked at the books in disgust as if there is something slimy on it.

Oh, and she also hates books and libraries. Except books with romance and love.

"Well, it refreshes my mind every time I spend my time here." I said and looked around the books.

Yeah, my sister and I are like different from each other. We are the opposite…

After I finished reading like seven pages and finished the whole book, we both decided to go downstairs to have lunch. Greeted by servants, they pulled a chair gesturing us to sit down.

I always had lunch like this. And it's no fun without anyone but Izzy and I to eat. I asked our servants to sit down and eat with us. Yeah, the more the merrier.

After having lunch with our servants I headed to the music room. It's my favorite spot on the mansion. The piano is open just as I left it yesterday. I sat on the black shiny wooden piano chair. I pressed the keys. And played the notes inside my mind. Later when I knew it, I started to sing with the song inside my mind. **(A/N: Actually, I got this song from Mariposa and the Fairy princess… I do not own this song! I just love it! The title: Only a breath away…) **

_Now the sun is up  
>The wind is in my hair<br>And the way's rough  
>But I don't really care<em>

_Just over the horizon  
>Just a short flight from here<em>

_I'm gonna see what I've only dreamed  
>I'm gonna fly on the lightest breeze<br>It's gonna be like the books I read  
>I'll write the pages to my story<br>_

_It's a brand new day  
>Only a breath away<em>

_(Oh, oh, oh) The wind won't slow us down  
>It's just a chance to play (oh, oh, oh)<br>We'll chase the drafts around  
>They won't get in our way<em>

_Just over the horizon  
>Bet ya the skies are clear<em>

_I'm gonna see what I've only dreamed (only dreamed)  
>I'm gonna fly on the lightest breeze (lightest breeze)<br>It's gonna be like the books I read  
>I'll write the pages to my story<br>It's a brand new day  
>Only a breath away<em>

_Only a breath away  
>Only a breath away<br>Your light reminds me  
>That I have everything I need<em>

_I'm gonna see what I've only dreamed (I've only dreamed)  
>I'm gonna fly on the lightest breeze (the lightest breeze)<br>It's gonna be like the books I read  
>I'll write the pages to my story (ah, ah, ah)<br>_

I was lost in my song I didn't even notice I was pressing the keys so hard. My sister appeared on the door with some kind of an old letter.

"Mom, wrote it." She said sadly.

Izzy handed me the letter. I read the almost faded words.

_Dear girls,_

_Once you both had grown and finally read this letter, I just want you both to know that you may do what you please. Go on adventures! Follow your dreams! Although I can't be there to say that to you both, I am just proud of you. My daughters. I love you both. This letter will remain a secret. You may not tell anyone else. You are ready. It is sad to leave you but your father and I need to do this. But I can't tell you. _

_I love you both. Be safe!_

_Love forever,_

_~Mom~_

Both Izzy and I cried on each other's shoulders. Suddenly a thought came to my mind. I read the letter once more and smirked.

I squealed excitedly. Izzy looked at me as though I'm insane.

"Izzy! Mom said we can do whatever we want!" I squealed. She join in the squealing moment with me.

"So, what are you gonna do?" I asked Izzy.

"I'm gonna go check out that forest."

"I'm gonna go check out that forest." We both said in unison and squealed again.

We both went to our room separate way to ready our things. I'm so excited. It's like I'm finally gonna see the whole world around. Finally I will see freedom. I dressed myself into my outfit which Izzy gave me from her 'Grant' power. Sure, Izzy got taste for fashion.

The outfit was a white legging until my knees and a gray sleeveless tank. I put on white cubic bracelet and my mother's heart locket around my neck. I placed my Ray Ban black purple sunglasses on the top of my nose. I slipped on my white pearl sandals. I let my long black-brown hair down and fling it behind my back. I put important things inside my brown Louis Vuitton bag.

Izzy wore a sleeveless sky blue top with a black leather jacket with revealing it open. She also wore gray pants until knee almost like mine. She had a black flat with white ribbon to design it. She wore our mother's white watch on her left hand. She had her white coach bag in her right hand.

Our servants looked at us as though we were insane. We told them that we were gonna explore the forest and we'll be back after a couple of days. I didn't carry much of things 'cause Izzy can just flicked one hand and poof- we got what we need.

_It's gonna be so exciting!_

**So how's this guys? I can't believe I'm putting myself and Izzy on this Chapter. I never do this before. Well, anyways I just can't wait- wait what? Do you think this Chappie is long enough? Well, thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! **


	15. Strange peoples

**Izzy's P.O.V**

My big sis, Raven and I decided to head through the forest with our hiking outfits on. We waved goodbye to our servants and head through.

"I just can't believe we're finally out of there!" I exclaimed while my sister nodded.

"Yeah, I feel freedom! From all the years of being locked up like a prisoner we're free!" she said while we we're walking.

"Oh, I know right! I just knew I heard voices in this forest! Who knows? Maybe they are some kind of couples here?" I said with heart-shaped eyes. I heard my sister facepalmed.

"Yeah, I found this forest quite suspicious too. And about those voices you said you hear about, I saw dark shadows from the music room in the upstairs last night while I was reading." She said emotionless and continued walking.

"What if there are people in here? Dangerous people?" I asked Raven-san with a creepy voice.

"Then, we'll beat the living shit out of them. And if they're good people- well it's good to make friends with them though." She said while smiling.

"Yay! I can't wait to matchmake some cute couples if we find them!" I said with heart-shaped eyes again.

"Um- yes." She said awkwardly.

We went deeper and deeper into the forest. We sat in a tree stump for a water rest.

"This calls for a celebration!" I exclaimed and grant for a rum using my powers.

"Um, no. We're not gonna drink that." My sister said while taking the rum away from my hands. She threw the rum into a bush.

"Then what are we gonna drink?" I said while pouting.

"Water." She handed me a pink water bottle while I sighed.

My sister can be little bit - scratch that. My sister can be super motherly to me. Well, I never have my mother's care before, so my big sis acted motherly to me which I found good 'cause mom passed when we were young.

We decided to camp here since its getting dark. I made two pink tents while my sister made our campfire.

_It's gonna be a long night…_

**Rogue's P.O.V**

That idiot, Sting slept without any clothes again earning a silent treatment from Lucy.

_Hehehe… Lucy, that's my girl…_

They are still arguing non-stop till now while I'm enjoying the show with my arms crossed….

"Why'd ya sleep without any clothes at all?!" she shouted at his face with a death glare.

"I'm telling you. I'm drunk."

"What?! Where'd you get beer?"

"It's not beer. It was rum. And I found it on the bush in the middle of the forest." He said while scratching the back of his head.

Lucy put her hands on her hips.

"Show me the bottle."

Frosch and Lector gave her the empty bottle shakingly. She gasped after reading it.

"There are other people here!" she gasped still eyes on the bottle.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you since just now!" Sting protested. Now I'm feeling bad for my brother.

"Silence!" Lucy ordered.

*Shivers* Lucy sure is scary when she's angry.

"Rogue!" Lucy called me with her voice still mad on it.

"Um, y-yes?" I asked stuttering.

"You and Sting come with me! Let's go check the forest." She ordered heading towards the door.

"Frosch and Lector guard the house" she said with her eyes beaming at the two exceeds but suddenly faded when she looked at Sting and I.

_Hey, what did I do? _

We followed her running into the forest panting heavily. Lucy ran faster than us when she's serious. She stopped to look at us who are panting heavily.

_All the way here in the middle of the forest, she's not even panting!_

"Come on, slowpokes… You guys are slower than a turtle!" she shouted in our faces.

Sting and I panted in response.

I repeat it again. Lucy's so scary when she's serious.

I can't even say a word my panting is interrupting every word.

"Lu-" I panted once more while Lucy picked a two big leaves and cupped some water on the flowing lake nearby. She handed them to us.

We drank the water quickly. We decided to rest on a shade of the tree for a while. We're in the deepest part of the forest. Not even I have reached this part.

**Raven's P.O.V**

Izzy and I woke up early in the morning like 7:00 something. We ate breakfast from Izzy's power and headed through the forest again. I heard sounds of talking.

"Izzy, do you hear that?" I whisper-shouted to my sister.

"Yup! It sounds like people." Izzy whisper-shouted back.

We peered through the bushes and saw two blondies and a black-haired guy who seem to be so emotionless.

"They seem to be good people." I whisper-shouted to Izzy again.

"Yeah. Look how the blondie and the black-haired guy hold hands! Their sooo cute!" Izzy whisper shouted with heart-shaped eyes while cupping her cheeks. I just facepalmed at my sister.

"Just let me do the talking, okay? I saw in books that these forest people speak different from our language." I whisper-shouted again to my sister.

We walked out of the bush with a scared look on our faces. They looked at us as though we were like crazy.

They turned their gazes at us.

_Its okay, Raven. Easy breezy… They are just probably thinking who called the fashion police… Hehe…_

"_How." _I greeted the strangers waving my hand up acting like I'm total insane.

They just looked with a confused look on my face.

"_How."_ I greeted them again.

Silence. They just looked at me confusedly.

"_Me name, Raven. Me and me sister explores this forest…_" I said while putting a palm on my forehead while pretending to look around the forest.

"_Good greetings._" I said doing a crappy talk.

I heard the blondie guy whispered to his friends.

"Is she ka-rayzee?!" due to the fact of my good hearing of my dragon instincts.

"Oh, sorry. I thought-" I began. I heard my sister facepalmed as she went beside me.

"It's, okay." The blondie-haired girl said.

"My name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She smiled warmly at us while helding out her hand.

"Raven Blackwell." I said shaking her hand. "And this is my little sister Izzy Blackwell." I introduced my sister to Lucy.

"Hello, there. Is that your boyfriend? Oooh… You guys are gonna have cute babies!" Izzy exclaimed with heart-shaped eyes making Lucy and her 'boyfriend' blush furiously.

"Um- yeah. Kind of. This is Rogue Cheney." She introduced her boyfriend to us and shook each our hands.

"Name's Sting Eucliffe." The blondie haired guy smirked at me while helding out his hand.

I took off my black and purple Ray Ban sunglasses to meet his eyes. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, so you think I'm ka-rayzee?" I said while shaking his hands.

"Oh, about that. Sorry." he said with an embarrassed look.

Izzy is busy talking to the two couples and matchmaking those two while doing her 'Love Job' while I on the other hand feeling uncomfortable with this guy staring at me. Ugghh… why does Izzy need to leave me with this creepy guy here?

"So what powers do you use?" I asked the Sting to change the subject.

"White dragon slayer third generation."

"Music dragon slayer second generation." I said emotionless.

*Silence*

"Ya' know mating season for dragon slayers is almost here." Sting said smirking.

Yeah, I read in the books in the library about dragon slayer's mating season. It's about dragon slayers finding mates. I wonder why does this guy says this.

No one thought me about my powers I just read from books, so I wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, I know." I said emotionless again.

"So, how'd you guys ended up here anyways?" he asked smirking.

Urgghh… I find this guy annoying! Actually, I don't really know how to explain to them…

"Um, you see-" I began.

"We were just explorers." Izzy said to Sting.

_Whew_, Izzy saved my ass there!

I gave her the '_Don't leave my side_' look.

She gave me back the '_Fine, fine. I think I'm gonna talk to Lucy and Rogue, see ya'_!' look.

I growled inside my head.

_I'm alone with Sting again. _*sighs*

I can't let everyone knew we lived in the deepest part of the forest. Yet. I don't trust these guys. Especially this flirty guy, Sting.

We just met them for heaven's sake!

"So, do you guys kind of live here?" I asked Sting who was lost in his train of thoughts.

"Um, yeah. Kind of."

"Where?"

"Come! I'll show you!" he dragged me through the forest.

I looked at Izzy with a worried look on my face while she was matchmaking Rogue and Lucy with heart-shaped eyes.

As soon as she notice me getting dragged by Sting, I thought for sure she was gonna help save my ass- but no! She began to make kissing sounds with heart-shaped eyes while cupping her face.

*growls* _Matchmaking sisters… _

Sting continuously dragged me to the forest while the other three was still talking while walking slowly.

*growls* Why do I need to get stuck up with this guy?!

"Sting! Why do you have to drag me there?! I can walk you know." I shouted to Sting.

He stopped then looked at me while smirking.

_I wonder how Lucy stands to live with a guy like him… I'll ask later…_

I just narrowed my eyebrows at this guy while crossing my arms. Once I reached him, he put an arm in my shoulder.

*growls* I bit my lip to calm my furiousness.

"So, Rogue is your brother, right?" I asked still crossing my arms while we were walking.

"Yup." Was all he said with a smirk.

"So you're the older?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"What do you think?"

"It's obvious. But how come you're older when Rogue is more mature than you?" I exclaimed.

"Runs around in the family. So, you're older than Izzy?"

"Yup."

We reached a medium-sized hut. We went inside which is deluxe enough. I landed on a chair with a poof. *sighs* I haven't sited for hours. Sting smirked while sitting down on a chair next to me. I just don't know what exactly know what's the problem of this guy. Sometimes, I just wanna wipe that smirk outta his face.

I heard Izzy squealed in delight once the three of them entered the house. That's when two green and red cat talking together on a cat-sized bed.

I joined in the squealing moment while I took the red cat in my arms and started to hug it. Izzy began hugging the green cat too.

"Frosch and Lector can't breathe." The green cat began to say.

"What's your name little guy?" I asked the red cat with a squished voice which sounded like a five-year-old kid.

"Lector. His name is Lector." Sting said behind me.

"Aaaww… What a cute nameeee…." I said still hugging the cat. I let go of my hold of the cat.

"So, is he like your cat or something?" I asked Sting.

"No, he's my exceed. Every dragon slayers have one."

"Then how come I don't have one?" Just as I said those a poof came my back.

"Says who?" Izzy said smirking handing me over a cute purple cat standing on its rear legs. Its ears are black and pairs of purple matching eyes. There is a black ribbon tied in her long tail. It wears a black and purple uniform designed with purple musical notes and a purple pair of flats same with a white ribbon at the top each.

The six of us jawdropped especially me.

"Uh-"

"Name her, Melody." Izzy winked at me and hugged my exceed once more before she went on hugging Frosch again.

"Thanks, Izzy!" I said hugging my sister.

She returned my hug.

"You're welcome, Raven-san." She smiled again.

I stared at Melody in disbelief. I read in books about dragon slayers having exceeds is a great opportunity. They will be your lifetime partner. But I never had one.

"Hi, Melody! My name's Raven." I introduced myself to my exceed.

"Hello, Raven-san." My exceed said bowing respectfully.

"Just call me Raven." I smiled at my exceed warmly.

My exceed nodded.

"Hey, look who have an exceed." A voice behind me said.

It was Sting carrying Lector. Would he stop annoying me for once?!

"Hey." I said emotionlessly.

"Hey."

"*sighs* what do you want Sting?!" I asked irritated.

"Hey, I'm just gonna ask if you wanna continue your explore in the forest with our exceeds. But in case you don't want to I'm gonna go back." He said while standing up.

"No, wait a walk would be nice." I smiled and looked at Melody.

"Well, what do you think, Melody." I asked melody.

"Sure, a walk with your _boyfriend_ would be nice." She expressed the word boyfriend as she smirked.

"He ain't my boyfriend!" I whisper-shouted at my exceed while that idiot, Sting and his exceed smirk.

I asked Izzy to take care of herself for me. She nodded and waved me goodbye.

"You're really close to your sister, you know that?" he said normally while the four of us walk through the forest.

_For once, he's not annoying….._

"Um, yes… And I decided to take care of her when our mother passed when we we're very young…." I said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Sting began.

"It's okay."

"My mother died when I was born. Rogue is just my step-brother." Sting said sadly.

_Whoa, this jerk has feelings too. _

**Uh, I'm out of idea guys, so I'm out for now! Thanks for all the reviews! Hugs and kisses to all the reviewers! I love you guys! You made my day!**


	16. Truth or dare in the Campfire

**Sting's P.O.V**

There was an awkward silence all the way back home with this Raven.

_Could this be the girl I ever wished for? Have heaven finally answered my wishes? _

Let's not get too melodramatic, can we?

I mean, Raven's not that bad. She is the quiet-type though… Rogue and Raven could get along very well… They could be even mistaken as brothers and sisters!

We were all walking back home with our two exceeds flying behind us. I began to whistle playfully to break the silence.

She turned he gaze at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you. For-… Thank you." She smiled warmly.

"You're welcome." I smiled back.

The orange light of the setting sun reflected on her black-brown hair.

_It's beautiful…_

"It's beautiful." The words seemed to slip out of my mouth. _Shit_!

"The sun I mean…" I quickly said the words that first came out from my mouth.

"I know. I never really knew how beautiful it is." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"Nothing." She said emotionless.

There was silence filling the atmosphere again. Suddenly there came a loud rock music. It seemed to emitting from Raven's pocket. She quickly took out a square looking-glass with lots of shiny designs on it. She began talking to it while putting it on her left ear.

"Hello? Yeah, Izzy. U-huh. Yeah were almost there. Okay, okay bye." She turned the thing off.

"What is that?" I asked Raven who was looking at me as though I'm insane.

"It's an I-phone."

"How does it work?" I said scratching my head.

"You make phone calls from people far away. Like contact them or something." She explained which I don't get.

"For example." She began tapping the screen with numbers on it.

"Hello? Izzy can you turn Rogue in? Well, I'm kind of explaining something to Sting. Uh- yeah." She talked to the "I-phone" once more. The two exceeds gathered in front of us.

"It's Rogue." She handed me the "I-phone"

"Rogue! Is it really you?"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's your own brother you fool!"

"Sting! Is that you?"

I heard the girls in the "I-phone" facepalmed while Raven facepalmed here.

The phone call ended with a beep while I gave Raven back her "I-phone".

"That was cool! Let's do it again!" I exclaimed at Raven.

"We better go back home." She said looking at the sky.

We reached the house greeted by smiling faces.

"Raven-san!" Izzy said jumping to hug her big sister while I jumped to hug my own brother who punched me in the face.

_Ouch_!

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The two sisters decided to sleep in their tents outside the house.

"You guys sure you don't wanna sleep inside?"

"It's okay, Lucy"

"Ooh! I have an idea!" I said two the two girls and looked at my direction.

"Let's all have a camp here!"

They both squealed in joy.

Izzy made three more tents. She also gave me a bunch of cute clothes which she said gonna attract Rogue.

The two brothers seemed to like my idea. We all gathered in the campfire sitting on a dried long log along with the others who sat on the other side next to the campfire too.

I was sitting with Rogue, Izzy and Frosch while Raven, Sting, Lector and Melody sit on the other side next to the campfire.

"Okay, who wants to play Truth or Dare?" I asked them cheerfully.

"Me! Me! I wanna play!" Izzy raised up her hands.

"Me." Raven said putting up her hands emotionless as always.

"Me." Sting followed while the other exceeds join in too. The only problem is Rogue.

"Ro-ro!" I said giving him a death glare.

"What?" he asked innocently but finally gave in when I gave him another death glare.

"This is gonna be sooo exciting! Okay, who first?" I asked them. There was silence. You could hear the crickets chirp.

"Fine! I'll go first." I said giving up. "Who ask me?" Sting raised up his hands.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?" Sting asked smirking. I swear I'm gonna wipe that smirk out of his face if he don't stop it.

I looked at Rogue who looked at me back. I'm not gonna be a coward.

"Dare." I said bravely.

"I dare you- hmm…" he said tapping his chin and thinking thoughtfully.

"I dare you to kiss Rogue endlessly, like there is no tomorrow." He said smirking again.

What the fu-

I felt a sudden pull with my eyes wide open.

I heard Izzy squealed in joy while Raven closed her eyes and her exceed's. Sting was smirking like an idiot.

When the kiss ended Rogue and panted heavily.

"Okay, I choose you, Sting." I panted while smirking.

He looked at me in disbelief.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked still smirking.

He gulped.

"D-dare."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked innocently.

"I said Dare." He nearly shouted.

"Okay, hmmm…."

"I dare you to _kiss_ _Raven on the lips_." I smirked while expressing almost every word.

Raven looked at me as though I'm insane. I just smirked at her while her sister, Izzy is still on heart-shaped eyes and what raven called 'MatchMaking Mode'. Sting gulped again while looking at Raven who was nervously looking at him back.

They started to lean forward each other's face slowly while still shaking. As soon as their lips touched, they looked away from each other blushing furiously.

"Raven-san you just had your first kiss!" Izzy exclaimed at her big sister who was still blushing.

"N-no I d-didn't." she tried to protest.

"Okay, who's turn?" Sting said trying to change the subject.

"Rogue, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Rogue said emotionless as always.

"_Coward_…" Sting mumbled under his breath which Rogue seemed to hear but ignored.

_Sheesh… he and Raven could be mistaken as brothers and sisters…_

"Tell us the Truth. Is it True that you and Lucy had been making out inside the bathroom before started making a campfire and gathering firewoods?" He asked smirking.

_Shit! _He has been spying on us! _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

The two sisters literally spit out the hot tea they've been drinking.

"Um- ehem." Rogue said blushing furiously. "Y-yes." He blurted out.

"Hehehehe…" Sting smirked from his seat.

"Okay, it's my turn." Rogue said emotionless trying to change the embarrassing subject.

"Raven-san, Truth or Dare?"

"Um, Truth." Raven smiled.

"Tell us something you never told anyone of us before. The truth."

"Uh- Um- About that, you see-" Raven began and sighed deeply.

"Me and my sister lived on a mansion in this forest and we kinda leave because we wanna go check this forest out 'cause we never really go out since young." Raven explained shamefully.

We all jawdropped except Izzy and her sister who looked pretty nervous.

"You mean-"

"That you-"

"What the-"

"Oh my-"

"I'm so sorry, we didn't tell you before… I'm really, really sorry." Raven and her sister apologized.

"No, don't apologize. It must be tough not being allowed to wander around or being locked up. I know how that feels." I said feeling pity for the two.

"Y-you do?" Izzy asked me still looking nervous.

"Yup. My dad used to lock me up inside my room for months and I never get to get out and I decided to leave my own life." I smiled which gave them an encouragement to smile too.

I stomped on Rogue's toe purposely. I bet he's screaming inside his mind.

"Oh, Lucy's right, don't apologize of what's for your own best." Rogue said rubbing his toe.

"Okay, then who's turn?" Sting asked changing the subject.

"Izzy, Truth or Dare?" Raven asked her own sister.

"Truth."

"Tell us the Truth. Who is more handsome: Rogue or Sting?" Raven asked her little sister while I on the other hand laughing my ass off. Rogue and Sting started ruffling their hair the sexiest way while acting handsome.

Izzy flinched to think. Everyone waited for her answer. You could almost hear the crickets chirp.

"Nobody…" she simply said. "What I mean is, both are perfectly-" she stopped dramatically. "Perfectly handsome a-and se-sexy." She finished stuttering almost every word which made the two brothers blush. I heard Raven facepalmed on her seat.

Yeah, that's what I thought from the first too. I knew exactly how Izzy feel.

*Silence*

"Okay, Lector." Izzy turned her gaze to Lector who was munching on some fish with the other two exceeds.

"Truth or dare?" Izzy asked.

Lector gulped and looked at his partner, Sting who gave him a smile.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like Melody?" Izzy asked Lector who choked on the fish together with Melody who was also choking on the fish.

Raven patted Melody's back while Sting did the same to his exceed who was both choking badly. After they have recovered, Lector turned to Izzy who looked a bit shy.

"Y-y-yes…" he stuttered while blushing like the colour of the tomato.

Melody blushed too.

"Never mind…" Sting sighed to his exceed earning a death glare from Raven.

Raven and Sting smirked at the same time. But looked away angrily at each other.

Silence again filled the atmosphere.

"Ehem." Lector said breaking the silence.

"O-okay, Frosch. Truth or dare?" Lector asked Frosch.

"Fro choose Dare." Frosch replied innocently.

"Aaaaawww…." Me, Izzy and Raven said in unison.

"I dare you to say, 'Sting-kun is the best and Sting-kun is the great' many times." Lector said smirking.

We all facepalmed of Lector's Dare to Frosch.

"Sting-kun is the best, Sting-kun is the great…" Frosch chanted.

After what seemed like centuries, Lector asked Frosch to stop. _Whew_…

"Okay, it's Frosch's turn." Frosch said innocently again.

"Melody-san, Truth or Dare?" Frosch asked Melody.

"Truth." Melody said calmly.

"Is it true that Melody-san also likes Lector?" Frosch said making the two exceeds blush profusely.

Silence filled the air.

"Um, y-yes…" she finally said giving up and looked at Lector who looked at her back.

I could feel the two dragon slayers, who owned the exceeds looking away from each other awkwardly and angrily.

"Okay, this calls for a S'more Celebration!" Izzy cheered handing out marshmallows and tree branches to each and every one of us.

We all roasted our marshmallows on the campfire while the three exceeds roast their fish with marshmallows in their sticks too.

Rogue shoved a roasted marshmallow in my mouth I gulped it down and shoved a marshmallow in his mouth which made him muffled what he wanted to say. I chuckled to see his face.

"Aaaww… Look at them having a cute 'Marshmallow Fight'!" Izzy said with heart-shaped eyes while cupping her face.

"Raven-san you really needed a boyfriend! Look at how Lucy and Rogue they look sooo cute!" I heard Izzy said once more making her sister blush profusely.

"I'm just eighteen, Izzy." I heard raven said.

"Just?! Lucy is fifteen and she already had one!"

"Well, I admit that they both are sweet, but I'm just not that interested on having a boyfriend thingy." I heard Raven said emotionless and sighed.

"Well are you even interested in Sting?" Izzy asked smirking.

Raven and Sting spit out their tea together in unison at the fire. Making the fire sizzle and die.

"Urgghh… Thanks a lot Sting! Now we had to sleep shivering." Raven grumbled in the dark.

"ME?! You started it!"

"Don't try to lose my patience, Bee Sting!"

"I am not trying to, Raven Bird!"

"Urghh!"

"Urghh!"

Sting finally made a glowing white light from his left hand.

"Watch and learn Raven Bird!" Sting smirked with the light reflecting in his face.

"No, watch and learn, Stingy Bee!" Raven said and made a purple glowing fire on her right hand.

They both launched the swirling purple fire and the white fire on the dark firewood which caused an orange fire.

We all jawdropped at the elders actions.

They grabbed their exceeds and went to their tents the separate ways while growling.

Izzy sighed.

"I think I'm gonna go get rest. You guys should too. It's getting late ya' know." Izzy said standing up being followed by Frosch who will sleep with Izzy.

"Goodnight, Lucy, Goodnight Rogue." She said to the both of us.

"Goodnight, Izzy!" we replied back.

Now Rogue and I are all alone with the crickets chirping peacefully.

"So what do you wanna do Ro-ro?" I said kissing his cheek.

"Crazy stuffs." He replied while smirking.

"What was that?" I asked innocently with a smirk.

He mouthed the words 'Makin' out' with a huge smirk on his face se.

"You got it, tiger." I said giving him a wink seductively while leaning down to kiss-

But suddenly we were rudely interrupted.

"WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" they all shouted in their tents.

Rogue and I chuckled and headed to our tent to do the crazy stuff Rogue said about.

Just kidding! We are gonna get a Good night sleep!

**A/N: So how's this Chappie guys? It's 9:40! I made it through the day! It's been fifteen days I'm updating each Chapters each day and totally non-stop… Christmas is almost coming and I'm gonna get busy… But I think I will manage to update everyday till Christmas comes! I'm gonna miss you all! Cause I'm gonna go to Korea… :'( I'll miss you all and thank you for all the reviews it's the best Christmas present I ever have! I totally love you guys! **


	17. Can you move into our house?

**Rogue's P.O.V**

It is morning. I opened my eyes and rephrased what happened last night. Right, we had to play that silly game, 'Truth or Dare'. And after that Lucy and I sleep together on the tent with me shirtless.

Right now I'm cuddling with Lucy who seemed to be still sleeping. I sighed and tightened my grip at her waist.

I closed my eyes once more to have another peaceful sleep. I took another glance at Lucy who was already awake. She was staring at my chest. I chuckled slightly while she looked at my direction.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked smirking.

"Good Morning Ro-ro." She said try to change the subject while blushing.

"Good Morning, Lu-lu." I replied back smiling.

I kissed her forehead while she wrapped her legs around my waist. I inhaled deeply in her hair. I like her scent… _Mmmm….Vanilla and Strawberries…_

"I love you, Lu-lu."

"I love you too, Ro-ro."

Our tents suddenly zipped opened revealing three people and exceeds.

_Ugghh… Interrupters and always Interrupters…._

"Aaawww… Just look at them cuddle!" Izzy said with heart-shaped eyes while cupping her face once more.

The two elders had their arms crossed with a look of anger painted in their faces.

Hmm, I guess they still haven't recovered since last night…

"Come on, chop, chop, chop slowpokes! We got a lot to do!" Sting's blabberish exceed instructed to Lucy and I.

I growled but Lucy calmed me down...

We both stand up from the cushion and went inside the house's bathroom. We brushed our teeth together.

_Pfft… Another perfect day… _

**Izzy's P.O.V**

We all eat outside the house just like yesterday night. I could get use to this every day…. Suddenly, I had the most brilliant idea that first came in my mind. But I'm not really sure how to say it.

"Lucy." The words escaped from my mouth. _Shit_!

Everyone looked at my direction.

"If you guys w-wanted- you can all move in to our house. If you want-" I looked at them with nervousness pasted in my face.

There was silence. You could hear a pin drop.

"I-it's okay if you d-don't want t-to." I asked with disappointment in my voice.

"No, we do want to." Lucy smiled. "What do you think Ro-ro?" she asked her hot boyfriend.

"Sure!" Rogue cheered being followed by the rest except for Raven-san and Sting who were still crossing their arms.

This two still haven't recovered from their "little" fight last night.

I smiled at them cheering.

"Okay then, it's settled from this day you guys live with me and Raven-san."

"Yeah!" Raven-san cheered putting her left arm up.

"Yeah…" Sting said acting sleepy.

"You didn't get much sleep huh, Bee Sting?" my big sis asked Sting with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Why do you even care, Raven Bird?"

"Oh no, here goes another fight again…" I whispered to Rogue and Lucy who nodded in agreement.

"It's not like I do, Stingy!"

"Hurray! Finally! I'm so touched!" Sting said sarcastically.

"Well, better be, Bee! So buzz off…"

"Hive Street is mine, Birdie!"

"You can take your Hive Street with you, Bee 'cause I don't really care!" Raven-san shot back with a glare.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" they both said and stomped off the table with their exceeds following behind them and head through the forest angrily the separate ways.

"Raven-san!" I called through my sister worriedly but she didn't turn to look back.

"Give her some time to cool off." Lucy said with a warm smile. I nodded and we all went back eating.

**Raven's P.O.V**

Ugghh… Who does that Sting thinks he is?! I'm so mad right now I swear could kill a person.

"Think about it Melody! Who does that idiot Sting thinks he is?! I mean who even started this fight?! Him right?!" I asked Melody who nodded in agreement while patting my back.

"I don't know what I'm talking about Melody, but this guy- this guy made me feel like- urgghh!" I growled pulling my hair in despair.

I sat on the edge of the stone near the waterfalls soaking my feet in the water.

"I hate him, Melody I hate him!" I growled at nobody imagining Sting and wide that grin of his.

I was lost in my thoughts I suddenly slipped in the water. It was so deep and I don't really know how to swim. That's why I don't swim in our pool.

"Help!" I heard Melody shouting. I reached for air and started squirming.

**Sting's P.O.V**

"Think about it Lector! Who does that Raven-lady thinks she is?!" Lector nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, I heard shouts of help. My ears perked up. It sounds to be coming from the waterfalls. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me with Lector flying behind my back.

It was Raven. Melody was trying to pull her up the water.

_Shit_!

I took off my shirt and jumped into the water with a loud splash. I swam to Raven and pull the end of her shirt to the shore.

"Raven!" I shooked her shoulders.

I feel like slapping her face now. _Oh, why not?_ I slapped her face while shaking her shoulders.

She choked and coughed. Her eyes fluttered and looked into mine. She coughed once more breaking the eye contact. She's shivering. I flung my shirt to her and helped her stand up.

"Don't ever try to go swimming like that again!"

"I-I di-di-didn't g-go sw-swimming…" she said still shivering.

"Sshh… Let's get you warmed up." I said making a fire with the medium-sized rocks. The spark from the fire flew on the dried moss grass which created a smoke. I blew it creating fire. I added twigs and branches making the fire grew.

I don't believe I am saying this but I feel pity for her. I sat down next to her in the fire.

She looked at me while I look back.

"I-I am so-so-sorry S-s-ting. For all the things I said to you today and yesterday. A-and i-in t-the e-end you we-were t-the one t-to h-h-help m-me. Th-thank you." She said shivering.

"It's, okay. I wanted to say sorry for the things I said to you too. I was the jerk…" I said with shame on my voice.

"C-can we at least b-be friends?" she said smiling warmly.

"Sure." I smiled back and held out my hand.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

We shook each other's hand gratefully.

The two exceeds were chatting while sitting on the rocks. Giggling and laughing. I smiled. I didn't notice Raven was looking at them too while smiling.

I guess we had the same thinking… I was staring at her and I didn't even notice she was staring at me.

We both looked away.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Wanna go home? They are probably worried about us." She said standing up.

"You sure you don't want to warm up anymore?" I asked confused.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay."

"Lector!"

"Melody!"

We both called for our exceeds in unison.

We all headed back home greeted by worried faces.

"Raven-san! Are you alright?" Izzy asked her sister with a worried-look.

"Yeah, I'm fine Izzy. I just slipped from the rock and got a little carried out."

"Whew, thank goodness… Oh, so you and Sting befriended already?" she said smirking.

"Um, yes…"

Izzy smirked again. "I know what you guys did in there…" she said while smirking.

Sting literally ran to the wall while I on the other hand was blushing furiously.

"I'm just kidding!" Izzy said in a fangirl voice.

This is dolphinately not her…

"So where's Lucy, Rogue and Frosch?" I asked Izzy to change the subject.

"Oh, I was just helping them pack a few things. And just gave Rogue a bunch of few hot clothes- wait a minute. I haven't give Sting yet. Here you go Stingy Bee!" Izzy said cheerfully and handed Sting a bundle of clothes.

Izzy was right… The clothes are hot… Especially the people who is gonna wear it… What the hell am I saying?!

"Now chop, chop people! We better get moving! And, Sting here's your suitcase Sting. You can't carry the clothes like that." She handed Sting a pink suitcase.

"Pink?! Why pink?!" Sting shouted irritatedly.

"Well, I guess I ran out of powers… I better make my last grant." She said turning her dress into a black crop top with her same black leather jacket and a black rip skinny jeans.

Suddenly, I was changed me into a purple crop top with a short ripped jeans and a black and mixed color NY hat with a long black DJ headphones scarlet pendant hang around my neck.

What the he-?! I want my own outfit. I don't feel comfortable on this.

"Izzy! Change me back into my own outfit. NOW!"

"Hey, I didn't did that on purpose! And I really can't right now 'cause my magic has gone low." She said with an apologetic look.

I growled inside my head. Did I mention how annoying and hyperactive my sister can be?

Well, even she's _that_ annoying; she can be a great, loving sister.

Lucy, Rogue and Sting wore the hot and cute outfit.

They looked at us from head to toe as we did the same to them.

Izzy clapped her hands and with a poof a grey top-down car appeared in front of the house. They all stared in disbelief.

"Wait a minute- I thought your magic has gone low? And wouldn't it be a bumpy ride?" I asked Izzy with confusion in my voice.

"Only for making outfits, but for other things, no. And it won't be. I made it extra especial way which I called 'Anti- Bumpiness'. Okay then, let's all get moving."

They all put their suitcases into the back luggage.

"I'll drive." I told Izzy with a smirk. She threw me the keys while I open the door to the driver's seat.

"Oooh! I wanna sit with the two couples at the back and watch them cuddle! And especially I want Frosch to sleep in my lap!" Izzy squealed suddenly. I just facepalmed myself at that girl.

Sting and Izzy changed seats which is in the front passenger seat. Lector sleeps on Sting's lap while he is brushing Lector

We got a long way to go…

I put on my black mixed purple sunglasses.

I started the car's engine and drove off with Melody sleeping on my lap.

"Woo-hoo!" I heard the people from the back shouted.

_Immatures_…

Sting on the music: 'Let it go' and turned it on loudspeaker.

"Seriously?" I asked him smiling on the road. He didn't answer me. Hmm, Rogue and Sting has been quiet.

I pressed a button which is playing 'Timber' I began to sing along with the song being followed by Izzy and Lucy.

"It's goin' down. I'm yellin' Timber you better move, you better dance… Let's make a night. You won't remember I'll be the one… You won't forget… Oooohhh…." The three of us sang with the song.

I looked in the rear view mirror only to see Rogue with an uncomfortable look in his face. I looked at Sting too who had the same look on Rogue's face.

Oh, right it's a dragon slayer thingy that works only for boys… _Motion Sickness…_

I looked at the rear-view mirror once more. Well, I only had one thing to do…

"Music Dragon's Harmony…" I whispered while driving. Purple glowing lights were floated around Sting and Rogue which only Dragon Slayers can see. I looked at the rear-view mirror to see a relieved Rogue.

He gave me the 'Thank you' look and smiled.

'You're welcome' I smirked and winked.

I looked at Sting who was relieved and smiling.

'Thank you, Raven'

'Welcome.'

I winked at Sting and putted my eyes back in the road once more. We went deeper and deeper into the woods until finally we reached our house.

"Wha- this is your house? Why is it in the middle of the forest?" Sting asked with confusion on his face.

"It's a long story…" I said getting out of the car, carrying Melody with me who was still sleeping.

They all get their suitcases off the back luggage while me and Izzy called for our servants. The gates opened greeted with smiling faces.

"Raven-san! Izzy-san! You all had finally come home! We are all so worried..." they gushed happily.

"Well, Raven-san and I had fun though, and also we made friends…" Izzy said to them, and I forwardly introduced our friends to them.

"Let Raven-san and Izzy-san give you a tour and let us take your luggage to your room…" they all welcomed our friends with a smile. They took their luggage and head through the air-conditioned living-room.

"This is the living room…" Izzy said with a voice sounded more like a baggy tour guide. We all showed them to the library, gym room, bowling room, swimming pool, hall, ballet room, basketball room, and other rooms. The last is the music room which I really missed my instruments.

"And this is the music room. It is Raven-san's favorite spot in the house. Also, she can play all the instruments…" Izzy said smirking at me.

No, Izzy, don't you dare say it.

"Raven-san, can you play us a song while singing?" Izzy smirked.

Ugghh… She said it…

"What?" I asked innocently.

She looked at me with the puppy-dog eyes.

I just rolled my eyes at this girl. She can be too hyperactive…

Why does she always have to made me do embarrassing things?

I walked to the guitar seat being followed by everyone's gaze.

I sit down on the black chair which I really missed.

I strummed playful notes while my left fingers pressed on the upper guitar keys.

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath. Scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sat quietly, agreed politely. I guess that I forgot I had a choice. I let you push me past the breaking point. I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything."

I strummed once more tightening my grip at the guitar.

"You held me down, but I got up. Already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice, you hear that sound. Like thunder gonna shake the ground. You held me down, but I got up. Get ready 'cause I've had enough. I see it all, I see it now."

I stopped dramatically to sing the chorus.

"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Oh oh oh oh oh oh…. Oh oh oh oh oh oh… Oh oh oh oh oh oh… You're gonna hear me roar…"

I began moving my head and with the song like dancing. I'm quite enjoying myself. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I never really sing on public. Except now.

"Now I'm floating like a butterfly. Stinging like a bee-"

I stopped and looked at Sting who was trying to held back his laughter because I mentioned this 'Stinging like a bee' thing.

I just rolled my eyes at this guy.

"I earned my stripes. I went from zero, to my own hero. You held me down, but I got up. Already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice, you hear that sound. Like thunder gonna shake the ground. You held me down, but I got up. Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
>I see it all, I see it now."<p>

And I sang and so on. I feel quite good- Everybody clapped their hands joyfully. Now I'm feeling really embarrassed.

Izzy ran to me and hugged me.

"Okay now, let's go to your rooms…" I said changing the subject.

Izzy and I showed them to their rooms. They entered the room with awe written on their faces.

"Glad you guys like it. And if you guys need Izzy and I call us." We showed Lucy, Rogue and Frosch's room.

"But how come I don't get to sleep with Frosch?" Izzy pouted and went back to Lucy and Rogue's room to take Frosch.

I just sighed and turned to Sting and Lector.

"Where is your room?" Sting asked me.

"Um, over here." I said walking to the left.

I opened the door to my room which is painted with purple and designed with glowing purple notes. My bedspread is purple and pink with musical notes to design it. There were bookshelves here and there. The books arranged neatly in the bookshelves.

Sting looked at the books in disgust.

"How could you sleep in this kind of place?" Sting asked me and went to look at the books again with disgust.

"You know, you and Izzy could get along really well." I smiled at Sting while I placed the sleeping Melody in my bed.

"There is an empty room in front of my room if you want you could crash there. Do whatever you want with it." I suggested getting emotionless.

"That would be fun." Sting said getting out of the door being followed by his exceed.

"Bye, Raveny!" Sting smirked.

"Bye, Stingy! See ya' later!"

And by that they disappeared out of the door.

I wonder what we all are gonna do later. Oh, I know! We can all have a Pool Party! Which I'm not really gonna swim…

_It's gonna be a long day…._

**So, how'd you guys think of this Chappie? I don't really think it's that interesting and stuff. But this is the longest Chappie I wrote for one day…. Well, thank you for all the loving reviews… And it made my boring day into a celebrating day! I'm kinda having eyebags and I looked like I've been murdered! Literally! And Phew, I really needed a long holiday! And relax! My back hurts my whole body hurts just for updating each days… Well, I guess I'm off.. Se ya' tomorrow!**


	18. Time to tell your secrets

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I turned on the tap of the bathtub and went inside.

_Aaahh… It's been so long since I didn't have my long hot bath…_

This is life… Everything is just per-

There was a light knock on my bathroom door.

"Lucy, It's time for lunch now…" Rogue said behind the door.

"5 more minutes!" I shouted angrily. Urgghh… I hate it when a person disturbs my hot bath.

"Okay…" Rogue said quietly.

I went back from my hot bath.

Suddenly there was red fluid that seemed to be emerging from-

_Shit_! I don't have any pads!

I quickly got out of the tub and wore the clothes Izzy gave me yesterday. I opened the door with sweats of perspiration dropping from the sides of my face. I gotta find Izzy and Raven! They'd know what to do.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Rogue asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I answered quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!" I yelled at him.

_The cause of period…_

He shivered.

There was an awkward silence while I combed my hair.

"It's time for lunch." He said waiting for me comb.

"I know, I know."

After I'm finished, we both headed to the door.

"Rogue, I'm sorry for yelling at you just now."

"It's okay…" he said while kissing my forehead while wrapping an arm around me.

When we reached the large dining room, they all seemed to have started eating already. There was a large and long rectangular table which shines brightly in the light

"Lucy, Rogue! You're just in time! Let's eat!" Izzy said cheerfully.

Wait a minute- did she just say something normal?

I sat beside Izzy who was munching on some Mac 'n Cheese. Rogue was sitting on my other side while Raven was sitting beside Izzy's other side and Sting on her other side.

"Izzy." I whispered while eating. She turned her gaze towards me.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Do you have any pads?" I asked her quietly.

"Why?"

"I have period."

"Okay, I'll give some you later."

Suddenly there were sounds of spraying sounds.

We both looked at Rogue and Sting who was spraying the water from their mouths. They couldn't possibly do that "accidentally", right?

"Rogue! Sting! Behave!" I glared at them.

"Oh, it's okay Lucy! They're having fun!" Izzy cheered with heart-shaped eyes.

Rogue and Sting seemed to have red fluid coming out of their noses.

_Immatures… _

"So later, we all are gonna have a pool party!" Raven announced.

Everyone cheered.

I'm not gonna swim.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

"Izzy." I heard Lucy whisper to Izzy.

"What?" I heard Izzy whispered back.

"Do you have any pads?" Lucy asked her quietly.

"Why?"

"I have period."

"Okay, I'll give some you later."

Sting must've hear it too 'cause he sprayed out the water he was drinking like I did.

"Rogue! Sting! Behave!" she glared at us.

"Oh, it's okay Lucy! They're having fun!" Izzy cheered with heart-shaped eyes.

Sting and I seemed to be having nosebleed coming out of their noses. Lucy must've thought it was just wine.

Raven-san tried to change the subject and eyed us.

"So later, we all are gonna have a pool party!" Raven-san announced.

Everyone cheered.

Whew, she was a lifesaver!

As soon as everyone finished eating they went back to their own rooms to wear their own swimsuits and trunks. I walked back to our room 'cause Lucy was taking the "thing that should remain nameless" from Izzy.

I changed into my black baggy trunk with red flames on the side without any shirt on top. I took off my current short pants when suddenly, the door opened. It was Lucy. She quickly covered her eyes while I on the other hand was covering my- **(A/N: You know the rest… Hehehe.) **

I put on a boxer and the pants. Lucy cleared her throat and went inside the bathroom. She was carrying something that looks like a little pillow. I shrugged it before I had nosebleed again.

After I waited for what seemed like centuries, and finally Lucy came out with her bikini which made me make my pants fell down literally. Good thing this time I wore boxers.

Lucy walked over to me with a seducing smile which made me move a little backwards. She walked closer and closer till' she reached me. I looked at her with a confused and shocked look in my face.

She circled her arms around my waist and pulled my pants up. She brushed her hands on my waist which made me shiver down my spine.

"Lu-lucy." I moaned.

"Oh, don't take it too serious Rogue!" she said turning back before she could go any farther she smacked her lips into mine.

I slipped my tongue onto her lips making contact with hers. We were forced to sit down on the bed circling our around each others. I pulled her closer. She let out a moan which encouraged me to pin her down the bed. I moved my tongue to her neck.

"Rogue…" Now it was her time to moan. _I love the sound of that._

"Say it again." I said smirking in her neck and went back to what I'm doing.

"Rogue…"

I moved my hand under her back bra when the door suddenly burst open.

_Shit! I forgot to lock it! _

"Oh, are we interrupting something?" Raven-san asked with the five of them behind her in swimsuits.

"Aawwwe! Why did you open the door Raven-san? Can't you see they're in the middle of something?" Izzy said with broken-heart shaped eyes while carrying my exceed.

_I was about to say the same thing._

"Okay, but come down later guys." Raven-san said smiling warmly.

She closed the door behind her leaving Lucy and I blushing.

"Should we go downstairs? Or should we continue what we're doing?" I asked Lucy still blushing profusely.

She kissed me on the neck and stood out of the bed.

"Come on now!" she hurried me while pulling my hands to stand up.

**Sting's P.O.V**

I crossed my arms in my toned chest and sighed seeing two girls_ half_ in bikinis just made me feel like I'm gonna get another nosebleed. I guess this is how it feels living with girls…

Izzy wore a black with pink dots matching bikinis while Raven wore a purple bikini designed with black musical notes with black baggy shorts with two purple treble clefs on the sides.

I was wearing white shorts and yellow flames on the other side.

The two girls were waiting for Rogue and Lucy to come down patiently.

"Izzy-san! Izzy-san! Frosch wants to see the flowers!" Frosch pulled Izzy's left hand.

"Oh, would 'ya now? Okay!" Izzy said launching a pink light in the sky. Pink petals of flowers fell in the air slowly.

"Not bad." I smirked at Izzy.

I formed my pointer together and mumbled something Weisslogia thought me.

White light surrounded each petal making them stop in their place.

"My turn." Raven smirked.

She formed her hands together and purple light with musical notes circled each light and petal.

"Oooh…" the exceeds looked at the mixed petal, light and purple musical notes.

"Let's partaaayyy!" Izzy shouted. Creating rums with a poof.

I made the whole thing spin by my light.

Suddenly Rogue and Lucy came downstairs glancing at what we've done.

"Its… Beautiful…" Lucy said while Rogue nodded.

We all looked at the both of them deadpanning. You could almost hear a pin drop.

"What?" Lucy asked innocently.

"I know what you guys did in there…. And don't deny it~" Izzy said smirking with playfulness in her voice.

The three of us burst out in laughter.

They all looked at us as though we were insane.

"What?" It's now our turn to act innocent.

"Never mind, let's just enjoy the partyyyyy!" Izzy said once more making everyone cheer.

"Now, who wants some Ron Zacapa?" she asked sounding like she's really drunk.

"Izzy, are you-" Raven was cut out before Izzy shoved a drink into her mouth.

"Let's get drunnnkkk!" Raven said drunkenly as she shoved the bottle of Ron Zacapa into Izzy's mouth.

Suddenly there was a forced push into my mouth. Liquid started pouring down my throat…. I feel so tipsy….

"You really-cup shouldn't have-cup done-cup that." I said smirking between hiccups.

"Okay, it's secret telling time! Just the three of us…" Raven said smirking drunkenly playfully waved her eyebrows.

"Me! I wanted to go first!" Izzy sounded more like a barfed guy.

"First off, I put CCTV camera in Lucy and Rogue's room and bathroom- Well not really the bathroom- Just in their room… And try to look at this!" Izzy exclaimed with a voice that sounded like her "Matchmaking" voice but a little too drunky…

She showed us one of the device they've been explaining to me lately which I still don't understand.

There was Rogue and Lucy making out in the bed. It made me feel like my heart is crushing again. Right from the start I love Lucy. Only Lucy. I tried to change the subject.

"I need more booozzzzeee!"

Just as I said those, the whole bottle was shoved into my mouth once more.

"Now who's turn? Okay, your turn Stingy!" Izzy said and took the bottle that was shoved into Raven's mouth and drink it. **(A/N: Okay, I know that sounds really gross. After Izzy and Sting shoved it in their mouths, I drank it? OMGross… Hey, I'm drunk and so is Izzy, remember?) **

"Okay, right from the start I like Lucy. Ever since I met her- I loved her. I loved her like I never loved anyone before. When I found out that I used to bully her when we were kids- I just couldn't forgive myself…. And what hurts even more is that she doesn't feel the same for me… She loves Rogue no matter what. And what makes my brother happy, I'm happy… But who are we kidding? Why love a girl who doesn't loves you back? Well, enough of this crappy talk- You're turn, Raven!" I said with a serious smile. I don't even feel drunk. Izzy shoved the bottle in my mouth once more while we both wait for Raven to tell us her secret.

"Okay, first things first- I didn't know why my heart ached that you said you only loved Lucy. Only Lucy… I don't know why but my hearts still hurts… It's like I've been punched in the gut… Well, movin' on… Every time I'm with this Bee Sting my chest feel like it's floating. Literally..." Raven raised an eyebrow at me who was looking at her blushing.

_Does she really mean all those thing she said?_

"I need more booze." Raven said emotionless while drinking the whole bottle. Izzy has passed out on the floor.

Suddenly, Izzy stands up karate-like with her hands formed like chopper.

"Oiii! Lucy and Rogue~!" she called to the "couples" in the pool with her drunken MatchMaking voice.

Raven was gulping on some Ron Zacapa. I stared at her with a confused look on my face.

"What?!" she asked crankily with a drunken voice.

"Do you really mean all the things you said?" I asked still confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" she sighed still and leaned closer to my face.

"I lo-" and with that she passed out on top of me.

Wait- what?!

"Raven!" I shook her shoulders. I get her off me and sat her on the pool's sofa.

"Izzy! You're sister has passed out!"

No answer.

I sighed.

Where is a loudspeaker when you need one?

I decided to carry Raven to her room. Damn, I really need to work out. I'm growing kind of weak. *Slaps self* No I ain't… I'm the Great Sting Eucliffe being weak? That never, ever happens.

I placed Raven on top of her bed carefully. Ah, there… I heard her mumbled something. I decided to turn to my heels whe suddenly- I felt a sudden grip on my wrist.

"No! I can't bear to lose you again." Raven groaned while sleeping. She tightened her grip on my wrist.

I was wide-shock. Who knew a cold-hearted girl have feelings too? And who is this mysterious person?

"Don't leave me." She grumbled in her sleep.

I tried to get out of the grip but that made her tightened her grip even more.

"Please." She begged with eyes closed. I could feel sympathy poking my heart like needles.

"I won't." I whispered and sat on her bed.

Her hands still gripped my wrists.

"You can let go now…"

I heard her snoring calmly which made her let go of my hands. I watched her sleep peacefully…

_Maybe. Just maybe. She could be the one who I could ever wished for…._

**So, how's this Chappie guys? Hope ya like it! Like I was always saying thank you for all the reviews! I seriously love you guys! And don't forget to leave a nice review! Thank you!**


	19. Now everybody's drunk

**Izzy's P.O.V**

*Hiccup*

"I'm drunkkkkk! Yeah, baby!" I yelled in the microphone in the swimming pool.

"Izzy-san!" Frosch asked me worriedly.

"Frosssshhhh! You'rrre so cuuuuutttee! I love you, Frossschhh! I lovvvvee youuuu!" I shouted in the microphone to Frosch.

"This one's for the two cuuuutte couple over there!" I pointed at Rogue and Lucy drunkenly.

"I love you babbbbyyyyyy! And if it's quite all rrrright…. I need you baaaabbbbby… To warm my lonely night… I love you baaabbbby…Trust in me when I saaaayyyy… Oh, pretty baaabbbby…. Don't bring me down I pray Oh, pretty baaabbby…. Now that I found youuuu, staaaaay and let me love you babbbbyyyyyy!" I sang pretty loudly making the two couples blush furiously.

After I finished sing I jumped into the pool with a loud splash.

I walked to them and smirked.

"I neeeeed morreee boooooozzeee, yeaahhhhh! Hey-cup now, where is that Ravennn and Stingk-ky? I need to them-me to join-ne in the fuunnn-ne with-de me-e…" I said popping bottle of rums on the table.

"Ravennn~… Stingk-ky~…" I sang drunkenly with a smirk on my face. I opened the bottle's cap smirking. I stumbled unstably and plopped my way to the swimming pool's sofa chair.

"Cause I'm all alone… And there's no one here bessside me… Ohhh my prrrrroblems have all gone but therrrre's no one here to derrrride me… But you gotta have friendsss!" I sang while pouring rum to my glass.

"Oiii! Luccccy~, Rogggie~! Jooiiinnn me in heerree!" I called to the two cute couples.

They just looked at me while I looked back at them.

I gave them the puppy-dog eyes. They groaned and went over to me in the swimming pool's chair with me. As soon as they reached me I shoved two bottles of rum into each of their mouths.

"I'm drunk, I'm drunk. Yeah, that's right!" the three of us said in unison and burst out in drunken laughter.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

So, now everybody's drunk except the three exceeds. They were all swimming in the pool happily while Izzy, Lucy and Rogue on the other hand were drowning themselves in rum.

"Oh, and you know what?! He bumped into a wall and passed out!" Izzy exclaimed in a drunken voice while telling her joke. They all burst in drunken laughter.

"Okay, now for my own joke!" Lucy said on a drunken voice while smirking.

"Well, Rogue and I used to play mud fights when we were young. And try to imagine all of the mud I threw in Rogue's face!" Lucy exclaimed and Izzy burst out into laughter while Rogue looked drunkenly irritated.

"My turn." Rogue smirked and waved his eyebrows playfully.

Rogue told his joke about Lucy tripping on the mud. Izzy and Rogue burst out laughing while Lucy grunts in annoyance and crossed her arms drunkenly.

Suddenly, there was water spraying into Izzy's face. Izzy looked up to see Lucy spraying Rogue's face with a water gun.

"Oh, it's on! Huehuehuehue…"Izzy smirked while Rogue on the other hand was cracking his knuckles.

Izzy granted for pink and black water guns. Izzy handed him the black water gun but Lucy is nowhere to be found they caught a glimpse of a blonde hair hiding under the table.

They sprayed water on Lucy. Everyone is just doing their childish drunken things…

Meanwhile, in Raven's room Sting was sitting down on Raven's bed while Raven was sleeping soundly. Sting was in deep thought.

_~Flashback~_

'_Raven it's your turn!' Sting said with a serious smile._

"_Okay, first things first- I didn't know why my heart ached that you said you only loved Lucy. Only Lucy… I don't know why but my hearts still hurts… It's like I've been punched in the gut… Well, movin' on… Every time I'm with this Bee Sting my chest feel like it's floating. Literally..." Raven raised an eyebrow at me who was looking at her blushing._

"_Oiii! Lucy and Rogue~!" Izzy called to the "couples" in the pool with her drunken MatchMaking voice._

_Raven was gulping on some Ron Zacapa. Sting stared at her with a confused look on my face._

"_What?!" she asked crankily with a drunken voice._

"_Do you really mean all the things you said?" Sting asked still confused._

"_Isn't it obvious?" she sighed still and leaned closer to his face._

"_I lo-" and with that she passed out on top of him._

_~End of Flashback~_

_What was she about to say to me? _

Those words echoed in Sting's head as he looked at Raven who was snoring peacefully.

_Does she really mean all those things she said? _

Sting was snapped from his thoughts when he felt a warm feeling circling his hands.

"Father, please no!" Raven panted in her sleep and began squirming making the covers crumple. Sting did nothing but watched with wide eyes. He squeezed her hand.

"I'm really sorry! Please." Raven began to whimper and sob into tears.

"Raven! Raven wake up!" Sting shook her shoulders. Raven's eyes opened dragon-style. She groaned and rubbed her temples landing her face on her other hand and sob.

"What happened?" Sting asked worriedly.

"Just some stupid childhood past…" Raven groaned angrily which mad Sting frown.

"What?" Sting asked curiously.

Raven gathered her knees while wiping the tears from her cheeks and sighed.

_~…Raven's past…~_

"_You better play it right Raven or else I'll throw you into the pool!" Raven's dad shouted at five years old Raven who trembled in fear but nodded. _

_Raven continued playing the piano following every single note from her sheet. Suddenly she pressed a wrong key. She knew what is going to happen._

"_Father, please no!" Raven pleaded her father who was about to get thrown into the pool._

_Raven's mother and three years old Izzy watched in horror but stayed silent._

"_You know better than to practice the notes but all you do is play around!" her father shouted into her face once more and threw Raven into the pool with a loud splash._

_Raven sputtered and kicked reaching for air but can't. Her father signaled one of the maids to fetch her after what seemed like thirty seconds. _

_They wrapped Raven in a towel who was trembling in fear._

_~…End of Raven's past…~ _

"And I don't want to even try to swim till' now." Raven finished.

"If you want I can teach- you."

"I don't wanna learn." Raven said emotionless.

"You'll never learn unless you try…" Sting smiled which made Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you wanna help me anyways? And why the hell am I here?"

"First off, you passed out. And I would do anything to help a friend."

"I passed out?! What do you mean? I got drunk?!"

"Um, yeah…" Sting shrugged off the memory when she leaned forward to kiss him but passed out.

"There is something you're not telling me, Bee Sting…" Raven crossed her arms while Sting pouted.

"No I ain't."

"Come on, what happened to the 'I would do anything to help a friend' thing? Help me remember!"

Sting huffed.

"Before you passed out- You were about to lean forward in my face while saying 'I lo-' then you passed out on top of me…" Sting was blushing furiously and so is Raven. There was an awkward silence with the two of them looking at each other embarrassingly.

"I'm so, so sorry! I was drunk…" Raven said rubbing her temples while closing her eyes.

"I was too. But I can stand not to pass out for a little while if I drank another…" Sting smirked in a show-off voice.

"_Whatever…_" Raven mumbled under her breath while standing out of the bed and headed through the bathroom to wash her face and tidy her black-brown hair into a messy bun.

"Is Izzy drunk too?" Raven asked Sting in the bathroom while brushing her teeth.

"Um, yeah…" Sting replied.

"Shit!" There were sounds of banging and things falling.

"You okay in there?" Sting shouted heading towards the door but before he could open the door the door opened slowly, revealing a dark aura emitting from Raven.

"Where is she?" Raven asked with a dark aura.

"Um, nowhere…" Sting said not sure what she's gonna do to Izzy…

She ran to the pool following her ran around the hall.

But hell, she ran faster.

We reached the pool panting heavily.

"Oiii~ Ravennnyyy~! Stingk-kyyyy~!" Izzy sang drunkenly while waving her water gun. She was fully wet and she looked like she's been playing with the two drunken love birds.

"Don't you dare Izzy!" Raven shouted at drunken Izzy.

But before Izzy could aim the water gun at Sting and Raven she passed out on the floor.

"Urgghh… Why do I have to be the responsible one?" Raven said carrying Izzy bridal-style.

"Trust me. I know how that feels." Sting shrugged.

"Let me do that." Sting said picking Izzy from Raven's arms bridal-style.

"Thanks." Raven smiled as she followed Sting to Izzy's room.

He placed Izzy carefully on the bed. Hearing Izzy's peaceful snores they closed the door and sighed.

"Shit! My exceed maybe drunk by now!" Sting and Raven said in unison.

They went to back into the swimming pool seeing everyone acting drunkenly- even the exceeds.

"Melody!"

"Lector!"

The two exceeds flew acting drunk to the two dragon slayers.

"Oh, hi Raven-san!" Melody flew unstably to her partner as Lector did the same hugging them.

"Oui! Long time no see!" the two exceeds said in fake French accents.

The two dragon slayers had a ticked mark pasted on their faces.

There is only one thing in their mind.

"Lucy! Rogue!" they both shouted in unison with anger.

"Frosch feels very, very dizzy…" Frosch said walking in circles carrying a bottle of Ron Zacapa.

The two couple looked at them with a smirk.

"Surprise!" they both shouted childishly.

"What's going on here? And why is everyone drunk?" Raven said with anger in her voice.

"Hello!" Lucy and Rogue acted like kids.

"Raven and Stingy Bee sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they all chanted like kindergartners which made Raven and Sting blush from head to toe.

"First comes love, then comes marriage… Then comes baby in a baby carriage!"

"Urgghh… Stop it!" Raven and Sting growled blushing furiously.

"Don't deny it…~" Rogue and Lucy sang copying Izzy's action.

Raven and Sting facepalmed and took they're exceeds by their paws. Heading through their own room, there was silence.

"Immatures…" Sting and Raven mumbled under their breaths in unison.

"Hey, Sting." Raven called to Sting emotionless.

"What?"

"Wanna go somewhere quiet later?"

"Where?"

"In my rooftop. I always go there when I feel stressed."

"Um, I guess so. Sure." Sting smirked.

"Later then."

Sting nodded and went inside his room to tuck Lector in. After that he went inside the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water trickle down his abs as he smirked at the thought of Raven inviting him to have an alone time with him.

_This is my cue!_

Meanwhile, Raven was looking for any clothes to wear for later.

"_Urgghh… if only Izzy was here she'd know what to give me!_"Raven thought in frustration as she pulled her hair in despair.

"_Why did I even invite him to come to my secret hideout? Where I always watched the sunset…_"

Raven always loved to see the sunset. She never knew how really beautiful it was until that time while walking with Sting in the forest that time. She saw the sunset freely.

Raven stripped off her rum-stained clothes and wrapped a towel around her body in a towel she wanted to take a bath. She opened the door casually and closed the door behind her.

"KYAA!" she screamed when she saw a blonde haired guy taking a bath under her shower. Naked.

_Shit_! Raven cursed inside her mind.

"_How could I forget? My room and Sting's room had a connected bathroom._"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm really, really sorry!" Raven apologized while covering her eyes reaching for the door the door, but can't.

Sting smirked and walked closer to her.

"If you wanna see me like this all you have to do is ask…" Sting said behind her ears which made her shiver down her spine.

"I-it's not my fault! Why didn't you lock the door?" Raven shouted still closing her eyes.

"Don't deny it~" Sting sang copying Izzy's voice.

Sting turned off the tap and covered his lower part with a towel and smirked.

"You can open your eyes now."

"I don't want to and please get out of here will you?"

Raven heard sounds of the door opening and sighed. She locked it and turned on the tap.

Suddenly, the thought of him naked went through her mind again she shrugged it off and started to scrub her hair with shampoo.

_I just can't wait for later… How will I even face him? And why the hell did I even invited him?_

**So what did ya' guys think of this Chapter? I know it was so damn short…. I'm really sorry….. But I'll try my best to write longer in Chappie 12… I'm really kind of busy with stuffs and I have fever but I promise tomorrow, I will finish Chappie 12 at night. A promise is a promise. Eventhough my head hurts now…. Don't worry guys I won't die or something, would I? Hehehehe.. Kidding. Don't forget to leave an amazing review! :3**


	20. Lemonade?

**Normal P.O.V (Again)**

Izzy woke up from her bed and ran to the swimming pool, still drunk. She smirked to herself. She tricked the two dragon slayers by pretending she has passed out on the floor.

"_Huehuehuehue… Ravennny didn't kill me to death…" _she smirked to herself once more while heading towards the swimming pool.

"Iiiiizzzyyyy!" Lucy called to Izzy who was approaching them like insane.

"I thought you passed out…" Rogue pouted drunkenly and smirked.

"Huehuehuehuehue… I tricked the two suckers doing that…" she smirked and granted five bottles of Ron Zacapa.

"Izzy-saaannn….." Frosch stumbled into Izzy's foot walking in circles drunkenly.

"Frosch wants more lemonade…" Frosch said tugging her arm.

"Heeerrre youuu goooo~…" Izzy sang while giving him an extra large bottle of Ron Zacapa.

_~Flashback~_

"_Here you go guys…" Izzy, Lucy and Rogue said drunkenly while handing the three exceeds each a glass of rum._

"_What is that?" Lector said disgusted._

"_Lemonade." They simply said smirking._

"_One lemonade for you, one lemonade for you and one lemonade for you… Everyone have some lemonade!" Izzy said handing them the glass of Ron Zacapa._

_As soon as the exceeds drank the rum they collapsed on the floor and stood up drunkenly._

"_We loooovvvve lemonaaaadeee….." they all said in unison with drunken voices._

_~End of flashback~_

The two mages and the dragon slayer made a drinking competition on six different liquors such as Rum, Beer, Wine, Gin, Vodka, Whiskey and Brandy.

"Izzy! Izzy! Izzy!" Lucy chanted and cheered drunkenly at Izzy who was having a drinking competition with Rogue

"Rogue-kun! Rogue-kun! Rogue-kun!" Frosch chanted.

Izzy grabbed an extra large Vodka while Rogue grabbed a Whiskey. They both shoved the different liquors into their mouth and drank it.

"Izzy-15 and Rogue-9!" Lucy shouted drunkenly at their scores looking at the two who have bottles of different liquors lying messily on the floor.

"Who's up for round two~?" Izzy sang and smirked at Rogue who was laughing insanely on the floor after having a drinking competition with Izzy. Suddenly he passed out with tiredness written on his face.

"Huehuehuehue you're hilarious Rogie! Now get your fat ass up and drink with me again!" Izzy yelled at Rogue who was literally snoring loudly. Izzy shooked him with her bare foot while Rogue mumbled.

"Luuuuuucccccy~! Wheerrree aaarrrre you~?" Izzy sang looking for the blondie-haired girl who is nowhere to be found.

Frosch pointed where the blondie is hiding and gulped down a bottle of rum once more.

"Gotcha!" Izzy shouted drunkenly at Lucy who was hiding behind the sofa. Lucy gave out a slight 'Eeek'.

_Another drinking competition was made once more… _

Meanwhile, Raven has just finished taking a bath and went outside her bathroom. She wore the clothes she prepared earlier. It was a purple sundress with pink musical notes to design it. She dried her hair with a big purple hair-dryer with mixed glitters on it. After that she tied her hair into a side messy bun letting some of her bangs down. She slipped on her purple cotton bunny slippers and headed to Sting's room which is just in front of hers.

She sighed but before she could knock the door opened by itself revealing Sting who was wearing a white shirt and a white and yellow short pants.

He looked at her from head to toe while she did the same. Raven broke the staring and gestured him to follow her with boredom written on her face.

There was an awkward silence.

"Hey." Sting began trying to make a conversation.

"Hey." Raven replied back in monotone.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Why are you so quiet? I mean, some girls like _to_ squeal and talks a lot, right?" Sting shrugged.

"Not all the girls are like that… And by the way I'd rather keep my voice down rather than squeal and talk non-stop deafening even my own ears…" Raven said emotionless.

Sting nodded and chuckled slightly.

They reached a big purple door with a pink musical doorknob which is in the end of the hallway. Raven crossed her hands. With a purple light she opened her hands revealing a silver key with a purple ribbon tied in the middle.

She inserted the key into the keyhole and twisted it with a click. She turned the door knob open and went inside being followed with Sting who looked around amazingly. The whole wall is painted in purple and designed with moving and glowing white musical notes. There was a stair leading into the rooftop.

"Come on!" Raven pulled Sting's hand making his cheeks heat.

Raven dragged Sting into the staircase smirking to herself. Both hearts pounding wildly in their ribcage.

"I can walk too you know!" Sting shouted behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry can't hear you… And by the way you dragged me too when the first time we met, remember?" Raven smirked sarcastically and looked behind her to see Sting who was blushing profusely but said nothing.

They reached a breath-taking view from the hemisphere-looking glass with a big wide terrace that is painted in pure white with a wooden white swing that seemed to be hanging from a wooden stand.

Raven pulled his hands once more opening the big glass terrace door. The view from the forest overlooked the almost-setting sun. The whole thing was just so beautiful. They sat on the swing admiringly with their eyes beamed reflecting from the orange sun.

Raven sighed at the view and looked at Sting who was looking at her amazingly.

"What? Is there's something on my face or something?" she asked crankily.

"Yeah, there is." Sting said as he leaned forward to kiss her cheeks.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That was for dragging me. And this-" he kissed her other cheek. "For everything else?" he said smirking making Raven blush profusely.

"I know you like me…" Sting smirked once more earning a punch in his face from Raven. Sting rubbed the spot where his been punched while smirking.

"In your little monkey dreams…" Raven spat.

"Don't deny it~" Sting smirked copying Izzy's actions. Raven just glared at him and stared back at the almost-setting sun. Raven felt an arm wrapping around her shoulders. Raven sighed.

"Sting, how come every time you're with me my chest hurts?" Raven looked at Sting in the eye.

"'Cause… you're in love with me?" Sting smirked.

"Maybe… Just maybe…" Raven smiled at Sting.

"So that means-"

"Don't get your hopes up." Raven chuckled making Sting growled in annoyance but smirked.

"So, tell me- what actually do you wanna say before you passed out?" Sting waved his eyebrows playfully.

"Urgghh… You are so-"

"Handsome." Sting cut before she could even finish.

"You are so-" Raven growled.

"Sexy, hot." Sting smirked.

"For goodness sake, Sting do you really want me to tell you how much I love you?!" Raven shouted and smacked her lips onto his. She wrapped an arm around his neck.

"I hate you, Sting." She panted "I hate you."

Sting smirked. "I hate you too."

"Hey, I just did that to shut you up, okay?" Raven spat.

"I'll take that as an 'I love you, Sting'" Sting smirked.

"Whatever." Raven mumbled under her breath.

Raven gathered her knees and sighed.

"It's just that, when you said those about you loving Lucy… Only Lucy made me feel like my heart is being crushed by million pieces… It's funny though I just met you- then…" she looked at Sting who was listening closely. Raven let her feet down and sighed once more.

"I fell in love…" Raven sighed and looked at Sting embarrassingly.

"Then how come you act cold and quiet and mad?" Sting said scratching his head.

"I was s-speechless and I-I never a-act this way just because of a boy…" Raven felt her cheeks heating up while rubbing the back of her head.

Sting smirked. "You don't really had to deny it 'cause you're not alone."

"What do you mean?" Raven cocked an eyebrow.

Sting lean in forward.

"I fell in love too." He whispered. His hot breath trickled down her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Um, l-look at t-the s-sunset. They said that if you kissed someone in the sunset their wishes will come true. But I don't believe that piece of shit." Raven shrugged and looked at the sunset once more.

"Why don't we try it?" Sting smirked crawling over to her.

"H-hey w-what are you doing?" Raven crawled backwards making Sting crawl forward even closer.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sting smirked seductively.

Raven's back leaned against the swing's arm trapping her while Sting hovering over her. He leaned to her neck.

"Babe, you give me a new meaning to the definition of 'edible'." He whispered huskily into her ears again, sending shivers to her spine.

"You're so cheesy." Raven said standing up.

She felt a sudden pull and gave a slight 'Eeek'. Sting pinned her to the swing once more. He pressed his lips into hers. Raven was shocked at first but then, unconsciously returned his kiss. His tongue slipped down her neck and kissed it. Then he bit her.

"What the hell, Sting?!" Raven shouted to Sting.

Sting held the spot where he bit her and smirked.

"You m-marked me?" Raven asked confused.

"You're mine… Only mine…" Sting smirked.

"Don't make me sound like a thing to you."

"I warned you about dragon slayer's mating season the first time we met right?"

"I know, I know… Fuck…" Raven cursed out loud.

"So you don't wanna be with me? Then fine." Sting pouted and standing up.

It is now dark. The moon and stars only lighted their way. Raven pulled him closer to her face. Their nose touched.

"That's not what I meant. I wanna be with you." She smirked and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're such a drama queen, Stingy." Raven poked his cheeks.

"I'm not a drama queen." He pouted.

"Now who's acting like one?" Raven squeezed her voice which sounded like a five-years-old kid.

"No one… Come on, it's getting dark… Oh, and just to remind you- we're official now." he smirked making her smirk back.

"Okay, babe." Raven replied back.

Sting put an arm around her shoulders while they both headed to their own rooms. Silence erupted the atmosphere on their way to the hallway.

"See ya' later at dinner babe…" Sting smirked.

"Later…"

But before she could open the door he pinned her into the wall kissing her once more.

"S-sting…" Raven said shocked.

"Shut it. Do you really expect me to hold this feeling for fuckin' hours? And you're my mate anyways…" he growled and continued to do what he's doing.

"Perhaps, we could go somewhere private 'cause they are all looking at us…" Raven said with a nervous chuckle looking at her servants and maids.

"Oh, yeahhh…" he said opening Raven's room.

"Raven-san!" Raven heard someone called her name.

"Shit! I almost forgot about Melody…" Raven whispered to her 'mate' beside her.

"Melody, I heard Lector wants to talk you in their room." Raven lied.

"Okay!" Melody said walking out of the room.

"OMG! I can't believe I lied to her! I feel terrible." Raven said slapping her cheeks lightly. Sting circled his strong arms around her.

"That's okay, babe. At least we can make out in peace." He said in a seductive voice. Raven blushed but stayed silent.

"So what do you do in this time of day?" Sting said as he plopped himself at Raven's bed.

"Read. Or play piano or any instrument in the music room. And read." Raven said emotionless as she changed her clothes in front of him.

She wore a purple nightdress as usual there was a purple musical note on it. She plopped down the bed beside Sting who was deep in thought.

"Sucks to be you…" Sting smirked at her and looked into her black mixed brown onyx while she stared at his dark blue ones.

"Wanna do something new?" Sting asked smirking.

Raven sighed.

"Like what?"

"Like this." Sting said while smashing his lips into hers.

"Do we really need to make out for every fuckin' minute?!" Raven yelled inside his mouth.

"Um, it's the effect of the mark. As I always say, you're my mate and I'm yours." Sting smirked opening his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"It's so hot in here."

"Are you kidding me?! The air-con is open." Raven said getting up.

Sting said nothing but smirked.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Stingy." Raven said opening her purple laptop. Sting sat beside her on top of the bed.

Raven opened an instrumental music- 'Kiss the Rain' **(A/N: I suggest you guys should listen to this! Title: ~Kiss the Rain~ By: Yiruma)**

Meanwhile, in the pool Izzy and Lucy were still having a drinking competition for what seemed like six hours. Nobody from the two mages has passed out yet.

"Luuucyy! Ya' still alive?!" Izzy yelled at Lucy who was still drinking rum.

"U-huh! I loooooovvvvvvve yooooouuuuuu, Iiiiizzzzzzy!" Lucy shouted drunkenly at Izzy who literally sprayed out the liquor she's been drinking.

"I looooooooovvvvveee yoooouuuuu tooooooo Luuuuuuuccccccyyyy!" Izzy yelled at Lucy drunkenly.

They both wrapped an arm in both of their shoulders and started singing drunkenly. Together in off-key.

**Goodnight guys! Thank you for the reviews and I'm sooo sorry for my wrong grammars…. **

**Don't forget to leave an amazing review thank you!**


	21. Author's Note

**Warning! This is not an Update!**

**Author's Note:**

_**I decided to make a story about Sting x Lucy and Rogue… **_

_**Please read my story**_**The Author's Story****…**

_**I just made it this December 8 2014 and I suggest you guys' should read it!**_

_**I'm gonna be busy for Christmas and I promise I'm gonna update the next Chapter for **_**Lost in his Shadows…**__

_**I'm really sorry for not gonna be updating but I promise I'll be updating for like a week before this… 'Cause I'm gonna go back to the Philippines for a short vacation for one week.**_

**I will miss you All! Thank you for the support and the reviews…**

**And which I forgot to tell you right from the start this is my first story… I'm really, really sorry for my wrong grammar. It sucks…**

**Goodbye again! And Konichiwa! See you all in one week! **


	22. Dragon Slayer Mark Bites

**Raven's P.O.V**

I looked at the white scales growing on my neck with a mirror where Sting bit it. Shit.

"Sting, can a girl dragon slayer mark a guy dragon slayer?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Um, yeah." He answered.

I smirked and bit his neck he groaned in pain.

"What the hell was that for?!" he shouted rubbing the spot where he's been marked. Purple scales started growing on the spot where I bit him.

"That's for biting me. Now we're even." I smirked while he looked at the purple mark bites.

"But, why?! Why purple?! I hate purrplllee!" he whined.

"Then if you wanted white- then you should've marked your own self! Just imagine how that would look…" I smirked while crossing my arms.

There was silence. Then I let out a chuckle at my little joke being followed by Sting. We both burst out laughing. We laughed so hard that my stomach hurts.

Try, to imagine- Sting biting his own neck- It's so hilarious…

We stopped and pretend nothing was happening as we crossed our arms at the same time.

I walked to my human-size mirror being followed by that annoying guy.

I looked at my reflection on the smooth mirror. Sting was looking at himself admiringly while I on the other hand scoffed and rolled my eyes. I looked at my mark bites on Sting's neck- suddenly I thought of the six peoples.

Izzy, Lucy, Rogue, Frosch, Lector and especially- Melody!

Shit! I need to hide these marks on our necks.

"Quick, Sting put this on. Do not take it off no matter what." I said putting a bandage on Sting's neck while jumping on top of him on the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sting asked crankily.

"We can't let them know." I said trying to put the bandage on Sting's neck who was squirming from my weight.

He stopped squirming.

"Aren't you proud of our marks? Why don't you want them to know?"

I get off him tossing the bandage into the trash can and landed perfectly inside it.

I sighed.

"I always wanted someone to mark me- some dragon slayers just like me." I said as my face grew serious.

Sting nodded.

"I never thought someone would- 'cause I-I'm too weak. Even swimming I can't even do." I said looking down my legs.

I could hear Sting smirk. He wrapped an arm in my shoulders.

"Well, guess what? Your mine." He whispered huskily into my ear.

"And you're mine." I whispered back with a smirk but didn't look at him. I bet I'm blushing 100% right now.

I deadpanned when the song 'You're mine' played.

Sting began singing with the song in my laptop. I gotta admit he's a pretty good singer. He gestured me to sing along with him- by waving his eyebrows at me. I just rolled my eyes but began to sing along.

"I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours). You're mine, you're mine, and you're mine. I'm yours I'm yours, I'm yours. You're mine you're mine, you're mine."

After the cheesy song has finished. I collapsed on the bed for a breathe.

"You know- most people fell in love with me if they hear me sing a song…" Sting smirked collapsing on the bed with me.

My eyes shot wide open dragon-style.

"Wait-what?! Seriously?! Me too! My family used to have a ball when we Izzy and I were very young- When our parents were still alive. Then I used to play instruments with all the people- and everybody was squealing and most were even fainting in joy." I said surprised.

"Whoa- high five!" Sting said helding out his hand to make me clap mine with his.

"High five!" I said high-fiving with his hand.

Suddenly a thought came into my mind.

"What happened to the four of them already?!" I said jumping off the bed dragging Sting behind me.

"Wait- Raven! I don't have any shirt on!" Sting shouted behind my back.

"Don't worry, you look hot!" the words escaped my mouth while I heard Sting smirked.

"So you think I'm hot…" Sting smirked again.

I just scoffed and rolled my eyes at that guy.

"Yeah, whatever let's go!"

When we reached the pool- there were Izzy and Frosch drinking together like maniacs.

Izzy was drinking a bottle of beer while swinging on Frosch's tail who was flying drunkenly while drinking a bottle of rum.

Both Sting and I jawdropped.

"Isabella Blackwell! Get down from there!" I shouted to Izzy motherly-like.

"Mom? Is that you?" Izzy said drunkenly dropping the bottle of beer down the floor.

Frosch flew towards us unstably.

"Mom! What are you doing here?!" Izzy shouted in my face. I could smell the beer from her breath.

"Listen, here- young lady. Go back to your room and wash your face. Man, you look like a total wreck! And as for you, Frosch- where are Lucy and Rogue?!" I shouted angrily at their faces.

"They went upstairs to have se-"

Sting cut her before she could even finish.

He pulled her down from Frosch's tail and carried her bridal-style.

"Hey, put me down, you maniac!" Izzy said squirming drunkenly.

I caught Frosch by his tail and pulled him following Izzy and Sting.

After a long walk to their rooms, I heard Izzy's snores and Frosch's too.

We placed them in their beds peacefully.

I closed the door to their room with a sigh of relief. We went back into the swimming pool which was covered in mess.

Empty bottles of different types of liquors- lied messily on the floor. In the swimming pool was filled with many balloons and the counter- is filled with opened junk foods and fish's bones.

Sting and I sighed in disgust. I signaled my servants to clean up all the mess while I help them take the balloons in the pool.

"Shit!" I said almost slipping to the water but caught by a hand.

"Thanks."

"You seriously don't wanna learn how to swim?" Sting's face grew serious.

"I don't wanna learn." I said continuing to reach for the bottles with my bare hands.

I sighed and released a purple glowing light in line with musical notes in line. I pulled the balloons to the shore sighing in relief.

"How did you learn dragon slayer magic- when there is no dragon here?" Sting said suddenly.

This made me stop in my tracks. And my eyes shot wide open.

"I killed her. M-my mom she turns into a dragon once when Izzy has not been born yet. Dad doesn't know we always sneaks into the big basement for my dragon slayer lessons. That's why dad ran away to the forest and I never heard of him. He thought I'm a monster. Mom asked me to kill her. She said it's for my own good. She asked me to protect Izzy no matter what happens- and keep this as a secret- from Izzy. And from everybody. Maybe if I tell this to Izzy- she would probably hate me. Izzy is the only family I got. It still haunts me in my dreams." I said in a whisper blinking back my tears.

"I killed my dragon too. Similar like what you did. And I hated myself from doing that." Sting said patting my back.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

(7:00 p.m)

"Make sure not to forget to have se-" Izzy shouted closing the doors. We didn't hear the last part from the cause of the door's loud bang.

I looked at Rogue who was completely blushing as much as I. Our drunkenness had finally worn off. But Izzy- who could beat that girl in a drinking competition?!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I was pinned into the door by Rogue.

"What the-" was all I could say before Rogue smashed his lips into mine.

I smirked.

If he really wanted it so badly all he have to do was ask…

I deepened the kiss grasping his hair for more. I could feel his arms going through the back of me.

_Now that the door is safely locked- nobody would completely disturb us now…._

His tongue slipped down my neck and suddenly he bit me.

"What the fuck, Rogue?!"

"You're mine. I marked you."

I looked at the black mark bites on my neck.

"You're my mate. Only mine."

"So this is like a dragon slayer thingy?" I asked in confusion.

"Yep. I love you." He whispered huskily to my neck.

"I love you too…" I whispered back.

**Izzy's P.O.V**

Huehuehue… The two love birds are finally gonna have se-

I lied down my bed while staring at my ceiling. I smirked like an idiot imagining Lucy and Rogue-

My drunkenness has finally worn out but I didn't even pass out- unlike the two weak drunkers.

Heh, I'm a natural…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Frosch shivering.

I covered him with a warm blanket and smiled warmly.

I wish I have Frosch as my exceed. He's so cuuuutte! *fangirling with heart-shaped eyes*

Okay- I think I'm still drunk.

_No I'm not._

Who the hell are you?!

_Um, you are?_

Ugghh… I'm still drunk alright and I'm still hearing voices.

_I said- I'm not drunk._

Get the hell away from here!

_Ugghh… You're just hearing your own voice, silly._

Oh, so who are you?

_I am you._

How come you never talk to me before?

_Um, 'cause your drunk now?_

Okay, other Izzy- nice to meet you? Are you even real? Um, no offense.

_I am, silly- you exist- so I exist too._

So you're like my other me?

_No, I don't think so. I am French as you can see. *fake French accent* And, Oui- I like matchmaking too! _

Seriously?! Of course you are. You are me. And I like matchmaking too. And right now I think Rogue and Lucy are having se-

_Of course, I know that. _

You do?

_Ugghh yes… probably your sister and that blonde-haired guy sure looks great._

Oh, IKR! But that Ravennnyyy sure have no taste of having a boyfriend yet. She's such an old-fashioned woman! I mean seriously- most people nowadays have boyfriends.

_Yes- I agree on that Izzy._

Not even I'm noticing it- I'm drifting into a peaceful sleep beside Frosch.

**Welcome back! Here I am again! Long time no see guys! Seriously, I missed you guys! Thank you, thank you for reading my story! I really missed you guys! I hope you guys liked this Chapter! Oh, yeah. I'm back from the Philippines… It's really hard handling two stories at a time- but well, I'll manage to update on two stories a day! Sorry for the wrong grammars but I just can't wait till I finish this story!**


	23. The 'fishy' plan

**Still Izzy's P.O.V**

Ugghh… Not looking a Lucy ad Rogue sleep together or should I say make love is definitely not my thing to do. I've been holding myself since just now and the annoying voices seemed to get louder and louder.

_Izzy! Wake up and get your fat ass out of the bed! Take your IPod and look at them! They are probably enjoying their time now!_

No! I promise myself this time I ain't gonna look at them snuggle!

_But they are probably enjoying their time now~! Just imagine how sweet it would be! Lucy snuggling into Rogue's carved chest! Ohhh~ it would be so cute!_

Wait- Lucy snuggling into Rogue's chest? *gleaming eyes* No not this time! *shooks head* But it would definitely look cute! *squeals*

I got off my bed and took my IPod from my bedside table. I looked at the CCTV camera thingy. I squealed loudly and ended up squealing high-pitched from what I'm seeing. I looked at Frosch who was sleeping sweet and sound on my bed with the covers wrapped around him.

I pinched his cheeks before I left the room jumping and squealing from the hallway. Our servants looked at me as though I'm insane. But who cares?

*SQUEALS*

I have to show this to Raven-san and Sting-kie. Hmm… I'm gonna start calling him that from now on… I think it suits him.

Huehuehuehuehue…I opened Raven-san's room. Sting-kie is lying on Raven-nee's bed.

Shirtless. My jaws dropped t se his magical toned abs. Did I mention lately that I was such muscle freak and a matchmaker? Oooh…. Biceps, triceps, abs, six packs… Ooohhh~ Sting-kie has a nice toned body…

My lips formed an 'o' shape and started drooling- I didn't even notice that they were both staring at me with a confused look on their faces.

I wiped the drool all over my face and started squealing in delight.

"You, guys! You, guys! You gotta see this!" I started jumping hyperactive mode as if nothing has just happened just now.

I handed them my IPod. As soon as they looked at it, they jawdropped and started talking together at the same time.

"What?!"

"I'm quite good- Am I? Am I? You guys are so speechless!" I jumped up and down enthusiascally.

"SQUEE! I know they were gonna have babies soon!"

I looked at the camera one more. Wait a minute- they are just sleeping?!

That's why- urgghh!

I shook my IPod angrily.

"You guys should have seen it! They were- wait- what is that on your necks?" I said pointing on the thing which looked like scales. Weird…

"Um- I…" they began.

I cocked an eyebrow at them.

"We- uh…"

"It's kind of a dragon slayer thingy…" they said in unison.

"O-kay… So where are the two exceeds- and what is _he _doing in your room?" I eyed them suspiciously.

…Silence…

"Well, whatever… Sting- did you know that you have a fine carved six packs? OMG! It's so damn hot!" I blurted out loud and clapped my hands to my mouth.

Sting smirked.

"Just kidding, just kidding! Don't take it too serious! Seriously your effin' hot… Gotta go!" I darted out of Raven-nee's room before I could even say anything stupid.

Shit! I left my IPod back at their room!

I sniffed- My favorite IPod! My baby!

Noooooo!

I heard a familiar voice shouting. Then I realized it was me.

I kneeled on the carpeted hallway in despair.

NOOOOOOOO!

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I looked at the aching black mark bites at my neck and looked at Rogue who was looking at me worriedly.

"Lucy- are you okay?"

I smiled. I find it cute when Rogue cares.

"Of course- I'm fine." I whispered to Rogue.

Rogue licked the part where he marked me- making me moan in pleasure.

I pulled him in for a kiss once more. This must've been the longest kiss we did…

**~Time skip~** (Normal POV)

"Aaaww… they are really cute when they cuddle and snuggle, huh?" Izzy squealed with heart-shaped eyes.

"I gotta admit- Izzy was right." Sting crossed his arms while grinning ear to ear.

"Tsk, they are really made for each other…" Raven smirked.

"Fro thinks so too…"

"_I thought I locked the door…" _ Rogue said inside his mind.

"OMG! OMG!" Izzy squealed cupping her cheeks with heart-shaped eyes.

"Wake up you, fools! It's 12:00 o'clock!" Sting said shaking the bed.

"Lucy-" Rogue whispered to Lucy who was wrapping her arms around his waist tightly.

"Five more minutes…" Lucy mumbled in her sleep.

Izzy took out her digital camera and with a flash- Lucy and Rogue's picture were taken.

"Ha-ha! I'll keep this as a remembrance! Aww! You guys are just so perfect for each other!" Izzy squealed blowing the picture she took.

"Hmm… what is the best way to wake them up- without knocking them down?" Raven asked the five.

"Fro thinks we should give them fish!" Fro suggested.

"Oooh! I got an idea!" Izzy squealed and whisper something on Raven's ear.

Raven's lips twitched into a smirk.

"Huehueheuehueheuehue…" Izzy chuckled evilly.

*Audible language*

"Now what?! We all smell like fish!" Sting complained.

"Oh, shut it! At least we made them wake up! Good plan, Izzy! And- we made them take a bath together!" Raven said high-fiving her sister.

"SQUEE!" Izzy squealed.

"Fro likes the plan!" Frosch said munching on some fish with the other exceeds.

"Now, who would like to go jogging?" Izzy cheered.

"But, we all smell like rotten tuna!" Sting complained again.

"You already stunk from the first place, Sting-kie!" Izzy shot back and sticked her tongue at Sting.

Sting grunted in annoyance.

"We can all always take a bath!" Raven said breaking their little fight.

"Frosch don't want to take a bath anymore! Frosch likes his smell now!" Frosch protested.

Everyone facepalmed.

**Time Skip:**

**(After everyone has taken a bath)**

"I can't wait to take in some fresh forest air!" Izzy said warming up in her pink jogging outfit.

"Um, yeah! I feel myself being so lazy these days…" Lucy said stretching.

_It's gonna be a long jogging…._

**Hello-oh! Here's Chapter 22 guys! Long time no see! It's been ages! Actually it had only been one day so- hope you guys enjoy this Chappie! Bah-bye!**

**Sting: How come this Chapter is so short?!**

**Me: Can't you see I'm busy updating two Chapters a day?! I'm awesome right? *Smirks***

**Raven: Yeah, whatever…**

**Me: Hello~ I am you…**

**Izzy: Hmm… *Squeals* Lucy and Rogue are so perfect for each other!**

**Rogue and Lucy: *Facepalms***

**Izzy: So how's the se-**

**Lucy and Rogue: Um- don't forget to review guys! *Scratching the back of the heads while bullets Sweatdrops***

**Sting: Don't forget to review- get it?! Huh?! Huh?!**

**Everybody: the gorilla has escaped from the zoo… *deadpans* **

**Sting: Now, who ya calling gorilla?! *Snorts***

**Everybody: You…**

**Me: Goodnight! And seriously- don't forget to review! *Waves***


End file.
